The story of my life!
by NeonRocks89
Summary: As I sit in the crowded VIP area I notice three things... 1. The amount of men LITERALLY drooling over the current act on stage.(my best friend Santana) 2. How many extra cherries the bar man has put in my Shirley Temple 3. Those delightfully disgusted looking hazel eyes aimed at the stage behind me. But we are getting ahead of ourselves I'm kurt Hummel and this is my story
1. Kurt Hummell

Living life as a feminine teenage gay is not very easy, as you can probably imagine. However my life was created (created? Delivered? You get the jist) in a not so delightful town called Lima, Ohio...

Yes you heard correctly! The place once know as the "oil boom if northwestern Ohio" home to as many homophobic asses as you cold ever wish to meet! I realise that I may sound very judgemental but TRUST ME when I say I have good reasons... Like this one time I was walking along the street when a 'jock' decided it was ok to pour paint! Paint! On my new McQueen coat. I mean really do people not have a clue when it comes to fashion?!

Anyway I digress... There is many a reason that a 17 year old kurt Hummel cannot wait to get out of this place! Don't get me wrong my dads here, very much your typical mechanic, sports fan who surprised me when I came out. Who knew that when you were a three year old wanting "a sensible pair of heels" that people would even question your sexuality? But in hindsight coming out made us a stronger family unit and for that I am greatful! There's is also my god send of a step mum carol and step brother Finn (frankenteen, t-Rex, bfg if you listen to Santana) he's a modern day jock as I like to call it, really sticks up for the little guy.

But the main reason I have kept my sanity (or lost it slightly?) is down to my ying and yang also known as Blaine and Santana.

Santana is a fiercely independent, strong willed, talented, opinionated Latina who uses many a bitchy phrases including my personal favourites "take another step and my knee will make you lose your mcnuggets for a week", "I'm sorry did that giant fish not put up a fight when you stole it's lips?" "Baby listen when you begin to resemble a day glow wig step away from the tan..." Yes that is my beautiful best friend. And Blaine? He just balances out her crazy, but I think your probably wondering what this all matters? And really I don't blame you but that is quite along story and I don't know where to start! But I suppose as good as any would be home room the first day of senior year...


	2. The Little thing that changed everything

Walking into School on the first day of term is never fun, slushies can occur almost on the hour every hour, if not more and it really doesn't agree with my skin care regime... But today is going to be different! Today is senior year! The start to the end (of Lima anyway) in a years time I would be out of here for good. The thought made me smile as I walked in through those giant double doors toward my locker, that was until a face full of blue slush came hurtling at me.

"Welcome back lady face!" Is screeched in my ear as the offenders take off down the hall.

"Optimism will start after a wardrobe change!" I sigh to myself as I head towards my honorary third stall in the girls restroom. On the way back out with a new (and if I dare say fabulous) half knit sweater on I try to get back to my pre slushy facial mood. It is enhanced greatly however as I round the corner to our lockers.

"I swear to the devil himself Berry, you try to savagely attack shamu and steal his oxygen in front of my locker again and ill go all Lima-"  
"Santana! Im just happy and in love and very talented, not to mention the captain and lead vocalist of the new directions! Why can I not enjoy our first day of senior year..." Rachel looked at her with bright doe eyes. This girl seriously?!

"Juro que esa chica es una puta estúpida, si cree que va a obtener todos los solos de ella es una locura! soy de lima alturas ajacent donde las cosas malas van abajo!" Santa begins to ramble and I quickly jump in because really Spanish rants never end well.

"Rachel as much as I love my step brother! What I think Tan is trying to say is... Go and swap spit elsewhere!" I say sarcastically with my eyebrows lifted into my best 'bitch please' position. Rachel stalls for a minute before backing away realising defeat.

"Thanks peachy!" Santana sighs hugging me tight. This is why I love her, the mood swings are like a toddler on Godzilla steroids but she really is a sweetie deep down, well sometimes.

"Your welcome Tan don't want all your best put downs ruined on the first day do -" she cuts me off abruptly.

"Oh please that cabbage patch kid had me inspired all summer the put downs will just keep coming! And anyway where's my other gay? Off trying to put that helmet to good use?" She giggles when she here's a cough from behind her. "Bee bee! I have missed you!" She screeches launching her self on to him and curling her long legs around his waist before kissing him passionately on the lips. The scene caused a few freshman to stop mouths gaping at the sight. Yeah that will make an impression!  
After a minute Blaine forces her gently of him wiping his mouth and groaning.

"Tan! Seriously every time!?"

"Relax B. I just like making your lips look like they have been fu-" thankfully the bell jumped her out of her thoughts signalling it was time for home room. The first one one of senior year! We quickly grab our bags and run to class where everyone is already seated, we go to our usual table the only triple desk in the room (Santana thought it would be fun to drag a table to join me and Blaine every day till they caved and got us the triple) amongst our friends Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Sam and Artie. After chatting through till the next bell we realised mr shue hadn't appeared yet, which was weird he enjoyed first day of term more then we did!  
When the bell rang everyone left except the glee club who had mr shue for our next class. A few minutes later the door swung open and he appeared looking slightly frazzled.  
It's funny to think that little things can take your life in a whole different direction, deciding to turn left instead of right, stopping to change your outfit for like the tenth time, or in mr shuesters case when ur clapped out car doesn't start. That left him running late for class, meaning as he ran in to the first club meeting of the year he had hundreds of sheet music stacked in his arm causing him to trip and fall over the drum stool.  
Watching your teacher wince in pain as his foot was turned in the wrong way, I mean seriously how does that happen?! Is not a nice experience, watching him get carted out in an ambulance is even less fun! I mean he is our teacher and friend... To the only class I actually enjoy and need to get into NYADA. Who is going to help us now? And for the first time I can ever remember I really dreaded glee cub the next day...


	3. Make his a double

It got to lunch time the next day before it really hit us all, mr shue wouldn't be back in time for sectionals. Miss P had taken home room and explained what the doctors were saying. To be honest it made me squirm listening so I tuned out but Blaine informed me later it was bad! Like metal screws to reset bad! And that meant no more best teacher until after winter break!

So needless to say we were all walking around like zombies - waiting to be hit with a bat in a Simon Pegg movie - in a state of shock! How could competing be over before we even got started?! Somehow we all managed to migrate to our usual spot in the canteen, even though none of us seemed to be hungry. Mercedes was even pushing her tater tots around her plate, and that girl loved her tots!

"Guys I think we need to really need to focus here! Sectionals will fly in and with out a leader we will commit show choir suicide... So what I think what we should do is appoint the most talented member of the team to take over until Mr Shue returns. That obviously is me, don't worry I'm happy to do it!" Rachel smiled broadly at the table. Seriously! Seriously?!

"Aww hell to the no!"

"Yeah cause then you can just hand yourself the solos?!"

"... What?!"

"Rach my chair can't do all those fancy dance moves!"

"Listen here Sasquatch! I am not spending the next 3 months humming and tapping my feet behind you! Now stop take a breath and shut that mammoth size jaw before I throw a small penguin in... And if you even thi-" me and Blaine both grab Santanas hands before the fork can be picked up off the table, looking hesitantly at Blaine I smile to encourage him to sort this out.

"Rachel..." He breathes softly ever the dabber young man. "as much as you think this will help I really think we need to wait and see what Figgins does about this situation..."

"perra loca ... como si im que va a seguir a su hobbit..."

"Tan! Calm down!" I whisper quietly into her ear, Santana going to town like the freaking karate kid is sooo not the outcome we need right now. Blaine pats my shoulder gently as everyone else watches on in silence.

"As I was saying we need to see what principal Figgins does, the worst outcome would be coach Sue..." Everyone takes a sharp breath at the statement except Brittany.

" Coach Sue will make us all have high pony's! That won't help my dolphins..." She furrowed her brow in thought, I wish I was a young as Brittany's brain.

"... I know Brittany! Or they might bring someone else in to take over his lessons which could me new ideas and passion that would make us front runners at sectionals!" Blaine finished his speech and everybody seemed more at ease, that's why I love him, always spinning around a bad situation even when we were eight and my mom passed away, he made me want to keep breathing.

"Blainers is right guys! This could work in our favour and white chocolate is ready with his a-m-a-z-ing dance moves" Sam illustrates with a few body rolls.

"Trouty why don't you keep them guppy lips rested for polishing bowling balls later on" Santana mewed at him.

"Eat shit satan!" Sam huffed before stalking off Brittany running after.

Me and Blaine looked at each other knowing just what to do to cheer her up. Thats the great thing about being his best friend he gets me in one look!

"Aunty Tan..." I prowl at her.

"...we were thinking its PFLAG night at scandals..." Blaine nudges closer to Santana wedging her firmly between us.

"Maybe it's time we get out there and forget about unexceptional blonde cheerleaders..." I follow on earning me a death glare from Santana.

"...AND get your two favourite gays some hot ass..." Blaine continues earning a small chuckle from her.

"Well we all know that the long lost Hobbit and Heart eyes need every bit of help I can give! And the Parentals will head off for there warm milk and cookies early" She smiles happily.

"So we're going?" I ask already knowing the answer and slyly high five Blaine behind her back.

"If you quit with the kindergarten secret high fives then we are going! " she stands up gracefully before flouncing off to her next class. It's then I feel him smirking at me.

"Mr Anderson... Why are you smiling like you just heard a new Johnny Depp Calendar has been released? Because if there is I would love a copy too..." He continues to look at me with that toothy grin, golden orbs staring at me with amusement.

"You realise the trouble you have caused yourself right? I mean sure we are both young twinks, but you my little peachy are definitely going to have every eligible bachelor on you like a dog on heat. You are one of a kind young Hummel!" He chuckles as I dodge his finger flicking my nose.

Ok so the thing about peachy is a sore spot for me... No it's not my skin tone - that is as pale as can be - but refers to a very old, very naked picture of me as a toddler running with my so called 'peachy' bum on show. I thought ignoring it would help... That was five years ago.

"Well hopefully I can just hide in the corner till you and Tan find some sugar whatever's and I can escape unscathed..." I reply calmly because truthfully we know I'm not a gay bar superstar.

"And how will I get home? You wouldn't really ditch you best friend in a seedy gay bar would you?" and out come the famous 'puppy dog' eyes pleading to my very core. This is why I remain the impartial friend in our tripod, between put downs and that look how could I ever win?

After the rest of school (and a boycott of glee club at the Lima bean, I mean Dictator Berry is not fun) we find ourselves sitting in my room finishing off our looks for the evening. I've chosen simple but classic paint on pants and a white silk shirt accessorised with a small chain broach and my trusty doc martens. Santana has went with a very tight, not leaving much to imagine red dress with black bandaged straps hitting her in all the right places (I'm a wannabe fashionista I know my shit! Even if she doesn't have the right body parts) Blaine is still in the bathroom getting changed but I have to stop and gawk as I'm finishing my coiffed hair, the door opens and there he is in simple red cut offs and loafers teamed with a black button down and his trade mark yellow bow tie. But his hair isn't cemented down in place but has been teased in to neat curls, a few falling down onto his eyes. If he wasn't my best friend I'd be in a very dangerous situation...

" Do I have something on me?" He asks worriedly catching my eye mid gawk. (Mental note: drooling not good)

"No it's just you look so different with your hair like that! Wow!" I say and Blaine blushes moving his eyes to the floor. (Mental note: don't creep out your best friend Hummel!)

" Ok then if peachy here has finished trying to ogle at your goodies..." She trails off making me shuffle uncomfortably. "Then I think we should get going" she says spraying liberal amounts of perfume on her self and handing over our fake id's.

It's not till I'm in the car that I look at my ticket in. And I start to panic... I could kill her!

"Ben Dover! You made my name BEN DOVER!" I screech ~ in an octave i assume aliens will here millions of mile away ~ in disbelief but really why should I be surprised? Then Blaine pulls out his and turns ash white.

"Tan! You called me Phil Mcracken? Oh - I- you-" Blaine tries to find something to say but really what can he? This has made me momentarily forget my dilemma as I bubble out a laugh at his expense. Earning me a jab in the ribs right where I'm ticklish and feel a blush spread on my face as Blaine quickly pulls away. (Mental note: Hummel no creeping! Also Blaine looks like he's blushing too)

"Is that not want you want though?! or are you trying to tell me ur at the top?" Santana argues back and it sets me off again watching Blaine huff like a child.

When we pull up outside we head over to the bouncer who gives one glance at our ID's before moving to let us in. Santana bearly let me through the door before hauling us to the the bar, where a beautiful red head came to take our order.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" She flashed a thousand watt smile at Santana. Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into.

"Well you on this bar after hours for sure..." She lightly brushed her hand over the girls " but for now I'll take two tequilas, one Jeremiah weed and a Shirley temple for my dearest peachy!" She smiled mouthing to make Kurt's a double.

After asking Santana it was non alcoholic i took a slow sip from my drink when I heard to slams hit the bar and then saw Santana stalk off to the dance floor. In the spirit I slurped up my virgin cocktail and asked for another turning to Blaine who was gingerly sipping his own.

"Good think I'm the designated driver! If that's going to continue" nodding to Santana's empty glasses "oh thanks!" I said taking my drink from the girl. "Come on B lighten up a bit we r here to have fun - Oh I love this song!" With that I headed to the dance floor to find my loud and probably tipsy friend!

A few hours (and five cocktails later) I was in my element shaking my hips seductively on the dance floor.

"Blaineeey beeeee!" I screamed deafening my dance partner to get his attention at the bar and wave goofily (smooth Hummel, real smooth!)

"Tan exactly how did you order Kurt's virgin Shirley temple?" Blaine looked at her side on as she fiddled with her shots putting them in a line.

"I said..." shot "...can I have..." shot "... a Shirley temple..." Shot "...make it a..." Shot "...double?!..." She swayed and missed trying to clap her hands together.

"Are you for real!? Tan he was the dd! It's a good job I only had half a cider so I can drive home!" Blaine whined at her while watching a man get ever so close to his best friend.

"Oh please relax!" She slurred sitting on to his knee and wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the loose curls at the nape of his neck. "We'll just call the Big Freaking Ugly Giant to come get us, so lighten up and have some fun..." She said before downing her last shot and emptying it into Blaine's mouth in a passionate kiss that took him by surprise and he spluttered as it burned his throat.

"I hate you sometimes you know!" He mumbled as she stood up wobbling slightly.

"And I lobe you always!" She slurred before heading back towards me.

Blaine pulled out his phone to call Finn.  
"Hey it's Blaine can you come pick us up at scandals? Santana gave kurt to much to drink! Well I didn't know though- well I'm sorry I didn't watch him enough- OK I get it! Will you do it or not? Great! See you soon" he placed his phone back in his pocket as a man slinked in to the stool beside him.

"Leaving so soon? I was just coming to offer you a drink..." The stranger smiled at him. And Blaine smiled back.

"It will take my ride about an hour to get here so you have time! I'm Blaine.." He said extending his hand.

"Sebastion! What can I get you gorgeous?..."

About an hour later I was dancing wildly on the dance floor with a tall handsome man holding me tight when I felt an arm grab me roughly. Looking I realised it belonged to Finn. Great!

"Finn wash you dinging here?" I slurred those weren't the words I used in my head. His eyes looked concerned as he picked me up.

"C'mon little brother lets get you home... Before dad notices your missing and hammered" even in my state I noted the worried tone in his voice, I just don't understand how this happe- Santana! I'm going to kill her! My eyes were spinning making me feel sick so I shut my eyes and after what felt like a few seconds later opened them to be looking into Blaine's hair it smelt like raspberry hair gel and aftershave. I stayed still listening to them talk about tonight's events.

"...moths to the flame... I'm telling you I'm on fire bee..."

"Well I got a number too Tan... "

"Please! From that old guy... Prehistoric a don't count... 8 numbers!...Brittany who?..." My stomach knotted at that, who was Blaine talking to I can't remember through the haze of Shirley Temples. Why did this upset me? It's probably just because of the drinks! This is why I hate alcohol, it makes me feel different about all sorts of things. Blaine is my best friend so why am I jealous he got attention? Shouldn't I be happy he's happy? Instead of joining the conversation I closed my eyes again and let sleep claim me with worries of losing friends and the hangover I'd no doubt have in the morning...


	4. Cheesecake, Coffee & a poem

I felt his hands softly trailing up and down my legs as he muttered softly into my ear.

"You are the most beautiful creation I have ever seen, these eyes as blue as a summer sky..." Soft kisses are placed onto both my eyelids "this button nose..." Kiss placed on my nose " these cheeks that flush pink every time I catch you staring..." Peppered kisses along my cheek bones "these lips so- kiddo are you ok?" My eyes fly open looking into a confused hazel stare.

"What?" I ask feeling the hands move from my inner thigh.

Those eyes stay focused on me looking exactly how I feel.

"Kiddo are you ok?" That voice doesn't match those eyes... "Kurt? Kurt..."

This time it sinks Into my consciousness as my eyes open weakly against the harsh morning sun. There up above me is my dads concerned face...

" you ok? You were moving around and moaning loud enough for me to hear upstairs!" My dad asked.

"Yeah! Just a bad dream I guess..." My voice manages to croak. Dad chuckles softly and boy does it make my head rattle, making me wince in pain.

"You sure your ok? You look kinda translucent and not in the good way!" I feel his hand reach up onto my forehead.

"I'm fine! Just the start of a cold..." I trail off after trying to sit up to fast and the contents of my brain attempt to seep out of my brain, this is not going to be a good day. "I'll be fine dad!" He seems reassured by this and moves off my bed heading to the stairs.

"Ok if your sure? I'm Heading off to work now so see you later! Love you kiddo!" He turns and waves before stomping up the stairs like a herd of elephants-mutant sized elephants! I slowly lift myself into a seated position with my legs dangling off of the bed, bracing myself as I locate my phone and send off a quick text...

Please inform me... Why did you let me lick a brick wall and run into it repeatedly last night!? Xox

It binged back instantly.

Oh pipe it down peachy... I can't stand this ringtone are you trying to kill me?! S xox

Before I got the chance to reply it dinged again causing my head to take off into orbit and crash land.

Also don't believe a word the hobbit says! I swear I asked for your drinks to be virgins... Xox

I groaned remembering that she was the cause of this before noticing it wasn't good for my current state...

Oh yes! I'm sure you did...:-$ xox

Kisses on the end mean your not really mad... Shame you didn't get some... My Peachy was HOT! ;-* xox

I sighed and slowly made my way to the shower.

Walking through those double doors were torture! Don't get me wrong stopping to be sick at the side of the road wasn't fun either (three times not that I'm counting) but who knew McKinley high held the record of loudest student body in all of Ohio?! As I rounded the corner to my locker I realised Blaine wasn't at his either... Thank god! Or shiva! Or whoever is watching down on me. I don't think I could look at him after that dream... Even though it was clearly the alcohol! I did notice a bit of paper hanging through the grate. Looking around me I didn't see anyone hovering near by to shout "gotcha" so slowly took it out finding a scrawled note in what was definitely Blaine's hand writing.

Dearest peachy I know that your in pain,

So I will let you off with my new shirts stain.

I know alcohol leaves you feeling quite sour

But be glad I stopped your eighth drink in an hour.

So let me help to brighten up your day

With a coffee and cheese cake just to say...

I love you until our lives will end,

And after that too my dearest friend.

Bumble bee 3

That's my best friend ladies and gents... With his cheesy poems and my favourite calorific treat to improve my bitchy mood. And true to form inside my locker was my favourite chocolate cheese cake from breadsticks and a large coffee. I smiled to my self taking a swig of coffee and sending off a text to blaine. It's not like he will know what my dream was about? And it was a random one time thing... Not like it matters right?

Peachy appreciates the gift... Tell bumble his good deed for the day is done 3

Bumble says thank fuck! And that peachy is his BFF beautiful fucking friend... 3

Well tell him peachy says thanks :-D and that if he doesn't hurry he'll miss home room... 3

Bumble owes peachy a very big hug 3

And before I could text back I was picked up and thrown around in circles... Holding my gag reflex in I squeezed my eyes shut.

"B! Put me down or I will be sick..." I squealed earning me a look from some freshman but not caring as I was safely planted back onto my feet. " thank you!" I say catching his eye and blushing fiercely at the small heard of butterflies in my stomach.

"So homeroom?" Blaine asks far too chipper as he links arms with me. I'm about to pry what has him in such a good mood as I feel a hand squeeze my ass, sending me into a rage! If one jock lays a hand on these designer jeans I will loose it!

"Calm down peachy! It's only me!" Satana whispers as she squeezes in between us. I give her my best bitch stare. "Ok so I maybe owe you an apology for giving you adults juice- BUT Blaine here pulled a hottie! Sure a hottie nearing assisted living age...but have to take what you can get being a height deficient teen!" She smirks and although it pains me I have to chuckle at Blaine's face.

"Tan! For your Information he's twenty three, just graduated from Ohio state and-"

"Is standing in front of the choir room..." Santana chimed watching Blaine realise what she said before all but walking into him.

"Oh seb-"

"Blaine wha-" they both started at once leaving an awkward silence. After I swallowed my heart back down from my throat I coughed to break Blaine's thoughts forcing him to speak.

"What are you doing here?" This was clearly upsetting Blaine and left me with a small forest fire raging war on the pit of my stomach ( don't be sick Hummel!)

"... So here I am!" Sebastian finished. Wait what did I miss? Damn drama in my own head. Blaine was laughing now... Why was he laughing wasn't this guy stalking him after an hour together in a seedy gay bar?!

"Ok so I'll see you at lunch? Once I've helped Mich- Mr. Smythe move into his office Kay?" He reached out to gently touch Blaine's cheek and I had to hold in the automatic gag I felt... Seriously who is this guy!?

"Kay text me...b-b-bye" Blaine stuttered as he received a kiss on top of his tamed curls. Oh please! What kind of Prince Charming shit is that!

"Ok so Senior citizen Seb is a fuckable piece of shit... Not to mention that ASS! Let me tell you Bee your lucky we play for opposite teams... Or I would be all up on THAT!" Santana screached earning her a dig in the side from both of us. Blaine in humiliation and me in annoyance of my head being rattled again! "Argh you two gays can't take a joke" she mumbled rubbing her sides. "But seriously B don't you think it's weird dating your teachers brother? I mean unless you like that sort of thing... Please sir! let me fuck your brother on your desk as you watch.. Or maybe you can join us? Batting those honey eyes at him! Oh god I think I just came..." She dramatically wipes her brow as I look at her.

"Please tan! As if he is going to date a random guy he met in scandals! I mean he has some st-"

"Actually I am! we are meeting for lunch today and going to see the rocky horror show revival tomorrow..." He trailed off looking at the floor. Rocky horror is our thing! Mine and Blaine's! Ever since we were five and hid behind the couch while our parents had a movie night! Watching frankfurter come down that lift still gives me chills... Be who you want to be regardless of what others think! And now he was going to watch it with a smarmy meerkat looking random that picked him up in a bar!? This day just gets better and better! I storm away reeling at this information and try to avoid Blaine as best I can until glee club...

While waiting for meerkat senior- i mean Mr. Smythe - Blaine saddled up to his chair on my left side with out looking me in the eye, which hurt, ok crushed my soul slightly. I felt a prod in my side as Blaine past me a note...

I'm sorry I upset you! I'm just excited I really like seb... Please be happy for me... :^{

Ok how can he even make me feel his puppy dog eyes in a note? I'm powerless to them so give his hand a squeeze and offer him a quick smile as our new teacher enters.

He's slightly taller than meerkat face and more muscly and toned, his hair styled into a soft blonde flick. He has the same smirk making me want to automatically hit it but is dressed in loose fitting combats and white t-shirt.

"Hi there guys! My name is Mr. Smythe, i'll be your teacher up until Christmas break! And no I'm not going to go easy on you! You have the chance to go to nationals and win this year! And I think by shaking things up you really have the potential! So let's get acquainted... You! what's your name?!" Everyone turns to see him pointing at Rachel! Oh this should be good...

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry! I'm the lead soloist for this group.." A slight kiss ass mutter was heard from Sams corner making everyone laugh and Rachel huff in annoyance. "...as you can see my true talents prove to much for some less fortunate members of the team but I am willing to help train who ever you think needs some guidance!" Mr Smythe just looked on in an 'is she for real?' Expression making Finn start to talk.

"I'm Finn, I like the drums and singing..."

"...yeah cause you can't dance for shit frankenteen! I'm Santana i'll tell you what's what cause the only language I know is straight up bitch... My mexican third eye is never wrong either. Also if you get any trouble I have razor blades all up in this..." She waggles her arms around her beehive hair.

"I'm Brittany and I love chocolate covered raisins and lord tubbington enjoys using chat roulette to pick up girls... Freedom for the dolphins!"

"Thanks Brittany! Erm really good to know!" Mr Smythe smiled awkwardly.

"Listen up Mr S! I'm Sam Evans aka white choc-o-late I have all the moves to make the ladies...and the gays hot..." Sam winked at me then... Honestly you have a crush one time and people can't let it go!?

"Praise! I'm Mercedes Jones resident diva... Consider me as Mariah meets Beyonce meets Adelle..."

The introductions continued in a similar fashion around Artie, Puck, Mike, Tina, Sugar, Joe and then it landed on me.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm not your average voice- just a heads up- also please don't ever touch my hair and jazz hands always make a routine more fun!" I could feel Blaine sniggering quietly beside me earning him a dig in the shins from me.

"Ow kurt- I'm Blaine and I love..." He was cut off by multiples voices at once.

"...any Katy Perry number!"

"...anything Disney..."

"...excessive amounts of raspberry gel!"

"... Having a huge co-"

"OK!" Mr. Smythe shouted in an ever so high pitched voice, We all know what Santana was going to say! "Thank you for sharing- some a little too much...but it will help me decide what action to take with our competition strategy! So let's start with this weeks assignment!" He clapped his hands together heading towards the board to where it says 'the real me' "as you might have guessed this is another get to know you bit for me! And also to help you know your self... You can choose any genre of song as long as it says something about you! And with that said I'll see you all tomorrow!" He smiled cheerily as we all left the room. As I walked up to my locker I saw my two best friends arguing about something, Santana's arms were waving around animatedly and Blaine had a very serious furrowed brow with his tongue cutely stuck out the edge of his lip- hello where did THAT thought come from? (Mental note: best friends are not "cute" Hummel!) as I edged closer I caught them mid discussion.

"No Tan!"

"Give me one good reason why you wouldn't do it? Besides the fact that its not part of your pink/Katy perry catalogue?" She questioned fiercely. Which caused him to sigh shaking his head a few stray curls sticking to his forehead reaching down to those gorgeous honey... (Hummel cutes not acceptable! Gorgeous is way out of the ball park!)

"Because San... Kurt help me out here?" I realised then I had been standing gawking for who knows how long!

"Wi-hmmm-with what exactly?" I squawked clearing my throat, cheeks burning. Santana glared at him then.

"Tell YOUR best friend that man eater would be the best song choice ever..."

"... You see! How can I sing that it says nothing about me!"

"Only that you like mucho grande -"

"Don't even finish that sentence you know that's not true!" He growled -a sexy kind not the rabid dog kind- GROWLED at her!

"Please! Your the one now dating the more experienced octogenarian! How long do you think it will be before he gets you to drop the v bomb?!" She laughed then, her crude little laugh with twinkling wicked eyes.

"Ok! Ding-ding! Back into your corners. I agree with Blaine he really can't do that song... However I was thinking we could go to between the sheets and find some ideas to play around with? Then head to breadsticks after?" I smiled looking between them, it faltered however when I saw meer- I mean Sebastian walking towards us... Seriously does this guy not have a job to go to?! The uneasy feeling I got when I watched him wrap his arms around Blaine felt almost worse than I had this morning on the bypass mid vom! What made it worse Blaine's sickeningly sweet heart eyes directed at that fuck- man!

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go?" Sebastian squeaked. Ok so maybe I was picturing him as a child in honey I shrunk the kids after chugging some helium... I can't explain it I just don't like the guy!

"Two seconds" he stroked his arm gently before turning back to us "rain check til tomorrow? I promise ill find you a kick ass song!" He asked looking at me with those god damn puppy eyes! I took a deep breath trying to plaster a genuine smile on my face.

"Of course! You should go-"

"Thank you peachy! Your a diamond!" He said excitedly kissing my cheek and dragging his 'date' down the hall.

"And they never saw him again..." Santana trailed opening her locker to grab her bag for the weekend. As much as I wanted to argue I had a nagging feeling inside.

Later that night -after spending three hours arguing why I wouldn't sing I wanna hold your hand to the new teacher, even though he might be gay- I popped on my laptop which immediately gave a chirpy bing! I saw a group chat and opened it quickly.

_Blaine: kill me now... _

_Santana: why?_

_Blaine: .ever!_

_Santana: gag hand me a bucket? Or at least some ear phones!_

_Blaine: technically it would be a blindfold..._

_Santana: peachy help death by romance! *fades away quietly*_

_Blaine: hahaha so funny..._

_Santana: geez really good date if you have no witty comeback? Peachy your missing it!_

_Kurt: I'm hear Tan! And people say I'm the dramatic one..._

_Santana: you love me don't lie to yourself._

_Kurt: for reasons I can't quite fathom! *facepalm*_

_Santana: any way Blaine... Tell me about it? Oh romantic one!_

_Blaine: well he took me to this cute little Italian Vella- something! They had the best cheesecake! I mean it kurt we need to go one day!_

_Santana: that invite better include me..._

_Kurt: Satan I want to hear the story! _

_Blaine: of course it does! But anyway it gets better... After dinner-which he paid for- we went for a walk around the park and just talked and held hands..._

_Santana: Geez gramps managed all that excitement?!_

_Blaine: and when he kissed me it was like..._

_Santana: Earlier statement retracted you should always lead with the smut!_

_Blaine: It just felt right! You know? A perfect first kiss, like how we used to imagine it!_

_Kurt:wow Blaine sounds magical! _

_Santana: Hold up! Was there tongues? Did he grab your hair? Bite your neck? Feel your ass?_

_Blaine: Tan! None of that happened!_

_Santana: my previous statement is reinstated! What a bore... You would of thought with two gay friends I would get some red hot filth... But that sounds so...BEIGE bee!_

_Blaine: it was nice tan! I feel so comfortable with him! Oh and that's not even the best part... He's become a musician for a really cool indie label that works with everyone! He's invited me to a recording session in a couple of weeks! How cool is that?!_

_Kurt: sounds awesome bumble..._

_Santana: you ok? You were awful quiet tonight!_

_Kurt: just tired been a long day! _

_Blaine: oh Sebs calling better go laters! 3_

_**blaine has logged off**_

_Santana: and we never saw him again... _

_Kurt: Tan... Be nice!_

_Santana: oh please! Don't think I can't see how much you hate that guy...;-)_

_Kurt: that may be true but our best friend does... We should be nice!_

_Santana: I give it a month tops! Then seb will slink off to find another virgin ass to screw over!_

_Kurt: Tan I'm gonna go ok? I'm really tired see ya tomorrow xox_

_Santana: love you peachy xox _

_**Santana has logged off**_

I switched off the screen and lay on top of my bed! Exhaling slowly, why was I doing this? It just doesn't make sense I should want my friend to be happy, shouldn't I? Yet seeing him with Sebastian just made me feel sick or like bursting into tears or punching him square in the jaw... Or all three at once! But nothing good will come from voicing my opinions, I just have to bury them as best I can! It's not like it will be that hard right?

Turns out I was wrong! By the time the next Wednesday came around I had seen far too much PDA for my liking! Turns out that being a musician means having a lot of free time meaning Sebastian was at every lunch and evening hangout we had, that wasn't the problem though... watching my best friends mouth being eaten at every opportunity however I did not enjoy! What made it worse was the way Blaine hung on his every word like he was some sort of god! Believe me he is not! By the time it got to glee practice I was relieved for some time with Blaine uninterrupted by his boyfriend.

"So Seb says..."

"Please! Hobbit can you try to start a sentence without Seb says, do you know Seb, or my personal favourite when me and Seb were out... For like an hour even?" Santana bit back which really was rude but I have to admit I was thinking it too.

"sorry! Just thought I'd let you know that Seb got us tickets to his friends gig on Friday... A lot of industry people will be there! But if he is boring to you ill just let him know you were to busy-"

"Don't finish that sentence we will be there!"

I opened my mouth to object because really why would i willingly spend time with them in a bar, drunk and drooling on each other but Mr. Smythe rushed in slightly after the bell and our chatter stopped to listen in.

"Right guys! Time to hear some more of your songs... Rachel?" He nodded over to where she was practically bouncing out of her seat. She bounced up to the front beside the piano.

" I'm Rachel Berry and this is the real me..." She nodded to brad at the piano before launching into her version of 'I'm the greatest star', well what else would she sing!? It's Rachel Berry for god sake! After she finished Finn followed up with 'I wanna rock and roll' which had everyone up dancing along. Mr Smythe had to eventually whistle to calm us down and get us back in our chairs.

"Well done Finn! Ok Kurt do you fancy going next?" He smiled at me encouraging me forward. I turned putting my hand onto my hip and took a deep breathe looking at Blaine watching me eagerly.

"Well I decided to try something a little different to show how open I am to trying new things, and, well this is what I came up with..." I trailed off nodding to brad who began playing the beginning of my song which sounded amazing on a lone piano with its slowed tempo.

_I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see..._

My eyes flickered over the room everyone watching me with wide eyes. This is exactly the reaction I thought I would get, I just couldn't tell as I belted out the familiar tune whether this was a good shock or not. Then my eyes flicked to my ying and yang... Blaine was sitting with his mouth hung open and eyes sparking two triangular eyebrows lifted up in surprise. Santana was just smirking at me but I caught sight of her right hand softly tapping her leg in time to the music. When I finished and the final notes played everyone sat in silence which made my heart race... It almost felt like being stuck in a tv on mute. Then everyone rushed over to me cheering well done's and saying how beautifully it sound like that. Shortly after we all quietened down as Mr. Smythe summoned Blaine up to sing the last song of the day.

"Ok so Mr. Smythe said any genre an I took it quite old school... But the song says everything!" Blaine started to awkwardly dance while sitting on the computer chair as the first games bars of music chimed through the air, I looked at Santana and saw her wearing an identical look of amusement. He didn't! But he did! Rolling over to us on the chair he held both our hands and rested his chin on the back of his 'prop' he smiled softly before singing.

_You got a friend in me_

_You got a friieeend in me!_

_When the road is rough ahead_

_And your miles and miles from you nice warm bed..._

Oh he has so went there! A Disney song? Why did I not see this coming! And more importantly the one us three use to have a da... Oh dear Gucci Prada and McQueen! He is doing our dance from when we were little! I think I may have pee'd a little. Santana is laughing just as hard while everyone else looks confused. As his song draws to a close he rolls the chair in between mine and Santana's. Kissing us both on the cheek as everyone claps politely, looking at us like we have lost it... God I love my tripod!


	5. Fossils

Before I knew it Friday was here... Normally it means freedom from school and idiot jocks which makes me sigh in relief! This Friday however was D-day! I know how melodramatic can I get but really... How comfortable would you be in a bar with Timone's long lost cousin while your Best friend surrounds himself with a puddle of his own drool... Oh you bet your ass I quoted a lion king character! Urgh! Really I know I have know choice but to grin and bear it Blaine's happy or drugged?! Maybe we could do tests on a strand of his hair- no Hummel pull it together you can be happy for your best friend! Can I though? I can't place it but I just feel... Ok! like when your on a roller coaster going slowly up the big hill? You enjoy the calm but at the same time hate it because you know that at the end of it there will be a very fast plummet back to earth!? That's how my stomach feels right now as I'm sitting at my vanity unit fiddling with a bit of hair that just won't sit right (like I need the added stress?!) swaying between going and not going to this stupid gig... I'm pulled out of my internal fight to my phone ringing alerting me to a text.

_Lady get your but down stairs and unlock this door! Or so help me I will climb that drain pipe! Xox_

_And Don't think I won't just because I fell off it last time! Xox_

I giggled softly at the memory from last spring when Santana drunk on wine coolers thought Rizzo in Grease could have done the shimmy down the drain pipe more 'sexy kurt! Sexy sells!' However her attempt ended in the whole pipe being ripped off the wall and a fractured wrist... Oh it was the funniest thing I've witnessed, EVER! I hop off the bed and run to the front door, when I pull it open I am stunned by Santana's soft look, her hair in loose curls, pale lipstick and soft eye shadows and a very pretty lace white dress topped off with amazing peach coloured wedges. So not her average look but definitely a gorgeous change.

"Well you gonna stand gawking or-" she trailed off showing slight nerves in her voice. I squeezed her arm as she came past me in the door way.

"Tan- I - you- I-" I stuttered not quite knowing what I want to say.

"Well who knew little peachy would be rendered speechless by a girl!" She smirked my reaction clearly making her feel confident.

"Well with shoes like that no wonder... Ow!" That remark earned me a small bum pinch as she walked down the stairs to my room.

"Ok Ben... What is your drink if choice vodka or some questionable liqueur?" She asked whipping the bottle out of her bag, Mary Poppins would be proud of this bag to contents ratio! I groaned sinking into my bed.

"Tan what the hell- after last week there is no way-" I stuttered but she cut me off wiggling the bottles in front of me.

"Peachy think about it! Blaine and his old man playing who can make our friends spew first or... We have a few pre drinks and take the edge off?" She starts pouring out drinks after that because let's face it I'm going to need something to stop my automatic snide remarks from leaving my mouth. She handed me a glass indicating that I should raise it like her. "Here's to a night we will never remember with people we won't forget!" Ok so that might be her plan but I am definitely sticking to a couple of drinks! I'm kurt Hummel after all getting drunk would not fair well for my designer boots! Although technically my name is Ben for the evening...

This was our first time in fossils and I have to say I'm impressed, the stage was pretty basic but the tables round the edge were metal cast iron ones (probably from when it was a warehouse) and surrounded by odd but somehow matching vintage chairs in every shape or colour imaginable. One side of the hall had a massive bar with a shark tank... You heard! A shark tank mounted behind it. That however was all I got to appreciate before Blaine stormed up to us.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He demanded crossing his arms over his body. Which made Santana giggle hard and almost lose her balance in her wedges.

"Listen bum-hahaha-budumble! Get those panties out of your tightly clenched ass! You asked us to come... And we came..." Ok maybe I should have limited what she was drinking.

"It's fucking 10! Sebs friend is already on stage why are you doing this? you have made me look like a child!" Ok so maybe I should of also been in charge of ordering a cab too.

"News flash! Five years ago you were a child! Just lighten up ok we wanted to have a nerve calming drink is all!" I knew it was coming before I even saw the legs go flying round his waist, Santana's trade Mark always worked! "I soooo sowwweeee bumbleybee! Pwease forgive us!" She grabbed his curls - a little tight if I'm honest - and then her lips were on his. Cat calling and whistles went up around us as Blaine tried to wrestle her off.

"It's ok there both gay!" I clapped and sang to a disgusted looking woman beside me. Ok maybe I should have monitored my own drinks?!

"Hate you Tan!" But he smirked at her

"Love you Bee!" She giggled before grabbing me by the waist. "Now 'scuse me while we get a be-ve-ra-ge!" She courtsied then pushed me forward through the crowd to get to the front of the queue. Once the bar maid saw us satan was out in full force. "Ok lips! Here's what we want four glitter bombs... Hold the bomb! Four tequila slammers... Hold the slammers! And two double Shirley temples!" She waved a bill out in front of us till the barmaid took it. "Oh!" She screamed as the girls was about to leave "and your number for later..."

Oh great im her wing man?!, I excuse my self to the toilet quickly or this will get awkward. Once I squeezed past the heavy crowd I took up a spot at the huge floor to ceiling mirror, oh lady gaga herself! My eyes look huge, slightly bloodshot but I can work it, my lips are slightly pink from the cherry and grenadine filled drinks I had, that I can work with but my hair! It's gone all floppy at the front, sure I made Santana put hairspray in her bag but that would mean going back out to the- why is there a man staring at me? Wait up! A very good looking man staring at me!? He smirked at me then- am I talking out loud?

"You are you know! But don't worry your 'floppy' hair looks good..." He chuckled slightly before leaning against my back to whisper in my ear. " I also think your very good looking..." Oh god I said that out loud to?! This earned another chuckle "you did but don't worry... See you out there hottie!" He winked and was gone back out the dingy door before I could reply. Which was good seeing as I didn't know what to say any way... Not only did I say out loud he was hot I was stood the whole conversation with my fly open! Nice try Hummel you sexy fiend!

After the blush of humiliation crept out of my cheeks I slunk back out to where Santana was now propping up the bar with Sebastian, Blaine, his friend Nick and- oh!  
Stood slightly behind my best friend was toilet man (stop that sounded wrong even in my head) good looking stranger! Holding her up every time she swayed over too much and laughing at something she was saying. His eyes were hazel and crinkled into a genuine soft smile, slightly taller than Santana in her heels and very well dress now I took the time to notice. His olive skin and blonde hair were complimented by a teal skinny shirt and acid wash pants. Not bad if I do say so my self! I took a deep breath steeling myself to go over when I heard a very loud holler from that area.

"Peachy! Get over here! I have someone streamly fulckable for yoooooooooo!" Ok mental note...NO MORE DRINK! Oh and great now hottie from the potty is looking this way. I duck my eyes to the floor and head over sandwiching my self into the group.

"Floppy!" Mr Hottie sniggered with a lazy grin shaking my hand.

"Nooooooo... This isss my peachy!" Santana slurred, god someone get her a water?! As if hearing my thoughts Blaine thrusted a bottle to her lips while mumbling apologies to sebastian, why? Who knows its not like she threw up on his shoes... Yet! As I looked down I realised he was still holding my hand in a firm grip and smiled shyly pulling it out of his.

"It's kurt..." I trailed barely above a whisper, his face lit up then in a huge Cheshire Cat sized grin

"Dale Porter! It's nice to put a face to the name... Blaine talks about you all the time.." I smiled then loving that my friend loves me almost as much as I love hi- woah! As a friend... Oh Dale's looking at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked as politely as I could.

" I said would you like to dance?" Those eyes had a slight orange to them like Amber's from a fire. I took a deep breath stealing my confidence...

"Sure!" And he took my hand leading me to the dance floor.

A few hours - ok and a lot more drinks later - I was sitting in Dales car. Blaine had driven Santana home and took Sebastian and Nick for support, after checking eight times (oh you bet I counted) that I was ok getting a lift home with Dale. I wasn't but I couldn't exactly say that with out giving a reason and 'cause I don't want you to leave with Sebastian' didn't feel like a good move so I kept my mouth shut. So that was why I was sitting in this strangers car, ok so a stranger that had been grinding up on me for the best part of... Oh how did it get to 2am! But in this car it just felt a bit to real, not to mention Blaine leaving me behind! Clearly a metaphor for life now he had Seb.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Oh shit was I talking out loud? Oh what if he thinks I have feelings for Blaine? I mean I do- I think - but know one can find out! Oh my god what if I said that out loud to?! I can't breath oh no! Oh no! "Argh kurt! Your nails are cutting into my leg... Kurt? Kurt!" I don't know if it was drink or panic that caused my black out but the next thing I knew we were parked up in a carpark and I was overwhelmed with the smell of citrus fruit and aftershave as Dale was rocking me gently in his arms whispering encouragement. What's that saying the straw that broke the camels back? That was it! Before I knew it I was sobbing - snot running, face screwed up sobbing -into his shirt, which felt very expensive might I add!

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry it's j-just you c-cant tell any-anyone!" I stuttered out through uneven breaths.

"Kurt I have know idea what you are talking about?! But I won't tell anybody anything you tell me, I don't care that we only met a few hours ago I like you! And we are going to sit here till you tell me what has you this upset!" He strokes my hair softly while I calm and then true to his word we sit while I tell him everything, right down to the first time we met, how I sometimes wear raspberry gel just to smell him, how much I hate Sebastian and why I can't say anything to anyone.

And Dale sits calmly listening gentling squeezing my hand as I stop, thinking I shouldn't say any more. Until I fall silent and he turns on the car...

"Oh god you hate me right? I'm awful not to mention I ruined your shirt!" He places a hand on my knee and gives a gentle squeeze.

"Kurt I don't hate you at all! We are going to my house- just to eat pancakes! - it's nearly 4am anyway and I have sent a text from your phone to your dad... At Blaine's request before he left! He thinks your at Santana's... You can stay and we can just talk ok?" Another gentle squeeze. What do I really have to loose Sebastian knows him so he can't be a bad guy and he seems genuinely worried... One more friend can't hurt right?

I wish I could describe his house but the few too many drinks and my after panic attack brain just took in it was clean and modern! Dale led me in to the living room and sat me in a very comfortable couch mumbling about getting water and a dry top.. The latter made be blush knowing my snot was covering his current one. By the time he came back I was very thirsty and drank my own glass of water before downing his to. He gave me a gentle pet on my shoulder as he settled in beside me giving me the courage to look him in his eye.

"Your eyes are very pretty..." He smiled softly at me but still didn't talk "almost like Blaine's but his look like honey yours are more fiery..." Ok where did that come from? Shut up Hummel " but his hair is soo cute and curly I like it best when it sticks up all messy... Not under the helmet!" Ok clearly the drink has caused me to not have a filter from my thoughts to my mouth! Dale as if sensing my internal fight reached over and took my hand putting his finger under my chin to keep me looking at him.

"Kurt... Do you think you might not like Sebastian because you like Blaine as more than a friend?" That caught me off guard, and I took a deep breath to let my thoughts settle before talking again.

"No! I mean he is my best friend! He enjoys the same things as me, knows my favourite cheesecake is the one at breadsticks with extra chocolate on top, he knows my coffee order, how to make me smile, that I say my favourite film is breakfast at Tiffanys but it really is lady and the tramp, that when I'm sad I like to sit in the shower and pretend its raining, that I want to live out a big fashionista dream wherever it will take me. But that is just what best friends do! I mean do I have feelings for Blaine? Yes but that's because he's my best friend! I mean do I swoon when those eyes look at me? Do I want to maintain skin to skin contact at all times? Do I think about him all the time? Yes but that's just because I love him... Oh my god-" my eyes widen when I realised what I just said out loud. "I-I love him?" I'm not quite sure why I made that a question, maybe I'm hoping for a small audience to pop out and shout you've been punked! But really I know then saying it out loud as good as attached me to a fluorescent sign saying I heart Blaine! Why did I not see it before? When this near enough stranger saw it straight away? Oh Dale! he's looking at me funny, I wish I knew what he was thinking...

"Kurt are you ok? You haven't said anything in 10 minutes?" Dale looked worried and that made me feel even more guilty. I can't put my problems on any one else this is my fault my own stupid head!

"Yeah... Just a lot to take in I'll just go... Sorry to have put you in an awkward poss-" Dale pulled me back onto the couch holding my head in his hands and so I couldn't move.

"Kurt you are the most beautiful, kind and funny man I have ever met and that's after just 7 hours! Please don't be ashamed of what you just said..." I let that settle into my head watching Dale chew in his lip, before I knew what was happening I was leaning forward... "No kurt!" He whispered softly letting my face go.

"Oh you don't like me - like that... Sorry I just thought-"

"Of course I like you! I'd be the luckiest guy in the world to date you" he paused and I silently applauded his word date instead of sleep with.

"But..." I trailed aimlessly because I knew it was coming, Dale laughed then but still had that caring look in his eye.

"But you just realised your in love with your best friend..."

"I don't want to be though!" I huffed like a toddler.

"I know you don't and that's ok! But we can't date while you feel like this..." I sighed then dramatically rolling my eyes - being in glee club you have to appreciate the drama of it all! "However I would still like to be your friend... You are definitely one of a kind my little floppy!" He grinned then as I hid behind my hands giggling a little.

"Why do my friends all feel the need to give me nicknames that are horrific might I add!" I don't miss the change in Dales mood.

"So we are going to do this? Be friends?" He asked barely containing the excitement.

"Yes! but only if I get the pancakes I was offered..." I trail off giggling as he tickles me in my left side.

"Ok but so long as you know that I will be a great friend! And I will always be hoping you are about to kiss me.." He growls seductively before walking out to the kitchen.

Oh my! I am never drinking again! My head feels all heavy and when I try to lift it I feel like I'm being pinned down! And don't even get me started on the drill monotonously drilling beside my ear I- wait a minute that's snoring... My eyes ping open and just as fast shut again recoiling off of the late afternoon sun. But I saw him... Dale lying curled up beside me on what must be his bed. Oh god Hummel you lost you V card to a stranger?! What happened to finding your other half... Making it special... Oh yeah the bottle of vodka! I tried to shimmy out of his arm but he pulled me in closer hot breath tickling my face. His tshirt smelled of citrus - wait! we are clothed! We didn't have sex! But then it hit me why we were here, my breakdown, my discovery, my new friend, the best pancakes I've ever had!

As I slowly try to sit up and fail I notice him smiling at me.

"Morning floppy!" He shouts at me and I wince in pain, the look on his face makes me realise he did that on purpose...

"You do realise when I find a nickname for you, you will regret this" I sneer at him with a wicked grin.

"Or I'll find it incredibly charming and innately you!" He pokes my side rolling out of bed "your phones been going non stop since about ten by the way." I groan when I see my missed calls and text tally. Dale excuses himself to make lunch as I start to read.

_Hey kiddo! Hope you had a good night? Me and Finn are off to the lake be back about 6 see you then! Love dad xxx_

_Peachy! I'm in a bad way? How about you, me and a housewives of Atlanta marathon? Ill bring pop corn xox_

_Peachy... I know your mad I got you drunk but think of all the trash tv?! Xox_

_Right it's been two hours! I know your mad but at least txt me back... Even a blank message xox_

_Ok that's it! you brought this on yourself!_

_Kurt! Santana said you want extra vocal training? U could have just asked! Let me know when suits you! RB*_

_So you not even answering Berry?! Real nice diva! Xox_

_Ok mr I'm to good to txt back... It's 2! I'm coming over right now! And telling your dad you want to runaway with a a porn star... Xox_

_Your dad or Finn aren't answering?! Please let me know your ok :-( xox_

_Also don't think you can escape I'm sitting on the porch swing till I see you! Xox_

_You better be in a ditch somewhere! This is deffo not bf material! Xox_

_Kurt, please text tan back? She keeps saying a lion might have eaten you... Bumble 3_

Ok so now I feel really bad about Tana I quickly fire off an apology telling her I just got up but I'm not home as Dale brings me in a coffee and pickle sandwich... Ewww a pickle sandwich!

"I promise you it's amazing! Just try it..." He taunted nudging my arm so I thought why not try? As I took a tentative bite an army of flavours hit my mouth but it wasn't overwhelming it was nice! So I took another bite. "See! I told you! Amazing right?!" He grinned taking a bite from his own sandwich. Now I remember he was a chef or caterer for the music label so obviously he knows his stuff!

"Ok ok! I will never doubt you again oh wise one... But seeing as we are friends, I think it's important that you teach me these things for when I'm living alone..."

"Who says you'll be alone?" I wonder exactly who he is referring to in that comment but then my phone goes off.

_Thank god! You had me worrying! Where are you though at the hotties? Did peachy score some?! Argh I think I just died! Xox_

Bzzzzz off it went again before I could reply.

_Your still at Dales? What happened? 3_

Honestly my friends! Are like walking nightmares! But what will I say? I can't tell them the truth can I? Oh yeah I just made a new friend after we stayed up talking about how in love I am with you all night... Somehow don't think that will go down well...

"You ok floppy?" Dale was watching me intently trying to gage my mood.

"Well Blaine and Tan want to know why I'm still here, but I can't really tell them though can I? So just trying to think of what I can do!" I rambled until he covered my mouth, forcing me to take a breath.

"Ok are we friends?" I nod as he still won't uncover my mouth "are we going to be spending time together?" I nod "to see how well we get on?" I nod "well why not just say that and let them think whatever else they want?" He then takes his hand off my mouth.

"Your right! They will probably think we are dating but that's there problem..."

"We are kind of... Friend dating? Is that even a thing?" I giggled then at his anxious expression.

"It can be our thing chip!" He gawked at me then "like chip n dale?"

"Your naming me a strong, 25 year old man after a chipmunk?" He tried to pull a manly pose tensing his muscles and that sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Well you looked so cute snuggled up and sleeping this morning... Argh no don't tickle me.." He pounced on me then starting a tickle fight until my phone buzzed again..

_I'm waiting... Xox_

_Tan! We just stayed up late talking is all! We r friends xox_

_Not buying it! You have till Monday... Then I want every gory detail... Xox_

Oh god! Monday is not going to be fun...

_You can do this! Don't let them stress you out my little floppy! Cya tonight? Ill pick you up from school? X_

_I know but just feel like I'm getting thrown to the wolves... Yeah dad said he can't wait! Cya then I have glee practice first remember x_

_Maybe I can sneak in and watch? Ill be your own personal groupie?! ;-) x_

_No! Don't That will be like giving my scent to a hunting dog! You don't know my friends x_

_Haha good point! You will just have to give me a private show sometime... X_

_Dork! Let me go endure my torture Satan is waiting at my locker :- x_

I tucked my phone away as I reached where Santana was waiting for me. It's now or never! I took a deep breathe before starting to talk.

"Tan..."

"Ok lady! Two things...top or bottom? and was he good?"

"As I have already said in every txt I've sent you neither! We just talked... We are getting to know one another!" She rolled her eyes and I knew she didn't believe me

"At least Blaine tells me everything!" Wait what?! Blaine had stuff to tell? Like about him and Sebastian?! "Oh relax just some heavy frotting! I'm sure he will tell you when you see him..." My face had clearly given away my annoyance she just didn't get the reason behind it right.

"Well I did nothing of the kind on Friday! We are seriously just getting to know each other! That's it!" She searched my face then looking for give away signs but there are none so she hooks my arm just as Blaine runs up, dumps things in his locker and links onto my other arm.

"So you get him to talk?"

"Not a single word!"

"Do we believe his claims of friendship?"

"I think he's telling the truth... We both know peachy can't lie..."

"HEY! I'm still here?! So can we just drop it?" I screamed getting annoyed.

"Peachy we are just worried about you! He is an older guy..."

"Oh please Blaine he's two years older then Sebastian! AND I didn't meet him in scandals!" He looked a bit hurt at that comment but I didn't care in that moment I was so annoyed at him meddling he had a life! Why can't I?!

"I know but I just don't want you rushing in to any-"

"Listen! NOTHING happened! And if it did I would like to think as my friends you would support me! Not judge" I wailed verging on tears. "And more to the point.. I don't see why I should tell you things when you don't think it's important to confide in me?" Blaine just stood looking between an uncomfortable Santana and me "that's what I thought... Don't sit next to me unless you have something productive to say!" I stormed in to home room sitting at the far back folding my arms across my body. I pulled my phone out to avoid making eye contact with anyone and noticed a txt sitting from Dale, which made me smile I already felt like I knew him he was so understanding and just got me... If only I wasn't in love with my best friend! Where is Oprah when you need her?

_Monday funday... Don't you wish you were here? If your nice I'll steal you some... X_

Attached was a photo of a banquet table filled with tonnes of desserts, like seriously enough to live off of for a year! I wish I could switch places and binge eat my feelings! But till next summer I'm stuck here!

To add to my already stressful enough day a few Neanderthals though so red dye no.7 would really set my outfit off.. Meaning a wardrobe change into sweats, which then resulted in a twenty minute sulk in my coveted bathroom stall before I headed to glee... A good half hour late! What I didn't expect was to walk into world war 3!  
"usted es una baya perra loca ..."

"Blaine muzzle her?!"

"Finn! I can't believe you just-"

"totalmente fuera de tu mente ..."

"Santana nobody is saying your not good... Just not right for competition is all! No need to go to the shouting place..."

"YOUR saying that Berry! Just like you said my wheel chair needed to dazzle more!"

"Ajustar sus medicamentos ..."

"tan take a breath! mr smythe a little help here?"

"oh yeah go running to Mr.S... is that how you got the solo? by satisfying his bro?"

"Sam Aww hell to the no!"

"ir a ayudar a la lesrn BFG cómo realizar varias tareas ..."

Everyone was shouting over each other, Mr. Smythe was trying to calm things down with no such luck! I took a huge breath deciding I had to take action while there was still a choir room left! Thinking fast I grab the nearest beater and begin to slam the cymbal over and over again. Everyone stops dead and stares at me then.

"Now can somebody tell me what happened..."

"Everyone is being unreasonable..."  
"Granny sweater thinks she can take..."  
"Blaine is sleeping his way to solos..."  
"Sam is being a grade A dou..."  
"Rachel tried to bedazzle my chair..." They all began at once.

"STOP!" I scream hovering the beater above my head. "Ok let's try this again, Puck! What exactly happened?" Puck looked at me from his front row seat on top of the piano.

"Well Mr. Smythe said that Blaine and Santana are getting a duet at sectionals and Artie is getting a solo slot..." I nodded to keep him going despite everyone else grumbling quietly. "Then Rach said it was unfair and that Santana sounded to nasally for a comp- and that A would need a blinged out chair to fill the stage seeing as he can't move around. OH and Sam says that Blaine is only screwing Sebastian any which way to get a good word in!" He finished quickly receiving death glares from everyone involved.

"Ok guys! Since when do we fight each other? I thought this was a place that we had to embrace being different? To join misfits together to create something worth while? What happened to we may be in need of a few repairs but we are still capable of making beautiful music? This is for Mr. Shue as much as us he has stuck himself out time and time again!" I finish my rant and then take a seat letting what I said sink in...

"He really just handed you the part? That's amazing kurt! I'm soo happy for you!" Dale and me were currently preparing a special dinner for my dad, well he was preparing I was sitting on the bunker eating my stolen cheese cake!

"I know they all just started rambling that I was right and I knew what we needed to do to win and then Smythe just said to take the solo and duet spot... Nobody argued either!" I was giddy at the thought my first big spot at competition level and two at that! What the hell am I going to sing?

"Well I'm going to be there cheering as loud as I can! But right now can you help me out? What does my hair look like?" He worried his bottom lip as I studied him carefully.

"You look perfect! Will you relax though? It's only my dad! He doesn't bring the big guns out unless its a boyfriend..." I trailed off as I heard the door click and my dad call out for me and Finn. "In here dad!" I call back and within seconds him and Finn pop round the door.

"Hey kiddo- smells amazing in here!" He states bluntly.

"Well that is thanks to Dale..." I trail off looking to where he is standing frozen in place. "Dad meet Dale porter, Dale meet my dad!" Dad picks up his hand and shakes it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel!" He says politely.

"Call me Burt..." Ok so maybe this night won't be a total disaster? If dad doesn't chase away my new friend...


	6. Fatherly Interogations

We were all sitting around the table in silence - not an uncomfortable one - everyone was just shovelling down the amazing chicken Parmesan Dale had made while I supervised! I caught his nervous gaze looking around at everybody and have him a gentle nudge under the table with my foot, when he looked up I mouthed a subtle 'your fine' as best I could.

"So kiddo... How was glee club?" My dad mumbled through a mouthful of food, seriously has he forgot his basic table manners?!

"Oh my god! It was awesome!" Finn blurted, spitting out random bits of food as he went.

"Excuse the manners of these two Dale... Not everyone has Kurt's standards" Carole smiled warmly at Dale sensing my anguish. God love her, I know I do!

"Thanks!" I stare down my dad and Finn as a warning "but it was actually great! I was running late and when I got there everyone was fighting and I calmed them down. Long story short, you are looking at the lead solo and duet vocalist for sectionals..."

"Oh! I can't believe it! our boys the star Carole!" He screamed pulling me off my chair into a bear hug. " I am so proud of you kurt!" He managed through coughing trying to hide that he was welling up as he sat back down. I felt dale nudge me under the table gently and saw him smiling proudly at me too and I couldn't be happier. But then it happened...

"So Dale how did you learn how to make this?" Dad asked finishing his plate as Finn began helping his self to more.

"I'm the head chef at Blackbeard records, I deal with all the catering at promos, parties and big meetings!" He knew that already I told him, but dad looked impressed anyway.

"Wow that sounds exciting! You must get to travel a lot huh?" He knew the answer to this too I had filled him in to avoid this clearly we aren't!

"Not as much as you would think! I do go out on occasional shoots and for big events but mostly I'm in the state!" We'll done Dale don't let him rattle you, I chant in my head like a mantra.

"That's good cant imagine your partner liking you being away for long if you cook like this..." Ok that's it!

"Daaaaad..." I whined. Childish I know but u couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What can't I get to know your new friend?" He fought down my bitch glare.

"Kurt it's fine! Actually sir I'm gay and don't have a partner! Dal rushed out two small pink spots now forming on his cheeks. Oh no! I could hear the cogs working before he even started to form the coherent words.

"I see and what exactly is you intention with my son?" In that drawn out minute several things happen my jaw literally hit the ground, Finn and Carole quickly excuse themselves and Dale just opening and closing his mouth like a guppy, while my dad just watched seriously from his chair.

"Erm-I-we- are just friends sir!" He stutters and I feel the worry in his voice, please don't blurt out why we aren't more than friends!

"Can't you find friends your own age?" Abort mission! Abort mission! I try to telepathically control my father! You never know when a hidden talent might emerge...

"Of - of course I can sir! But - I" he took a deep breath watching my horrified expression... Stop talking! Everyone! Now! "Can I be honest?" Me dads animatedly nods and I just gape silently.

"I know I have only know kurt for a few days, BUT I feel like he gets me, and me him, I just want to get to know him better -AND before you say isn't he good enough? He is too good for me... I'd be so lucky to call him my boyfriend, but as we already spoke about kurt has a lot going on-" oh shit! "Glee club, senior year, choosing a college, leaving home plus all of the normal teen drama! He doesn't need someone holding him back..." Dale trailed off obviously noticing he has just rambled to my dad, leaving me to exhale a long breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"I knew I liked you kid!" My dad bellowed patting Dales shoulder " just call me Burt! Ok?" Dale nodded like one of those car dogs and I couldn't help but smile, the last gay friend that my dad gave approval on was Blaine... This was a big deal!

An hour later we were all sat watching a game, what game? I'm not going to lie I was reading the latest vogue so couldn't even tell you what sport it was... One with a ball?! When the doorbell rang and everybody looked at me...

"What?" I query over the top of my magazine , my dad simply raised his eyebrow indicating to the door. I sighed but got up stomping towards it yelling over my shoulder as I went. "FINE! But I think it is really stereotypical to think I wasn't watching- Blaine?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I see my best friend standing at the door, smiling that dorky loveable grin.

"Hey! I just came to give you this..."he handed me a box that was suspiciously cheese cake sized "And to say..." He coughed slightly before standing ram rod straight and ticking his arms behind his back.  
"A few short simple words you see,  
So you will not stay mad at me.  
I know I was just being a prick,  
But tana said he only wanted your dick..." I giggled even though I didn't want to and blush a furious red.  
"Seb says that Dale's a real nice fellow  
So I promise ill try to be more mellow.  
And please don't tell on me to Burt  
I know you don't really want bumble hurt..." He looked at me straight on wriggling from foot to foot and I realised what a big deal if was for him to come apologise. "So do you forgive me?" And there was those puppy dog eyes that make my heart stop every time I see them!

"Of course I forgive you Bumble! I-"

"Hey Kurt! Your dad sent me to check your still... Oh hiya bee!" The door was fully wrenched open as Dale came to stand beside me and I felt my heart plummet as Blaine's eyes flicked between us and I realised now that he was going to assume we were together. Oh! Now they are both watching me what did I skip out on?

"I was just saying I have never see someone with a figure like you that can eat cheesecake like that! You deserve a medal..." I tune out then as I see Blaine smirking. Ok so I should probably tell you that back when we were 11/12 I enter Lima annual all you can eat contest... That year was the year of the cheese cake... Poor 20 stone guy didn't have a chance! 15 full cakes in an hour... Not going to lie I didn't look at one for a couple days! I was just realising I had been standing gawking for a few minutes when Burt Hummel- super dad came out into the hallway.

"What are you guys doing?!" Then his eyes fall on Blaine "Blainers! Not seen you in a whip you coming in? Buckeyes are playing?" Its then I realise how much he has missed Blaine being here. Don't get me wrong my dad was amazing with me but when your a car loving, sport watching, flannel shirt wearing and your son is... Well me! Your are going to have a few teething problems, where as Blaine liked everything he did... Easy transmission! Blaine could obviously sense it too.

"Well... A few minutes won't hurt" he trailed off Looking at his car and I realise here was probably a pits top on the way to Sebastian's. this then lead to me picturing 'accidentally' hurting him...

"You ok?" Dale asked and I do t know how long I was dreaming but it was just us in the hall now, no signs of dad and bee!"

"Just wondering where road runner bought all of his TNT?" I drawled in a daze like state. "Oww! What was that for?!" I hissed as his palm smacked my forehead.

"FOCUS! Don't you see your problem?" He asked agitated if I do say so myself.

"Well I did! Until his cute little bow-tie wearing butt walked into the Living room... Owwwww! Isn't that some sort of child abuse?" I joke rubbing where he had tapped my head again.

"Only if you've proof...smart ass! And I meant that if your dad is as good as reading you as you say... He is about 5 minutes from realising you love Blaine" he threw his hands up to make this point totally dramatic.

"Please! 5 minutes? I'm not that obvious..." I stood indignantly because hey, I'd went years without realising it myself.

"Your right make it 30 seconds..." He chuckled taking the cheesecake box from me, leaning in close to put it on the table behind me and I could feel the hot breath tickling my neck. "If anyone's asks you. Were putting that somewhere safe and for god sakes! Don't stare at him like you normally do!" He gave my nose a soft kiss before dragging me back towards the living room.

When we walked in my dad and Blaine were wedged in on either side of Finn and Carole was nowhere to be seen. Dale and I squeezed on to the single barca lounger in the corner. I kept glancing towards Blaine - turning away quickly if he caught my eye - letting my eyes rake over his chest, his legs, his muscly arms.

"Your doing it!" Dale whispered in my ear.

"Doing what?" I sat whipping my head back round towards him to avoid suspicion.

"Looking like a hunters just shot him but that you still want to strip him down?" Dale poked a finger into my waist making me laugh.

"Daaaaaalllleee..." I whine in an overly pathetic voice as I fall off the couch which only causes him to do it more.

"Don't know how you'll get any peace with these to in the group Blainers!" Dad looped up causing me to snort "what's so funny kiddo?" He looked confused and before I knew it word vomit was spiralling out of me.

"We'll it's just that Blaine would have to not be permanently attached to Sebastian to notice anything about anyone else!" Blaine looks hurt, I shouldn't have said that out loud!

"Kurt! I - cant - believe you just said that?!" He stuttered using that voice that makes me feel like my hearts been ripped out.

"Well, it's kind of true Bee when was the last time we spent time just me you and Tan?" I looked at him then not feeling guilty but a bit pissed if I'm honest.

"We are together all the time and Seb comes along because he wants to get to know you! Don't you like him?" Blaine is staring at me like he doesn't know where this has come from and to be honest neither do I, I knew I was annoyed but not that annoyed!

"Of course I like him, but you just act so different around him-"

"What happy? Sorry I didn't think that was a crime-"

"Not just happy Blaine your so far up each others asses you might as well set up camp in there!"

"I'm just gonna go get a drink..." Finn all but flew out of the room but I was in full bitch mode now destination piss off Blaine!

"And while we are at it! Since when do you tell Santana something before me? And especially stuff that I would relate too!"

"Kurt calm down now!" My dads voice just fuels my anger more as I see Blaine stand up to leave.

"And now your running away from your problems... Nice to know you care about this friendship!"

"No kurt I don't have a problem! And if you really want to know I told Tan before you its because you have been nothing but judgemental about the guy I'm falling in love with!" Oh god! Did he really just say that? My mouth is hanging open I feel it but I just don't know how to close it, I feel like I can't breathe, Blaine looks at me as if he is about to apologise but when Dales hand rest on my shoulder he frowns and turns to leave. "I'm sorry Burt... See you later Dale..." He trails glaring at me before he storms out slamming the front door behind him. I run straight to my room and let the tears I was holding in fall.

I'm awoken by my door creaking open and footsteps coming down the stairs I sit up hoping to see Blaine but its just Carole. I try to smile but it doesn't quite reach my face and instead I feel her looking at me with concern.

"I'm not here to say anything... Unless you want to talk?" My silence makes my feelings clear however "okay... You know where I am Dale left a while ago and your phones been ringing on and off for about an hour!" I realise then Carole has it in her hand, I must have left it upstairs. Taking it wordlessly I lie back on my bed clicking it into the charger and stare at the roof.

"Love you sweetie!" She pats my leg before heading back up the stairs, where I hear her and my dad having a mumbled conversation probably about me! I wish I cared but I don't right now I just feel numb, Blaine is falling for that scumbag and doesn't have a clue how I feel. It's not like I could tell him now... Argh how has this happened?! My possible soul mate probably never wants to talk to me again and- bzzzzz - my phone sprang to life show there was a new text. I picked it up realising I had been asleep for almost two hours.

_Peachy! Bumble just called me hyperventilating wtf?! Xox_

_Kurt do you know whats wrong with B? I can't get him to stop crying! Seb_

_Hummel pick up your phone or so help me I will make you pay! Xox_

_Hey floppy! sorry I left while you were sleeping but I'm up early tomorrow! Call me if you need me x_

_Peachy call me as soon as you get this xox_

I sighed pulling up Santana's number no knowing what was coming. I didn't have time to chicken out as two rings later she picked up...

"About fucking time..."

"Sorry Tan it's been a busy night..."

"You bet your ass it has been! I had Bumble on the phone for thirty minutes crying like a fucking toddler... All I got was you hate Sebastian..."

"That's not even what I said! I just said he spends all his time with him and we never get any alone time with him!"

"Kurt! You have to fix this! Now!"

"Maybe I don't want too... I meant what I said..."

"He is your best friend! He's happy can you not do the honest thing and lie like your happy!?"

"Tan! I can't do that I don't like who he is when Seb is there..."

"I don't like Seb either but he's part of our lives for the foreseeable future...can you not just fake it?"

"I honestly can't do that! You know how bad a lier I am..."

"True! But this is your Bumble... What about all our plans? New York cramped apartment... Us against the world?!"

"Plans change! I just can't change how I feel... Please don't hate me Tan! I need some space from him just now"

"Ok but just promise me you'll fix this? I hate when you to fight!"

"I promise okay? I need to go Tan... See you tomorrow! Love you..."

"Love you too lady!"

I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how to act any more I feel like I'm on edge all the time, if I don't tell him I could lose him but if I tell him I'm in love with him ill lose him... Eventually once my tear ducts were empty I let sleep claim me into a horrid nightmare of losing everything I thought was a permanent fixture in my life.

The next two weeks of school were horrific! Every time I tried to talk to Blaine he would just stare vacantly and then walk off, mr. Smythe had chosen out songs for sectionals and everyone was at me constantly to practice, Rachel was refusing to participate as a protest for me being given her solo, Blaine said he didn't want to duet with me, Dad was constantly asking where blaine was and Dale was away on a video shoot out of State. By the time the next Friday rolled around I practically vaulted to my car. I couldn't wait for a weekend of doing nothing except helping at the garage and finally seeing Dale. When I reached the parking lot however my phone rang and I stopped to read the text from Dale.

_The view is amazing right now... Can't wait to see you tomorrow my little floppy ;-) xx_

His text had become more flirty since he left and definitely helped to cheer me up. I just wish it could completely squash all thoughts of Blaine from my mind. I started walking keeping my head down to quickly send a text back.

_You have no idea how much I've missed my chip :-) been a horrible week xx_

"What was so bad about it?" Wait a minute I'd no that voice anywhere... My head snapped up to meet those fiery eyes and I felt the smile creep across my face. "Cat got your tongue?" He poked at my side.

"I thought your flight didn't get in till tonight?" He's here to meet me at school, I front of everyone like I'm the most important person too him. I felt a heat surge through me and knew i was blushing.

"The shoot finished early so I thought I'd surprise you! You sounded like you needed it- ooph" he was cut off as I hurled myself at him for a hug, those hugs could solve wars! "Ok so a good surprise?" He chuckled twirling me back and forth.

"The best! Now put me down before I hurt your back old man..." I giggled as he squeezed me tightly before lowering me to the ground. Then he took my car keys and unlocked the door. "You coming to Friday night dinner?"

"Nope we are not! And before you ask it's a surprise and yes it's Burt Hummel approved! Now get your butt in!" He winked at me and laughed as I did a little jiggle round to the passenger door. This weekend was about to get even better, I could feel it in my bones!

Hope I you all liked this? Not received very many review and don't know whether to keep writing or not? It's my first attempt and I don't have a beta so if any one would like to help please get in contact! 3


	7. Glam Camping Glamping

"Are we there yet?"

"No kurt! We are not there yet... Just like we weren't there at the gas station or the traffic lights or the toilet stop you made me take!" Dale sighed I could tell I was bugging him but this was driving me insane...

"We have been driving for hours!" I whined in my best petulant child voice

"We have been driving for an hour... Singular not plural floppy..." He glanced at me side ways. I was about to wittily reply when my phone beeped in my pocket.

_Hey are you free to talk? 3_

Of course Blaine decides to text me now! Not at any other time I tried but when I'm actually having fun, trying to forget about the shit I have going on.

_Hey I'm on my way somewhere with Dale, but he's driving... What's up? 3_

I see Dale glance at me trying to read my expression but all I can think about is what Blaine wants...

_Never mind. I'll see you at School 3_

_Blaine what the hell? You've ignored me for two weeks and now that?_

_Do you know what kurt...forget it!_

"Urgh!" I groan throwing my phone into the back of the car.

"What's up?" Dale is peering at me through his gorgeous golden locks.

"Blaine! He thinks that he can just ignore me for over two weeks and then just text me asking... Do you know what? It doesn't matter! This is our fun time and I've not seen you in six whole days!" I smile at him burying my rage deep down in a box marked do not open... It's quite full these days what with my I hate Sebastian and I love Blaine feelings too.

"If your sure?" I nod to confirm what I had said. "Good! Because I have missed you my little floppy! And we are here..." He trails off pulling the car into an empty car park. I try to see where 'here' actually is but there is no signs or anything except trees around us. I look at Dale but he is clicking both of our seat belts off nodding for me to get out. When I am standing in front of him I finally voice my confusion.

"Erm here is?"

"Oh you will see Floppy!" He smirks at me which sends a wave of butterflies through my stomache. "Do you trust me?" I nod because I trust him with my life, and he starts pulling me through the thick bushes and trees.

"You should know I don't find being chased by murderers sexy..." And Dale just laughs continuing to drag me up the narrow path. After a couple of minute we arrive in a clearing that has a huge tent set up at the side and lots of smaller tents and hut around it.

"Dale is this the part where you tell me what we are doing?" I asked totally befuddled as a stout lady with braids and a tie dye dress approaches us.

"Hello there! I'm Daisy and welcome to the sunlight retreat..." She smiles at us warmly and I still have know clue what is going on! "Dale is that right? And you must be Kurt!" She turns to me after Dale nods his confirmation.

"Yes I am lovely to meet you!" I say politely shaking her hand, slyly admiring all her rings and bracelets.

"Fabulous your tent is this way..." Hold up tent?! I'm about to argue but she is walking and Dale is dragging me after her, I am starting to regret this Kurt Hummel .camp. EVER.

"I thought you trusted me floppy..." Dale pulls me towards him and wraps an arm around my waist. "...have faith..." A small kiss is placed on my cheek and the butterflies are back. We eventually stop at one of the largest tents on the field -thank god- and the woman (Daisy?)turns to face me.

"Ok your treatments are booked per your request..." I tune out then because hello! Treatments! Like spa treatments? I really hope so! "...your bags are inside and i'll see later for dinner!" She smiled and then walked towards another group of people all wearing similar dresses and t shirts. Dale is staring at me intently pulling me towards a very sturdy looking tent on a wooden frame, when he draws back the cloth door I take a huge breath.

"Dale this is..." I stop because I can't think of a word to sum it up right, it's like a little house! There's a tv surrounded by two very plush couches, a little kitchen with a huge vintage cooker and in the corner there's a giant double bed with hundreds of mismatched pillows and candles draped around the wooden frame. Ok if this is camping I can get used to it!

"Did I do ok?" I realise Dale is still stuck to the same spot he was in before I began moving around to admire everything.

"Better than ok! This is too much!" I say walking back over to stand in front of him.

"One of my friends from the studio fixed it! I just thought after all the drama and stress you could use some chill out time with your favourite chipmunk..." I could feel the heat rising up into my neck and face, nobody has ever done any thing like this for me.

"It's perfect! But how is my bag here?" I noticed it sitting up on the bed.

"I told you! Burt Hummel approved..." He grinned "... So long as I 'don't try any funny business' he said we could stay till Sunday!" I can't believe my dad didn't tell me any of this, I also dread to think what he packed as suitable camping attire.

"I just can't believe you did this!" I hugged him tight breathing in the smell that is just Dale "what exactly do we have planned?" His whole face came to life then.

"Well tonight we just have dinner, because I didn't think we would be here till later.." I nodded showing I understood "And then tomorrow we are having facials, massages and a mud bath plus they have craft tents to make things in as well." I hugged him again not quite believing he has done all of this for me and the butterflies are back flying frantically around my stomach I need to call Tana!

"Is there a restroom I can use?" This is the one thing I haven't seen. He points me outside and I stumble out to see a small wooden hut next to our tent. Once inside I sit on the small wicker chair and pull out my phone.

_We are here safe! I love it thank you for letting me go dad love you x_

_Your welcome! Enjoy and no funny business your here?! X_

_We are just friends dad... Love you to the moon x_

_Love you to the moon and back kiddo x_

With my dad dealt with I pull up Santana's number and it starts to ring.

"Hey peachy whats up?"

"Oh my god Tan you will never guess what Dale has done!"

"Got those eyebrows waxed thank The Lord!"

"No! Retract the claws? He has taking me camping... But like glamorous camping! oh my god we are GLAMPING!"

"First of all owww! Lower the tone, and secondly where are you?"

"Like an hour out of town... There's all these amazing huts and spa treatments! You'd love it!"

"Sounds very Kurt Hummel. Just don't put out ok?"

"Tan we are just friends! I'm not going to sleep with him..."

" I'm just saying you don't do things like that unless your making a play..."

"It's not like that! He doesn't even like me that way..."

"Trust me peachy I see those heart eyes he throws at you, that man is in to you!"

"Whatever... But we are here till Sunday so I won't have my phone on again til then... Dinner at my house?"

"Sure Big Bird hasn't seen me in a while! Text me when your home and I'll come over"

"Tan my dad really doesn't appreciate that nick name... But I'll see you then love you..."

"Long time! Just use protection peachy... You can't get preggo but..."

I cut her off before I here the end of her ramble and head back inside.

After dinner we were sat around the fire watching the stars in the sky. Surrounded by other campers and staff and I could feel all my stress ebbing away. Dales hand was trailing along my arm as he hummed along to the soft guitar music floating through the air.

"Thanks for this Dale! I just feel all my stress slipping away..."

"Your welcome my little floppy! I thought this would do us both some good! Do you want to walk back to the tent? It's pretty late!" I nodded at him dragging myself out the comfy beanbag and waving goodbyes to everyone else. Once we were on the move Dales hand slipped into mine and his thumb began to trace circles on my palm.

"This place is just so romantic... You could have brought anyone you wanted..."

"I wanted to bring you! Your one of the most special people I have ever met Kurt Hummel! And I know that you have a lot going on but..." He had stopped me right outside our tent. His face was very close to mine and I could smell his chocolate breath as it tickled across my face. "I just wanted some alone time with you!" His eyes were like pools of molten lava staring at me intensely and I felt my body tip towards him. He looked surprised at first but then his eyes snapped shut and his lips found mine in a soft and gentle kiss. His hands found their way to my face as his tongue traced along my bottom lip. After a few minutes we pulled apart and those eyes were on me again.

"God kurt I think I'm falling for you..."

"OH MI DIOS!" Santana was gaping at me lying flat out on my bed. I had just filled her in on the weekends events-well most importantly that kiss!- and now there she was jaw hanging open, eyes wide and speaking in Spanish!

"I know Tan! It was like... Perfect! I can't stop thinking about it..."

"I'll bet! Abercrombie is hot... And those lips were made for all sorts of oral acts!"

"Tan! We just kissed and only that once... What if he didn't like it?" I worried my bottom lip with my teeth and my eyes stayed glued to my friendship bracelet on my wrists. After that amazing kiss Dale had done everything that he could to avoid it happening again and made sure I had plenty of other activities full of people to keep me occupied. Don't get me wrong it was still an amazing weekend and we were our usual selves but I couldn't shake what he had said after it and apparently he couldn't remember or didn't want to.

"Puh-lease! The boy is gaga for you something must be holding him back! To stop him from getting hurt..." Well of course there is... I'm in love with our best friend... But I can't very well tell you that can I!

"I didn't do anything! I kept trying to hold his hand and he would move it away... I just don't know what to do!" I stopped fiddling with the bracelet Dale had made me... I know how corny? But it's actually beautiful! I don't know how he got so good in the hour he was at the session! When I looked at Santana I was filled with dread.

One thing I probably should have mentioned before was Santana loved a plan! I mean loved them... Problem was they didn't always go to plan... Example a) we were 13 and Satan thought shoplifting a couple of things would be fun... Busted by two cops trying to leg it with a mobility scooter full of random objects (lamp) when it ran out of charge half way along the strip...Super Dad didn't find that funny at all but the cops were cute! But anyway I digress... Before the plots start she gets a look in her eye, almost psychotic and that was the look I was getting right now. Nothing good happens after that look!

"...see it's perfect! Peachy! Are you listening to me?" Oh crap I wasn't... And now she is staring at me, say something!

"Pollution!" I all but scream throwing my hands in the air. Wait what? I meant something normal.

"Peachy are you sure they didn't expose you to something dangerous? Your weird today..." She is looking at me like I just stepped off the crazy bus. "...ANYWAY! As I was saying its Blaine's birthday next week and I was thinking have a party at scandals... Get Dale nice and liquored up and then you will see if he likes you or not! Plus having it there gives ugly Betty a chance to become queen of the hagdom for life...everyone's a winner" she looks very happy with her self and I'm not going to lie its a good plan but...

"Tan one problem... Blaine isn't talking to me?"

"Like he would want you to miss his 18th birthday? It's a stupid fight like when my mom and dad threaten each over family dinners..." I know I wouldn't want Blaine to miss my birthday no matter how pissed at him I was but after the texts I got on Friday I'm not to sure he feels the same way.

"I don't know Tan... He is really pissed! I don't think he would be very happy if I was there..."

"Ok mr time to stop whining! Get up!" I threw myself back on the bed holding on tight to the frame. "Now!" She yelps grabbing my ankle and trying to pull me off.

"Don't wanna!" I mumble through my pillow as she tugs harder. "Ouch Tan! That hurt!"

"Peachy get your but up now! Or so help me ill put your favourite scarf in a dark wash..."

"Ok I'm up!" I scream jumping off of the bed as fast as I can, because hell will freeze over before she gets her hands on my vintage Chanel! "Where are we going?" I moan as she shoves me up the stairs.

"You'll see..." She chuckles as I jump when I feel my ass getting pinched!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, No! I'm not going in there..." I wail at her. We have been parked up outside Blaine's house for the last ten minutes while I have a hissy fit.

"Oh you bet that skinny ass you are! I'm fed up of this... You bitching like a child...Blaine bitching like a child... I swear this is why I don't date men! You are going in there and you are sorting this out! NOW or you will have to master walking with my foot permanently stuck up your ass!" I'm about to argue back but the death stare she is sending my way makes me think she's serious...

"Fine! But just so you know! I don't like you so much now either..." I huff and make a big statement ripping off my seatbelt and climbing out the car slamming the door as hard as I can.

"Come on kurt you can do this...stupid Santana my hairs not even done...great his mom and dad are away again" I babble to my self constantly as I stalk up the pathway past the empty drive and up to the front door. "Come on...open the door! Do it do it!" I mutter grabbing the handle and letting myself in like I always do.

"Blaine..." I drawl as I walk in through the giant oak door. Really it's just out of politeness as he would never hear me all the way on the other side of the house where his room was located. I steel my nervous energy and summon up the courage to go up the giant stair case to apologise to my best friend. The closer I got I could here music coming from behind is door - typical sights of Blaine dancing around to roxy or any chart topper flooded my memory - I smiled knowing I could do this I just wanted my best friend back! With a new found energy I opened the door and let out a slight strangled sound at what I saw. Trust me when I say, seeing your best friend naked limbs tangled up in sheets and their boyfriends also naked limbs is an image you don't want to remember. And it certainly makes you stop in your tracks for a moment or two as well. By the time my brain had restarted Blaine had caught my eye and was hurriedly pulling covers over the two of them trying to sit up at the same time.

"Kurt... What are you..." Blaine was trying to move towards me off the bed.

"No! Don't get up! Just stay there I will see you at school...oww" as I tried to back out with my eyes shut I walked into the door frame. "I'm fine! Don't move... Just stay there...sorry!" When I feel the plush carpet under my feet I turn and run on autopilot out if this walking nightmare Santana looks up in surprise as I slam the door shut behind me.

"That was the fastest make up sesh ev-"

"Tan pleas just drive!" I shout blinking my eyes to keep the tears in as she starts the car. I can't let them fall not here, not now.


	8. Santanas Plan

Before I knew it Monday morning was here, and as much as I hated the thought of school anything was better than staring numbly at my ceiling. Which is what I had been doing since I walked in on-THAT! Santana tried to get coherent sentences out of me but my mouth had stopped working somewhere between the house and car, so instead she lay holding my hand until her mum called her to go home. Which then gave me plenty of time to wallow in my own tears-quite dramatic I know but come on!- the results were very puffy eyes, floppy hair and a not very well put together look for my standards. I was on autopilot as I walked through the halls and didn't even flinch as I was shoved back and forwards by jocks pushing past me, when I got to my locker thankfully Blaine or Santana weren't there meaning I could stand with my head shoved inside for a couple of minutes. I'm not quite sure how long I was doing this before I felt a hand grab me by the elbow and drag me backwards into the closest empty class.

"What the hell!" I scream turning for a fight that I'm really not in the mood for when I see Santana standing very close and Blaine sitting sulking to the side on a chair.

"You are going to sit your behind down and we are fixing this now!" She says forcefully putting me on a chair facing Blaine and sitting in between us.  
We both tried to argue at the same time but she covered our mouths with her hands. "Don't even try it! As the only female significant other you two have and ever will! I get a say in this! It's senior fucking year! We are meant to be making memories of a life time and all that other shit... And I want to make them with both of you in the same room because your the only people that matter to me in this school-now why don't we start with what happened a few weeks ago..." She gives us both a warning look before gently lifting her hands, folding her arms across her body. I catch Blaine's eye for a second and then look away noticing his blushed face. I can do this! Not tell him how I feel but sort this stupid fight out, bending the truth a bit about Sebastian won't affect that!

"Ok... Well Blaine thought when I said he is to wrapped up in Sebastian that I was saying I didn't like him- which isn't true I don't know him that well- but I don't hate him! I was just trying to say I miss spending time just us three..." I brave another glance at him then and see him looking a bit uncomfortable. "...so I'm sorry for what I said, that's what I was coming to say last night when..." I trail off not wanting to say it, saying it makes it real.

"I'm sorry too I didn't mean what I said I just got defensive! I just want you to be happy for me and like Seb because I like- no I think i love him! And you guys are just as important as he is to me!" Blaine reaches over to take my hand but pulls it back awkwardly at the last minute and this doesn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Ok apologies are good! Why are you acting all prudish though? You never worry about hugging or touching each other?" She looks between us as we both avoid each others eye gaze.

"Erm last night I kind of walked in on little Blaine having some... Fun shall we say." I whisper as quietly as I can, while Blaine's hands fly to his face and he groans, I feel like I'm on fire and shuffle around on my chair as Santana looks confused for a second.

"Oh mi dios!" She looks at Blaine, "You swiped you v card? And THIS is how I find out! Top? Bottom? Position? Good? Is that why you were walking funny?" She starts rambling clearly excited by the news. Blaine on the other hand looks mortified.

"Tan I am not discussing that with you..."

"Why not?! I tell you..."

"And I try my hardest not to listen!"

"Fine!" She huffs turning her attention on to me "So peachy... When you say little...how little are we talking?"

"Kurt don't you dare!" Blaine whines.

"Oh pipe down bumble! I'm not asking for a word, just say when..." She begins moving her fingers apart slowly watching me. "Seriously?... No way... Your shitting me... Ok now that's just getting far fetched!" As her arms nearly stretched out straight.

"I honestly didn't see! But if I did I would tell you-"

"Why! You are lousy best friends!" Blaine whines and I chuckle as quietly as I can.

"You have to admit its a little funny hobbit!" And then I start to laugh because really it was a bit funny, taking my feelings out of the equation. I walked in on my naked best friend getting it on...if you don't laugh what else can you do?! "You could just give us a show now to let us see how little your magic wand is?"

"No! And it is not little thank you very much! Kurt don't encourage her!" He jumps out of Santana's grip where she is trying to loosen his yellow belt and I jiggle in my seat trying to hold in the laugh I feel bubbling.

"Bumble lighten up! She's your best friend...you know how she gets!" I burst into a fit of giggles then and Santana follows me before Blaine gives in too. We stay like this, like normal, until the bell rings signalling its time for home room. Santana grabs both our hands and squeezes them together.

"Friends and gays for life!" She kisses us both on the lips before dragging us out to class. I can't help but feeling that things might just be on the up and I put my Blaine feelings in the box and double lock it for now. What's that saying fake it till you make it? That's what I have to do, it's not that hard I've been living oblivious to my feelings for years! New start from today Kurt Hummel is going to make the most of his senior year!

The rest of the day passes without too much drama, Blaine seemed to be acting normal again and only when Santana tried several more times to get Sunday nights details did it get a bit awkward. Glee club was a bit stressful practising dance routines over and over to get it right but having our little tripod back definitely helped, so when I got home I was relieved the day was over. I still hadn't heard from Dale but that could be easily resolved once Santana's plan was in motion. I sat on my bed with the laptop on my knees and pulled up the new directions chat log.

_Santana: listen up boys, girls and everything in between! It's bumbles birthday on Saturday! Me and peachy were thinking scandals at 9! What says you?  
Brittany: scandals is like candals with an s!  
Artie: Word! As long as there's a good beat y'all!  
Finn: erm will the guys like hit on me?  
Quinn: I'm there! Joe say he's in too!  
Kurt: Finn I can tell you that nobody will find you attractive...  
Santana: You wish shamu! Kurt you'll text Dale right? I'll tell Seb!  
Rachel: This is too perfect! Will there be a chance for an impromptu song? Rachel: Also Finn your a catch ;-*  
Sam: White chocolate is game!  
Puck: I've got the id's under control who needs one?  
Mike: I'm in! Tina says she is too...  
Mercedes: praise! Puck I need one!  
Finn: Rachel needs an id... Bro you never know with these things...  
Kurt: Finn I speak for the entire gay community when I say whatever flannel combination you are going to wear is not attractive!  
Brittany: the dolphins only like dolphins Finn not sharks!  
Rachel: don't listen to them, i love your shirts! Besides I have a perfect duet that Blaine will love!  
Santana: Berry please no sappy love songs! Nobody can tolerate that shit!  
Sugar: Daddy says he will sort a limo for me to get there! Artie you wanna ride?  
Rachel: I was thinking uptempo...due to the crowd maybe something Judy or Liza!  
Artie: I'll be all up on dat sugar! Puck game time bro?  
Quinn: Rachel its Blaine's night not yours! Joe says can we make it earlier? He has to go too bible study on Saturday!  
Mike: Artie I'm dropping Tina off then heading over! Fill us in with the final details X-)  
**Mike has logged off**  
Santana: any earlier Q and the crop is not such a good pick! And I needs to get my mack on...  
Kurt: I hate to agree but she's right it's all losers and creeps before nine!  
Puck: shit Artie I need to get a ride! Ill go call mike! Puckerman out!  
**Puck has logged out**  
Quinn: ok 9 it is! Cya tomorrow guys we're studying for a Spanish test! Xxx  
**Quinn has logged out**  
Santana: We all know what kind of studying that is...  
Brittany: wait are joe and Quinn Lebanese?  
Finn: Brittany Joes a boy!  
Rachel: this is distracting me from my vocal warm down...kurt remember two drops of honey in your tea!  
**rachel has logged out**  
Kurt: Finn I could kill her sometimes!  
Artie: girl needs to take a chill pill...  
Santana: and then get a good lay...  
Finn: I keep her happy thank you!  
Kurt: oww my eyes...  
Finn: sorry little bro!  
Brittany: guys lord tubbington needs to bid on a onsie on eBay...  
**Brittany has logged off**  
Sam: guys question...is this like a strictly secret party?  
Mercedes: yeah why?  
Sam: Blaine's just turned up for an xmen movie marathon...  
Kurt: well go before he sees!  
**sam has logged off**  
Mercedes: that boy is crazy! Love you ladies and Artie 3  
**mercedes has logged off**  
Artie: I better go too guys laters!  
**Artie has logged off**  
Santana: phase one complete!  
Kurt: phase one?  
Santana: oh yeah phase two you get the fuckable piece of ass to join us...  
Santana: phase three you get some in your fuckable tight ass...  
Kurt: tan! Friends... We are Friends!  
Santana: Don't act like you haven't imagined slamming into that over the kitchen table!  
Kurt: You are pure filth!  
Santana: still don't hear you denying it...wanky!  
Finn: eww! I just puked in my own mouth...  
Santana: lighten up ogre! You should be happy your brothers about to tap that or get tapped? Which do you prefer peachy?  
Finn: so many mental pictures never being erased! *gouge out eyeballs*  
Santana: and with that my work is done!  
**Santana has logged out**  
Kurt: Sorry Finn  
Finn: Dad says hurry up for dinner  
**Finn has logged out**_

I shut down the laptop and move it to my desk picking up my phone on the way out of the room.

_Hey chip! How was your day? Surprise party for Blaine on friday...scandals at 9! You in? Xx_

I send off the text and pocket my phone feeling nervous about his reply. But hide my feelings over dinner the last thing I need is Dad starting to ask questions.

After dinner I'm trying to get some homework done when I receive a text and smile seeing its from Dale.

_All the better now I heard from you ;-) sounds good you need a lift? Xx_

Ok that was flirty definitely! I smile too myself at the thought of him lying on his couch in his grey sweats and no top with his slight muscles glistening after a bath I know he likes to have after a hard day.

_Aww such a softie ;-) actually I'm the DD! Someone has too watch Tan! Want a lift? Xx_

_Definitely! You can look after a drunk me...just don't let me strip or anything! 8-/ xx_

_And let everyone miss on a chance to ogle your goodies... Actually that would make your nickname have a whole other meaning...xx_

_Are you picturing me naked right now floppy? Xx_

_Me? I'm an innocent young man! Your just trying to corrupt me with your wicked ways! Xx_

_Hmmmm! If you say so ;-) whatcha up to this week? Fancy grabbing a coffee one night? Xx_

_I can't! Between glee and this surprise party I'm gonna be busy all week! See you Friday ill come get you at 8? Xx_

_Ok I'll survive till then I suppose... Sob! Why 8? Xx_

_That means I have time to change whatever fashion crime you will try to commit and still manage to be there early! Xx_

_I'm hurt floppy! Xx_

_Night old man ;-) xx_

_Night perve! Try not to have too many good dreams about me ;-) xx_

I put my phone on charge and flop onto my bed, that was definitely flirting via text and it made my heart race thinking about Friday night! It couldn't come quick enough!

By the time I had picked up Dale and got to scandals I was a bag of nerves (10 outfit changes for me and 1 for Dale nervous). So walking in and seeing Santana making out across the bar with a blonde instead if organising our little booth did not help! This had to be perfect for our best friend, you only turn 18 once... I stood still and screamed over the music.

"Tan! Get your butt off the bar and help set up we have thirty minutes!" She heard me but continued anyway. Ok time for the big guns..." How's that itch you've got by the way? The cream work?" Dale chuckled beside me and Aunty Satan appeared in full force.

"Don't think I can't find a good way to make you pay!" She squared up to me and groaned as I kissed her nose.

"You love me really...I'm amazing!" I emphasised as I walked over with my present to the booth as seductively as I could.

"In those jeans who wouldn't? Huh Abercrombie?" She nudged dale as I caught him staring.

"Erm- I just need to hit the head!" He mumbled before stalking to the restroom and Santana floated over to me.

"Phase 3 is well underway..."

"Tan he is just a flirty texter is all! Why would he like me?" True to form Dales avoidance had started as soon as I got there, after slightly flirty texts all week. I didn't get it.

"Please! I bet you he's whacking one out thinking of you right now!" She smirked at me.

"Urgh! Tan can you at least check whose around before you talk about my little bro like that..."

"Two months older than you Finn!" But I hug him regardless and the rest of the group as they walk over. "Also make use of these freakishly long arms and pin that in the wall!" I throw Santana an we'll talk about this later look and finish off the balloons we brought.

An hour later Blaine was still sitting shocked (and a little tipsy) looking at us all with a dorky grin. Reiterating over and over that he can't believe we did this!

"Ok bee!" I start picking up my wrapped gift and pushing it towards him. "A little present from me and Tan!" He picks up the card first sliding it out an blushing at the very naked man on front.

"Your welcome bumble!" Tan slurs from behind me. "Read it out!" Blaine groans having already read it to himself. "Stand up to!" He grudgingly does as she asks and clears his throat.

"To our friend bumble we love so much,  
Your gel makes that helmet hard to touch!  
This day is special don't you forget  
Picturing you naked makes us really wet!  
We'll buy you a shot or maybe eight,  
If you need too puke we'd rather you wait!  
You know that peachy will get really mad  
If your sick on his scarf...Remember Chad!  
but that happened before we knew about beers  
Happy bday & heres to the next fifteen years..." He took a bow and sat back down unwrapping the box to reveal a photo album filled with pictures of each of his birthdays since he was three, each one different except for the fact they were just of us! My little tripod! There was a space at the back for today's picture and Blaine looked up at us with a watery smile.

"Guys I love it!" He lunged across the table landing in my lap and pulling Santana in for a three way kiss. "Seb take our picture!" He screamed throwing his phone and knocking over a glass on the table. We all turned to face him, heads towered up like a totem pole and pulled a series of funny faces. After which Blaine jumped up and declared the song playing was his jam and all but ran to the dance floor.

"Time for phase 3..." Santana whispered in my ear before running off to join him. As I looked over at Dale he downed his drink, eyes never leaving mine and smiled at me.

At around midnight I decide to take Dale home, but not before he had strutted his stuff along the bar as he stripped like a scene from coyote ugly. I walked up to where Blaine was currently lying on the floor and Sebastian was trying to convince him it was time to leave.

"Bumble bee, I'm going to take Dale home okay?" His eyes fluttered up to me and he smiled that trademark dorky grin of his.

"S'ok peachy! My s'bastian will take me's home! Look at his pretty eyes..." His babbling was highly amusing in my sober state. Sebastian stood looking embarrassed and annoyed and in this moment I was glad I wasn't in his shoes, they were horrid ones as well!

"Ok night night! Love you bumble!" I smiled as he tried to high five me with his foot.

"Loves you to peachy!" He giggled and began to babble incoherently. Sebastian sent me a look that meant I'll be fine but this is your fault and I mustered up my strongest bitch glare before storming away.

After letting everyone know I was leaving and prying Dale off of the top of the duke box and convincing him that no! He didn't need another shot for the road I got him to the car. A full two hour car ride later I got into his drive. In a journey that should take 40 minutes I had had to stop 10 times; twice so he could pee, twice so he could dance at a crossing, three times to buy food and three more times to get his clothes back on after stripping. Drunk dale was very amusing and a bit of hard work but cute enough to get away with it. I managed to get him inside and into bed and then ran to get him a basin and some water. When I got close enough to the bed he pulled me down beside him smiling at me.

"I like you floppy!" He mumbled stroking my face not very gently.

"Good! I like you too chip... We are friends..." I trail off as he pokes me in the eye.

"No no no! i like you like you!" And I can't help but laugh.

"Did you turn in to a teenage girl at some point this evening?"

"No! I don't like girls there icky and have all the wrong parts" he tried to whisper that last part... Tried being the main part of that sentence. "I like boys! Pretty boys like you!" His eyes looked into mine and I could see all the flecks of amber burning bright. "You know I don't care that you love bungle..."

"Bumble... and you do! if you were sober you wouldn't be saying this..."

"Yeah I would! I had an piffany... I don't care..."

"An epiphany..."

"That's what I said!" His hand returned to my face - thats right my face - stroking over my nose. "That I like you kurt floppy Hummel and I'm going to make you like me too!" He nuzzled in to the crook of my arm and I sighed, knowing I should go home but really I was quite enjoying the feeling of him snuggled into me.

"Dale I like you too but I don't think this is fair to you, and I don't want you to regret it in the morning you know?" Dale didn't answer so I looked down to see him sleeping drooling slightly on my shirt. "Sleep tight old man..." I whispered hugging him close nod sending a text off to my dad telling him dale was in a bad way and i couldn't leave him. He replied almost instantly, obviously he had been up waiting on me coming home.

Ok kiddo, no funny stuff! Tell Dale I'll see him tomorrow when you guys come over. To the moon and back xx

I felt all warm and fuzzy knowing how lucky I was to have an understanding dad, and possibly the fact that Dale had admitted he liked me helped. I eventually drifted off to sleep knowing that tomorrow could possibly change everything.

I woke awoken by a very loud bang pulling me out of my dreams. Sitting up right and snapping my eyes open I looked over to see Dale wasn't in the bed anymore, that's when I heard a soft groan. Peering over the edge of the bed I saw him star fished face first on the carpet. I had a small chuckle at the fact that he was naked trying to cover his ass up with a small alarm clock.

"Great your laughing..." I heard muffled into the carpet. He didn't move just stayed there.

"Dale why are you on the floor?" I asked trying to stifle the laughter racking my body.

"...I fell trying to cover myself up..." Still he didn't move.

"Hate to break it to ya babe but after having to force your clothes back on you four times last night... Your not such a jaw dropping sight..." I bit down on my lip trying to stop the giggles but it was useless.

"This is your fault! I warned you not to let me strip..." His arms flailing in my direction as the rest if his body stayed where it was.

"I didn't know you were serious!" I chuckle.

"Well now you know! A few drinks has me thinking I'm Dita Von Tee..."

"Oh she doesn't strip in a bar shouting I'm a real man hear me roar!" I break then and try to muffle the gut wrenching laughs with a pillow. Dale however sits up slowly and slides under the covers as much as he can without flashing himself. Then he slumps his head on to his knee. "I also had no idea you were so flexible old man!" That solicited a groan from him and another as his hangover kicked in.

"Please don't tell me I did the splits?" He whined in a very adorable voice.

"You did...but I was talking about the limbo..." Another groan cut through my teasing.

"Kill me now... I don't care how just do it!" He cried throwing his head and hands up.

"Don't worry the birthday boy caused even more of a scene people won't even remember..." He seemed to relax at that lightly placing his head next to my eye and I winced slightly, which caused him to look at me.

"Kurt! What happened to your eye?" I reached over to grab a mirror and stared at the swollen eye in my reflection.

"That would be where my head was battered by your foot mid break dance... Don't worry! It not that bad!" He looks genuinely guilty and slightly green.

"I'm soo sor-"

"Dale it was an accident! No need to apologise." A silence filled the room as Dale was sitting fiddling with the duvet. I knew I had to broach the subject, it just didn't make it any easier. "About last night though... You kind of said some things that I wanted to ask you about?" His head shot up hearing my serious tone. Looking at me with a mixture of nerves, worry and total confusion.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that embarrassed or offended you-"

"You didn't! It just..." I trailed off as his hand squeezed mine causing the army if butterflies to set up camp. " Well last night you kind of said that you like me..."

"Of course I like you! We are friends" dale piped up. Ok so I'm going to have to be blunt.

"No you said you liked me... And coupled with that kiss last week... I just wanted to know where your heads at?" I looked at him as he thought for a minute...say something now, anything!

"Well... I do like you Kurt! As much as I tried to not think about it I- it's always in my mind... I just don't want to force anything on you... What with... Everything that you have going on just now. I tried to push that kiss out if my head but I can't and if that means we can't be friends anymore then I get it..." He looks devastated as he finishes his speech taking his hands off of mine and playing with the duvet again. I turn to face him sitting on my knees.

"Dale I like you too but... Given the other things I am feeling right now I just don't know if its a good or fair idea to start anything with us... What if none of my feelings change? What if I get accepted to NYADA? What if-" I'm cut off as Dales lips find mine in a searing kiss. My hands find his hair trying to melt in closer and give as good as he was. This seemed to spur him on as his tongue looked for entrance between my lips which I happily granted with a soft moan, eventually we pulled apart breathless just looking at each other.

"Woah..." Dale eventually drawled out and it hung in the air between us, I could feel his breath against my face.

"What does this mean-" I was cut off by his hand this time covering my mouth as he lent his nose forward to touch my own.

"Let's save this conversation for when I'm fully clothed ok! Besides we have lunch with your dad in an hour!" As I nod he takes his hand away from my mouth and plants a sweet kiss to my nose, running off to the shower with as much grace as a naked man can. I stare after him until my phone buzzes behind me on the table.

_Phase three...xox_

_Tan! I think I have a boyfriend type person... Xox_

_Your that good huh?! I'm proud peachy xox_

_That didn't happen creep! And that makes it sound like you trained me up? Xox_

_Damn I swore it was a sure thing! I owe Blaine money :-( xox oh! I can give you pointers if you want?_

_Firstly ewww! Secondly why were you and Blaine betting on my sex life? Xox_

_Don't blow a fuse! Technically I bet on it... Blaine said Dale had more chance singing with frank Sinatra... That boy needs to join this decade!xox_

_You two are unbelievable! Why am I friends with you?! Xox_

_So Dales more chance singing with a dead guy huh?! 3_

_Because I'm awesome! And Blaine's got a cute butt... Don't lie I see you glance every so often! Xox_

_Owww peachy! Why are you yelling... Bumble is sad 3_

_Hangovers are a bitch... Hope your not too sore after all your break dancing... 3_

_I appreciate all asses... Equal opportunist! Dales is especially smooth... And boy can he kiss xox_

_Ok! Your pissed don't ignore me though I want details? Xox_

That confused me, did she not get my text?!

_I just text you back? Ill fill you in later xox_

_No you didn't! Also WANKY after he fills you in? Xox_

_Erm kurt? Why did I just get a text about Ass appreciation! Also Dad says you two better not be late... F_

_Sorry bro! Just winding up Tan! Just getting ready see you soon K_

_Shit I just sent the txt to Finn instead... I hope he doesn't tell dad! Xox_

_What breakdancing? 3_

_Ahahahahahaha xox_

_Real helpful! Satan! Xox_

_Ask your boyfriend to fill you in! 3_

_A hahahaha! Lighten up and call me later! Love you Xox_

_He won't pick up his cell? Plus mum and dad are freaking that I smashed the chandelier last night :-| 3_

_Long time Tan xox_

_Bee lets just say you had a very memorable birthday...ask Tan to fill you in ;-) love you 3_

_Long time... Was it that bad? 3_

A cough from the doorway makes me put my phone down as dale walks back in, dressed in only a towel. His hair sticking up on end, muscles clearly defined and his cheeks were flushed pink. Oh I'm staring! I really need to get a handle on those things! Dale just shuffled about looking busy picking out clothes.

"Sooooo" I drag out not quite sure what I'm saying next until its out there. "Are you my boyfriend now?" My eyes fly wide open and so do Dales as he rushes to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from!" I mumble trying my best not to look at him.

"Hey! Don't be embarrassed... I would love to be if that's what you want?" He nudges my side but I keep my head firmly in place just incase this is a practical joke. "Kurt? Look at me?" I cave at his flirty tone and when I see that smirk my heart speeds up.

"I-I-do you really?"

"I think I told you that the first time we met ..."

"That was drunk kurt! I never trust what drunk kurt says..."

"Well I happen to love drunk kurt! Don't mind just Kurt either..."

"Well I happen to love drunk Dale...your ok I suppose..." I joke rolling my eyes as he pretends to sob into his hands.

"You wound me! But I will forgive you if you say yes..." Despite the just I can feel the heat rising from his face.

"Does that make you my ball and chain?" I smirk at him with as much sass that I can muster with the way he's looking at me.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" He whispers before closing the distance between us. But I push him back quickly.

"Is this how you treat all your men?" But I give him another peck

"Only" kiss "save it" kiss "for you!" Kisses are peppered across my face and I snort despite my self.

"Dale?"

"Yes?"

"Get ready before my dad kills you for being late and dating his son..." His face turns serious and jumps off the bed.

"Yes sir!" He salutes before throwing on some pants. Then freezing on the spot. "Oh wait I forgot about your dad! Can we just call us quits?" He mimics strangling himself with his hands.

"Fine! Just don't get jealous if I start dry humping strangers in front of you FRIEND..." He's on me like a flash squeezing me tightly to his chest.

"My floppy! Mine!" He kisses the top of my head. "Even if your dad castrates me!"

"Oh the romance!" I place my hand on my head feigning a faint.

"Hey I'm nothing if not a gent babe!" He slaps my ass gently and gets up to pull on his shoes and coat.

"Oh how lucky I am to have a fossil like you as my boyfriend..." He stops and smiles at me then.

"Say it again..."

"Fossil?" He shakes his head eyes never leaving mine "boyfriend?" He pounced on me once more capturing my lips in a soft kiss that turns heated very quickly.

We could be a little late for lunch...

Lunch went surprisingly well, Finn avoided my eye for most of it but I suppose texting him about appreciation of all asses would do that to your straight little bro... Dad was on his best behaviour and sat looking not too surprised when we told him. All in all a good day! It was still hard to let Dale go home, but he had to work unfortunately for me. This was how me and Dad were sitting alone in the kitchen (Finn was at Rachel's and Carole had to work) on opposite sides of the breakfast island.

"So you and Dale huh?" My dad was very good at not giving much away in his facial expressions so u couldn't tell where this was going.

"Yeah pretty much..." I took a swallow of my coffee not knowing how to respond.

"Do we, uh, need to go over anything?" There it was!

"No dad I'm good!" I flush deep red I do not need the talk again! I'm still scarred from the last one!

"Ok- well just remember that- you-"

"Matter I know! I know!"

"Good! Well just so you know... Im real happy for ya kiddo!" He patted my shoulder and I felt overwhelming love flow through me. "Dales a great guy, just don't rush into anything you hear?"

"Thanks dad! I love you..."

"To the moon and back..." As i hugged my dad I couldn't think if anything better than this. And had a whole new Optimism for how my life was going to work out! Today was a good to be Kurt Hummel!


	9. One Month Anniversary

The next month sped along in a whirl wind what with glee practice, school work, catching up with friends and spending time with my boyfriend. That's right Kurt Hummel has a gorgeous older boyfriend! One that spoils him with dates and attention whenever he can, the only downfall however was the fact that we haven't gone past making out... Don't get me wrong they were amazingly hot make out sessions but never went south of the border. What didn't help was the amount of times Blaine would turn up at school walking with a slight limp or covered in marks up his neck, it hit me with a wave of jealousy every time, not because I had feelings for him! No they had been squashed down well and truly in my do not open box and any time they tried to resurface, I would stare endlessly at the picture of me and Dale on our first date that was now my screen saver. It still got to me though he was having all these new experience and Tana was on to yet another new girl, leaving me as the blushing Virgin. It's not like I haven't tried to go further but something always comes up, or my dad walks in on us (20 times now... Not that I'm counting).

This is what I was thinking about as we sat in glee practice on Tuesday afternoon Blaine and Santana chatting animatedly over the top of me about some programme about an indie band I don't know.

"Hello earth to kurt!" Oh they were both looking at me, my sporadic noises and head nods mustn't be enough of an answer...

"Sorry tuned out for a second! What where you saying?" I looked to Blaine who was dancing around excitedly in his chair.

"That the producer - who was at the studio session I went to with Seb - the lip smashers producer?" I glanced at him trying to follow what he was saying while not having a clue who they were.  
"You are hopeless!" He chuckled nudging my leg "Anyway... He wants me to come down and do some backing vocals that might go onto their debut album! How cool is that?" He starts bouncing again as I catch up.

"Wow! That's awesome bee! But what about school?" I ask seriously and Blaine rolls his eyes at me.

"It's evenings and weekends he slotted me in but if the guys like it I might get to go to a few gigs with them over Christmas!" My heart lurches at that we have traditions to uphold. Decorating a gingerbread house, dancing along to rocky horror, Christmas Eve sales! Me him and Santana. Tripod. Always. "Floppy we can still do all our usual things! Please be happy for me..." Dorky grin... Check, batted lashes... Check, puppy dog eyes...check, heart melting...check!

"Of course I am you sillo! This is so exciting!" I squeak hugging him to me. As Santana squeezes in between us.

"Oh how I love my gays!" She plants a firm kiss on both our cheeks and sniffs away a subtle tear. But we both saw it smiling a knowing smile at each other.

"Guys as heart warming as this is to watch..." Mr Smythe chimes in standing with his hands on his hips "get changed! Auditorium 5 minutes!" He turns to stalk out the room "not in here Santana!" He shouts over his shoulder as Santana true to form is pulling her T-shirt over her head.

"Seriously does that guy have eagle eyes?" She whined looking at me with her t-shirt hanging from her hand.

"Finn would you stop gawking! I can't believe you!" Rachel screamed getting up and storming off to where the girls were changing. Santana pulled her top back on and smiled happily as she started walked out after her.

"Tan do you have to rub you naked in her face?" I questioned but I'm not going to lie it was highly amusing to watch.

"Oh please Gretel needs to lighten up! As if the BFUG would stand a chance..." She threw up the middle finger at Finn as she left knowing he was going to moan at that.

Half an hour later we still hadn't started rehearsing as Rachel refused to stand beside Santana and Santana childishly kept following her around. I was lying on the ground with my feet up on the piano stool humming my solo when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Hey floppy! Just a little view of perfection for my perfect boyfriend... Xx_

Attached was an amazing view of Tiffanys all lit up at night. My heart sank, Dale had been in New York for 3 days! 3 days without me! Sure he was working at a boring launch party but in my favourite city while I sat listening to Rachel Berry list off a number of reasons that she hated Santana, we were at number 56... Your boobs are to perky to be real... Oh I wish I was joking. I sneaked a little picture of the scene above me and attached it to a text back.

_Well here is my view right now... Berrys on the war path... I miss you! When will you be home? Xx_

_Not for another few days! They want me to cater a recording session for some god awful band :-( I won't be back till Saturday xx_

That put me in a very bad mood! Our one month anniversary was on Thursday we had plans for a movie night... Now I was going to be home alone while he was in NewYork without me.

_Aww... Ok you can't help it... Ill Skype u later! Xx_

Returning my phone to my pocket I stood up and slammed my hand down on a few piano keys silencing them all.

"Rachel I'm sorry Santana has better boobs than you... Even I can appreciate them but for god sakes! Get in position and let's rehearse this frigging number!" Everyone just stood staring at me and I took a deep breath before roaring "NOW!" To which everyone got into position even Mr. Smythe who had been in the wings playing angry birds after trying unsuccessfully to pull the arguement apart. I couldn't let Dale know I was upset but I could definitely bitch out my friends!

Later on that night I was dancing around my room, singing at the top of my lungs to some gut wrenching songs that were definitely helping to vent my anger when my phone started blaring "you can leave your hat on". Dales song ever since his escapades at Blaine's birthday. I stopped to take a breath and tried to sound nonchalant as I answered.

"Hello..."

"Floppy!" That tone was definitely drunk Dale.

"Babe... How much have you had to drink?"

"Jus a feeeew!" He over slurred to try and make a point.

"Where are you?"

"At the hotel bar with some of the guys!"

"Hot guys?"

"Not as hot as my boyfriend! My boyfriend has an amazingly amazing ass!"

"Sounds like a catch!" I chuckle as I here someone scream 'too much info'.

"Oh he is...you have no idea the things I'd do to him if he was here..." All the blood in my body seemed to fly south at the tone of that statement.

"Like what exactly?"

"Like having him straddled on top of me... Grinding down hard against me..." I was having a serious issue with my pants constricting my now fully hard cock that was begging to be let out as I palmed it through my jeans.

"That sounds good..."

"Then I'd bite and suck on every bit of his neck I could reach..." I give in to the sensation unzipping my jeans and tightly grabbing my self twisting my hand at the head.

"Mmmm what else..." I manage to croak roughly as I feel the heat gathering in my belly all my nerve endings shuddering.

"Kurt...are you... Hold on!" I here a lot of cheering on the other end quickly fade away as a door slams shut. "Kurt? You there?" I here the change in his voice and can practically see his blown pupils in my head and that makes my hips buck up into my own hand.

"Yeah...I'm here..." I practically growl at him.

"What are you... What... Are you..." He stutters out the sentence.

"Dale... " I pant out raggedly as I feel the heat rising through my body, my chest heaving as my thrust become more erratic.

"Oh my... Kurt... Just... Oh my god imagine its me there... Your hands is my hand... Oh fuck!" And that's all it takes, I bite down hard to stop me from crying out to loud and throw my head back as my come shoots across my stomache. I snap my eyes shut riding out the wave of pleasure. Then I lie there letting my shallow breaths level out, hearing dale doing some panting of his own.

"Fuck! That was..." He trails off and I'm a bit worried as to what he's going to say.

"Bad?" I worry my bottom lip with my teeth as my insides drop. What if I was too forward? What if he didn't want that?

"Kurt! That was just..." He chuckled gasping slightly for breath "I can't believe you did that it was so... Fucking hot!" I can't help the smile that spreads across my face then as I lie watching my ceiling.

"Really?"

"Oh my god you have no idea what you do to me?!" I didnt answer him and after a couple of minutes he started again "kurt I just came- in my pants like a 14 year old - in the restroom of the hotel, with just listening to you get off..." I'm blushing furiously which is ironic given my behaviour in the past 10 minutes!

"Oh!"

"Oh is right! And now I have to figure out how to get up the stairs without anybody seeing me like this..."

"Well I hope your boyfriend doesn't get too jealous..."

"I hope he does...god I miss you!"

"I miss you too! See you Saturday?" I hear him mumble under his breath about it not coming quick enough and chuckle "sweet dreams old man!"

"Always of you..." And he hangs up leaving me to groggily stare at my ceiling, after a few minutes I get up and wash my self before finally sliding under the covers and drifting off to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

By the time Thursday morning rolls around I'm counting down the 51 hours until I get to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend. I can last 51 hours I just need a distraction. Unfortunately that comes in the form of some slushy facial as soon as I enter those big double doors. You would think the sting would become less painful after 3 years of them on nearly a daily basis, but no I arrive twenty minutes late to my first class with very blood shot eyes earning me a suspicious glance from the teachers. As I throw myself into my chair Blaine gives me a gentle pat and a knowing look.

"Happy fricken anniversary to me!"

"Kurt don't let it get you down!"

"What? The fact that my very gorgeous first boyfriend isn't here? Or that I have purple slushing soaked into my favourite top?" I whisper angrily. Pulling out my paper and pen to angrily start scribbling notes.

"Both! We can do something tonight if you want? Me and Seb were going to the studio?"

"No thanks Bee, third wheeling on your anniversary is almost more depressing than sitting on you own..." I smile at him to show I will be fine even though I'm not so sure my self.

"Ok if your sure but you wouldn't be third wheeling... Your my best friend that is too brilliant to be any circular shape..." Which made me laugh and receive a lunch time detention, god I hate English!

My mood could not get any worse at the end of my last class! Detention meant spending lunch with a room full of homophobic jocks that took the opportunity to knock me off my chair, gaining me a huge bruise to my back. On the way to get ice I slipped down a flight of stairs that lead me to a sprained wrist, then wrapping that up meant I was late for yet another class which gave me (you guessed it) another lunch time detention. Couple that with the fact that I hadn't heard from Dale had me fizzing from the inside out! So when I rounded the corner to my locker the last thing I expected was a lily to be hanging out of the grate. I told Blaine I was fine! I let out the biggest sigh gently sniffing the flower and opening my locker where I was greeted with a whole bouquet of them and a small florist card. I pulled it out slowly holding my breath.

**To my perfect little floppy,  
I wish I could be there in person! Happy one month anniversary! Kisses chip xxx**

These were from Dale, my amazing, hot boyfriend! I couldn't help but pull my phone out straight away.

_They are amazing! How did you get them in there though? And how did you know I love lillies? Xx_

_I have my ways young floppy ;) I did good huh? Xx_

_You did amazing! I kind of feel bad I didn't get you anything! Xx_

_You are enough! Could I ask you a favour though? Xx_

_Anything after these... Xx_

_Can you go to my house? The neighbour says my alarms going off! Keys under the mat. Xx_

_Well I suppose seeing as I just got the most exquisite flowers! But how many times do I need to tell you not to leave the key there... Xx_

_I know! Ill move it when I get home! Thanks babe, Skype you later if I get a break? Xx_

_Of course ;-) thank you again! Xx_

_Your welcome ;-) xx_

"What are you smiling at?" Santana's drawled voice makes me jump, my sore wrist throb slightly.

"My BOYFRIEND sent some beautiful flowers to me!" I reply dreamily which is met by her retching like she has a fur ball.

"Sorry just brought my lunch back up!" Earning her an eye roll from me.

"Ok your witty!" I glare at her "but I need to go to dales his alarms going off!" This is when she starts imitating a whipping gesture "I'm not whipped! He asked me for a favour... You could come with me?"

"Hell no! I'm going on a date!" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"With Ashley huh? She seemed nice..."

"No with Ashley's cousin Terri... Peachy dont look at me like that! Ill be careful... I won't let anyone knock me up..." I throw my hands to my head in desperation.

"So not the point but I don't have time to argue with you! Love you!" I place a kiss to her cheek and run out of the building before she can reply.

When I pull up outside I don't here an alarm so confusingly I find the hide-a-key and walk inside. After having a look around everything seems ok, nobody has smashed any windows and the alarm looks like its just been switched off. I do another quick lap and I'm about to leave through the front door when I hear some dragging noises in the garage. I pick up the nearest thing I can find before heading towards the door.

"Hello?..." I pause with my hand on the door knob waiting for a reply. All that comes is another dragging sound. Ok Hummel you can do this open the door. I swing the door open and jump in to the garage.

"Ok I know your in here get out before I call the cops! I'm armed!" I shout into the darkness and then hear a familiar chuckle. Wait that can't be right...

"And what a scary feather duster it is..." I hear his voice chuckle before a click of a switch turns on fairy lights, thousands of fairy lights. My jaw drops as I take in the scene, there's a blanket laid out with cheesecake and all my other favourite foods, pillows neatly arranged around the side, hundreds of lights hanging down from the roof and there in amongst it all stands Dale. In an amazing fitted pair of dress pants and maroon shirt setting of the sparkle in his eyes. I realise I've been standing open mouthed and quickly shut it dropping the deadly feather duster to the ground.

"What are you doing here? You said Saturday?" I manage to whisper in to the room not quite believing its for me.

"And miss celebrating that I have had the most beautiful boyfriend for a month? I don't think so!" He grins a huge smile at me then, the one that's always reserved for me.

"Oh well..." I trail off as he walks towards me. "Don't let me interrupt..." I trail off turning as if I'm about to leave when he pulls me towards him so our noses touch.

"Your not getting away that easy..." He pulls me tighter if that's possible.

"But what about this beautiful boyfriend of yours? I hear he can be a bit fiesty..." I try to sound as sarcastic as possible when all I want to do is scream from the top of my lungs.

"Shut up and kiss me you dork!" I try to hold my ground but its fading quickly.

"Oh the romance..."

"You love I-" I cut him off then sealing his lips with my own, trying to melt as far into him as I can. Eventually we pull apart flushed and breathless.

"I can't believe you did all this..."

"Well believe it babe!" He pulls me onto the blanket.

It was perfect swapping food for kisses and lazily chatting in between, just us against the world. I can't believe someone would go to all this trouble for me. Which I tell him several times earning me a smattering of sloppy kisses. Eventually we drag ourselves into his lounge and slump down in front of a film, content to just cuddle each other and place lazy kisses when ever we feel like it.

"Kurt are you crying?" Dale looks at me as the credits roll.

"No-" I sniff wiping my eyes discretely.

"Yes you are..."

"Well it's just a happy ending is all!"

"Oh my god! Your totally crying over Richie rich!" He chuckles softly

"Look it's not my fault! I'm a people person..." I say from behind a blush.

"Oh my god! Your sooo adorable... I love you..." Wait what? I snap my head up and catch dale looking like he has a missile launcher trained on him.

"You what?"

"Nothing I said your adorable and then just stopped talking..." He was bright red with wide eyes surveying me.

"No you didn't... You... You said...you love me?" I try to make sure I heard correctly.

"I- kurt- I-" he just keeps babbling staring at me.

"You love me?" I probably look like a crazed maniac right now. "You love me!"

"If its too soon we can just take it back... I didn't say anything!" Dale pushes himself into my face touching our noses together trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"Oh no you don't! You said it's out there it's never going back in!" I look at him seriously before my heart melts at that look and I give him a gentle kiss.

"You're not freaked out?" He pulls back trying to gage my feelings.

"I'm terrified!" He looks scared at that so I hurry to finish. "But a good terrified! Like when your waiting in line to ride the cracken terrified!" His lips barely brush over mine as he hold my head firmly in place.

"You know I don't expect you to say it just because I did? Just wait till it feels right for you ok!" He gives me a peck to my nose as I nod. "But I do have a little thought for my anniversary present..." His face has changed into a very devilish grin. As he pulls me into his lap.

"And what's that?" I try to act aloof but already I'm straining against my pants. He leans up to connect our lips in a chaste kiss.

"Well I had a very interesting phone call on Tuesday...in which I was left in a very precarious situation..." He pushed up against me and I could feel he had the same problem as me.

"Well I suppose I could help you out with that..." I trail of as the friction of me grinding against him makes me moan slightly. "I've only got half an hour till curfew though..." I pretend to try and move off of him but he roughly grabs my ass squeezing our erections together and I can't continue with witty comeback.

"Well... I'm... Going...to be...embarrassingly... Quick..." He moves against me roughly between each word and I cry out slightly at the rush of electricity flowing through me. That's all it takes for me to snap into my sexy alter ego, bending down to capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss with tongues and slightly bitten lips.

I start thrusting down as much as I can,while he pushes his hips up to meet each thrust. I feel him grab my ass cheeks slowly putting pressure where my hole is under the material making me only thrust harder against him to get more friction. I pull out a few of his buttons kissing down his chest until I find a nipple and my teeth graze over it causing his to yell out. That does it and I feel myself thrusting faster as the familiar sensation pools in my stomach, Dale starts screaming expletives and throws one hand in to his hair, which sends me over the edge feeling my whole body stutter as I come hard and fast in my pants, Dales name on my lips. A few seconds later I watch Dales eyes squeeze shut as he fiercely holds me down on top of him. I fall forward on to his chest breathing heavily and can feel his heart racing just as quick as mine.

"Best anniversary present ever!" He pants into the silence after a few minutes.

"I love you old man.." I chuckle against him, not caring that we are both sticky and disgusting, just happy to be held by him.


	10. Competitive Shenanigans

"Ok bumble! It's 9pm on a Saturday! We are standing in the freezing cold school car park... I fail to see where the fun in this is?" Santana sat on the hood of my car pulling a sweater over her body.

"Yeah I don't like school... Books are just the teachers way of brainwashing us... That's why I eat my text book pages..." We all burst into a fit of giggles then, you can always trust Brittany to lighten the mood.

Blaine had sent out a group text earlier that day saying he had a fun night planned, telling us to meet at the school. This plan also appeared to involve Sebastian and Dale whether it was necessity or just so they didn't feel left out I'm not to sure! So here we all were freezing our asses off while Blaine looked very smug indeed. I curled into Dale slipping my hands under his coat for a little warmth... It didn't hurt that I could feel his muscles through his top either.

"Ok! As we all know sectionals are only two weeks away..."

"We are going to kick ass y'all..."

"Which is why we should be practicing..."

"Don't remind me..."

"Babe we aren't in your glee club..."

"Get to the fun stuff!" Tan screamed over everyone's voices making Blaine wave his hands around to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying... I have a good idea for some team building..."

"Bumble if your about to suggest a love inn! I have to protest... Only 6 of you are good looking enough for me to get jiggy with..."

"Santana that's disgusting! Who says we'd want you anyway?"

"Berry your way off my scale and DONT even get me started on those grandma sweaters..."

"This is why everyone ha-"

"Guys! As I was saying I've got a game for us to play!" People start to moan but he continues on anyway. "Trust me you'll love it...I've made up challenges for you to complete... Each challenge has different point values... Depending on how dangerous they are! We will split up into teams- don't bother I have them picked out already- and try to do as much of the list as you can in 4 hours!" He trails off indicating he is finished.

"What do we get if we win B?" Finn chirps up from where he's been hanging half out his car.

"An act of your choice from somebody in the group ! No one can refuse doing it either...you in or what?" Everyone lets out a cheer and Blaine does a small victory dance. "Ok teams! Kurt, Seb and Mercedes team one!"

"Aw hell naw! We are team fabulous! Look at this boo!" Mercedes squeaks poking at my side. I'm just trying to hide anger that he has set up a game just to make me talk to his boyfriend. Ok so for us all to bond but I know Seb enough do I really have to be on his team!

"Ok Cedes! Quinn, Dale and Finn your team 2! Puck, Tina and Artie team 3! Mike, Rachel and Brittany team 4! Sugar, Sam, and Santana will be team five! Me and joe will be team 6! Here is your sheets... Photo evidence or an item has to be there to get your points! Ok? Get going and be back here by 1 am! Later losers!" Blaine and joe sped off to his car as everyone else started to pile in to cars and speed off the race was on!

******Team 1******

"Right guys what do you wanna do first?" I ask out to the car trying not to glare at Seb! It's not his fault Blaine put us together he's probably hating it as much as me.

"What about 52?" He asks casually and I roll my eyes. Of course he'd want to do get a stranger to buy you a drink! Well actually that's maybe harsh he's not hit on anyone else while they were together. Be nice Hummel!

"It's as good a place as any I suppose!" Mercedes smiled feeling awkward in the tension I was giving off.

"Ok scandals is just up the road?" I ask Sebastian although I hope that means I don't have to help with this one. I get a brisk nod before taking the turn off.  
Thankfully Sebastian knows the bouncer (how often do you have to go some place to be on first name terms I wonder?) and we get straight in where he makes a beeline for the bar. Mercedes excuses herself to the toilet and I just stand trying not to get noticed. Unfortunately straight away I feel a hand on my ass.

"Hey good looking..." This guy is good looking but I can tell he knows it. He has that not quite natural glow if you get what I mean!

"I'm taken!" I say abruptly moving out of his reach just to be followed by him. "As in I have a boyfriend..."

"I have a maths test tomorrow... But let's not waste time listing things we can cheat On!" His smug smile actually makes my skin crawl. Do guys really fall for that? I'm about to answer back but he tried to press his body up against mine.

"Hey do you mind getting your hands off my boyfriend?" Sebastian had appeared at some point squaring up to the guy and giving him a death glare. Mr creepy didn't want to stick around after that funnily enough. "You ok?" Sebastian was looking at me concerned.

"Yeah! Guy just didn't know how to take a hint - thanks by the way!" I blushed knowing this would know doubt get back to Blaine!

"Don't mention it...what are friends for? Come on I have someone buying me a drink!" He grabbed my hand dragging me through the crowd. Where a very colourful cocktail sat. I took a picture of him and 'Ralph' with the drink on my phone. Ralph then proceeded to try and stick his hand down Sebs crotch. It's funny how fast angry guys can run even after being kneed in the balls, but me and Seb made it to the car and locked the door laughing breathlessly.

"I can't - believe that guy!"

"I know! He was like fifty! Just because you bought a drink it doesn't mean you get a ticket for the sex express! I mean seriously I have standards!" Sebastian chuckled out loud and I giggled along with him.

"And don't get me started on the clothes... I thought being gay meant you were always fabulous!" I pull a disgusted face and Sebastian doubles over in hysterics.

"He mustn't have got the memo about lime green leather body suits being out!" I'm about to say something when banging on a window makes us both look round to see Mercedes out of breath but with a huge grin. I unlock the back door to let her climb in.

"Want to cross off 82?" She hands me her phone with a very amused expression.

"Wait what was 82? Never mind I got it! Eww what are these two doing in the background?" Sebastian leaned over my shoulder to see the picture of Mercedes in the men's room posing in the mirror while two guys were doing something erotic in an open cubicle.

"That's the rusty trombone! Great move..." I can feel my blush creeping up my face and it appears he's realised what he said and clears his throat. "Sorry" is mumbled out across the car and I can't help but wonder if he's done that with Blaine.

"Anyway guys I was thinking we could do this one next?" Pointing to 24: take back an item of the teams clothing to the wrong store and get a refund. Mercedes chuckles to herself at our expressions. "Trust me I can do this! I just need to get my angry on!" As I start the car I begin to think that maybe this could end badly, but at least we are having fun!

*******Team 2************

"I can't believe you managed that!" I sit jaw open staring between Finn and Quinn in the front of the car. I have just witnessed her climb inside a claw machine for number 8 (I can fit in here).

"I'm flexible what can I say?" Quinn smirks and Finn coughs loudly and starts the car engine. "Plus I can guarantee we will get 10 points for most creative! And Mr. Schue says Rachel's the most talented please!" She winks at me and I'm still trying to process how she got in there, I know I watched but its totally fucked up!

"If you had a few extra parts I'd be mega turned on right now..." I stutter and Quinn slaps my shoulder playfully.

"Don't tell me kurt has shown you his party piece yet?" She winks at me and I gulp down the lump in my throat.

"Dude that's my brother!" Finn moans to nobody in particular.

"It's my hot boyfriend I think you'll find!" I smile proudly thinking about him. Those eyes, those lips, that ass-

"Please tell me your not thinking about him naked right now?!" He glares at me through the rear view mirror.

"No! I can control myself you know!"

"From what I hear you two are always making out..." Quinn raises her eyebrow in a pointed glare and I blush a little.

"Argh my brain doesn't need to know any of this!" Finn huffs as he turns the engine off and opening the door. "I'm going to do 82! Stay here and decide whats next." The door slams before I can even argue that I should be the one to go and me an Quinn at left alone.

"Ok so level with me how was he?" Quinn turns on to her knees hanging over the chair and looking at me.

"How was who?" I ask even though I know what she's referring to.

"Don't play dumb! Kurt! I always had the suspicion he'd be crazy in the bedroom..."

"Quinn- we haven't slept together yet! And if we did I wouldn't tell you!" I squeal slightly more flustered than I meant to. She laughed until she noticed me face and faltered.

"Wait a minute! Your telling me that you have been together 3MONTHS and you still haven't slept together?" She looked gobsmacked and I get why, we can't keep our hands off each other when we are together but I know Kurt's not ready for that yet, and as much as I want to I am not rushing him into his first time it should be special. That's what he deserves, the romance of it all. I feel uncomfortable as she just stares at me stunned into silence but I don't know what to say to break it.

"Oh my god!" She bounces slightly shaking the car. "You love him!"

"Of course I do! He's just amazing! I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have him..." I trail off feeling embarrassed its not like I really know Quinn that well.

"But you like... REALLY love him!" I don't know what else to say but I can't help the broad grin that comes over me thinking about kurt. "I just... Don't hurt him ok! He's special! He deserves a fairy tale after all the crap that gets thrown at him..."

"I know! he deserves the world..." I trail off as Finn comes flying back into the car taking in Quinn's watery smile as she turns back into her seat.

"What did I miss?" He looks between us and We mumble both just shake our heads.

*********Team 3***********

"Tina stop texting this is war!"

"Pucks right we need to concentrate to win! I want Finn to carry me on his shoulders for a day! I'd love to know how it feels to be that tall..."

"Guys I'm sorry but... Quinn just text me saying... That... Oh just look!"

OMG! Most perfect couple alert #kale! He is seriously heart eyed over our boy! I think he's in it for the long haul! Arghjgsryuhffyh to excited to text! Q x

"Damn!"

"Word!"

"I'm so happy for him I could cry!"

********Team 4**********

Honey! I'm so in love with you! Also i just love love! Sooo happy right now 3

I'm glad? Love you too but Rachel says I can't fraternise with the enemy 3

"Mike! Stop texting Tina and get your butt out the car... Most creative planking here we come!" Rachel yells at me.

"Guys! Planking is so bad! Those poor trees didn't ask to die! I thought you were a vegan?" I can't help but laugh at Brittany sternly looking at Rachel who is flabbergasted.

"Britt why don't you take the picture and me and Rachel will pose up on the fountain ok?" I hand her my phone before climbing up to the centre and lying out flat across it. While Rachel does the same on a lower down level. Once it's been taken we get back down and huddle together.

"Ok I think Brittany should swap clothes with a stranger since we just did that!"

"Good plan! Britt?" I look at her thoughtful expression.

"Ok! Lord tubbington doesn't like this outfit anyway!" She states before running over to a group of boys who cheer as she starts to strip off.

"Oh god! Does she have to do it right there?!" I'm not really listening as I send off a text to all the guys.

*********Team 5**********

"Damn my girl is hoooooot!"

"Seriously Bieber with Botox! Can you shut up while I concentrate!" I roll my eyes at him and sugar laughs shrilly in my ear.

"Satan your just jealous that I got her... And why are you meditating on the hood of the car?" I catch him shuffling around out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm connecting with my Mexican third eye!" I say flicking him hard on his forehead before returning to my position.

"You know daddy could get us a fireman no problem!" Sugar huffs from the other side of the car and I make a mental note to kill Blaine! Seriously this is my team.

"Listen her richy bitch! You can't get by paying for everything!" I jump down off the car and standing straight before her. "Besides the firemen have just arrived..." But I'm cut off by her scream as Dale swings her on to his shoulder and takes off running across the field. "Abercrombie bring her back! This is sabotage!"

"All is fair in love and war! Get the picture Quinn quick!" He screams over his shoulder as he keeps sprinting across the grass.

Great! Now I have to climb up on that fire engine and simulate titanic with one of these old decrepit fire men. Or I would if I hadn't been picked up by Finn before being rattled about as he runs to catch Dale up. This is war!

*********Team 6**********

"Blaine your phones going off again!" Joe looks at me with scared eyes. I don't Blame him either that's the fifth time in the last minute. And now it was blaring out my ringtone great! I sigh reaching out for it and see a FaceTime request from Sebastian and pull it open.

"Seb we can't help you guys!" I say before he even opens his mouth. "I'm trying to win!" I see him roll his eyes

"Baby that's not why I'm calling! Will you please tell your best friend to stop texting me threatening messages and actually call her back! She's disrupting our mission to kick your ass!" I can hear Mercedes and kurt cackling in the background.

"Why is Tana wanting me?" I see him shrug. "And secondly don't think that you will win... Me and joe are on track to kick ass!" I now see Kurt's face pull into focus!

"Blainers! Talking on your phone and driving is just illegalness!"

"So is drinking underage kurt! Why are you drunk...Seb! Why is he drunk!"

"Relax I just gave him a couple of tequilas! We're about to do number -"

"-no don't tell him it's a secret! Bye bumble"

"Bye babe love you!"

"Love you too just...keep an eye on him will you!" But they had disconnected by then. I turn my attention to the texts six from Tan, one from dale and two from Sam.

Blaine! Dale and Finn sabotaged out move! Xox

Bumble can we add a task?xox

Satan says can we get twenty points for a new task? Sam

Never mind I did it anyway! I feel good now! Xox

Why aren't you answering me anyway?! It's rude thought you were meant to be dapper!xox

Dude Satan just let the air out of Finns tyre! Shit just got real... White chocolate out! Sam

Don't believe a word Finn says! Xox

It was all Karma! Xox

Blaine why did your boyfriend just send me a picture of my half naked boyfriend hanging off a pole!? D

Holy shit! They are doing 69! Kurt may be a tad drunk... B

Tan go back and help Finn with his tyres! Xox

Not a chance bumble! The game is on! Xox

My boyfriend is stripping and I missed it?! Gooood! D

Ok so it's got a bit serious but still a good plan! We just need a plan to win this.

"Joe how do you feel about window displays?" This is genius as long as we don't get caught!"

****Kurt and Dale****

"Ok so are you going to talk to me at any point?" I stare across at him as he turns off the car engine in my drive. "Ok your mad I get it! But it was all part of the game I'm not mad you kissed Quinn..."

"Because I don't like Quinn! I like guys..." He looks up at me "I can't believe they saw you naked before I did" he mumbled under his breath but I heard it.

"Hold on! Your not mad I stripped in a bar... It's just that you didn't see?" He's shifting uncomfortably in his seat which makes me know I'm right and I can't help but laugh.

"It's not fair your my boyfriend not there's!" He whines throwing his head onto the wheel.

"Oh poor baby!" I giggle out as sarcastically as I can.

"It's not funny!" He protests but the pout he is pulling is quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"It is a bit... I love that your jealous its very cute!"

"I'm not cute! Im a rugged 25 year old..." He states pulling me in for a sloppy kiss.

"A very cute 25 year old!" I giggle as he places butterfly kisses all over my face. "I love you! See you tomorrow ok?" He nods as I get out of the car but calls my name making me turn back.

"Don't be too hard on Blaine on Monday! You don't want a fall out before nationals..."

"Oh he will be the happiest mannequin ever and besides no refusal clause! I'm set for a very fun day" I wink and skip up the path to my house. I love to win!

****Blaine and Sebastian****

"Baby I'm sorry you lost! But at the same time I'm very excited to claim my prize..." His eyebrows wiggle at me suggestively.

"It's ok! Could of been Tana that had me but you and kurt is fine... Well your request is... Kurt will have me standing as his mannequin for hours!" I groan at the thought.

"Well that's not till Monday, what I have in mind could keep you happy all tomorrow!"

"I don't get why you want to do that though? We've already done it three times this week..." I snuggle into his chest as his arms wrap around me.

"Because its fun! And besides no refusals you said oh mighty game master!" He dug his fingers into my ribs making me shriek.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop tickling me!" I breath deeply as he relents his assault and gently bites my ear making me shiver.

"I love you!" He whispers softly in the nibbled ear.

"No need to butter me up! I already said that we can go record a duet together..."

"But I love you anyway!" He says before kissing me soundly on the lips.


	11. Surprise!

"Kurt stop pacing..." I heard him in the back of my mind but it didn't calm the nerves shooting through my body on full throttle.

"Peachy! Your making me feel sick..." Even Santana's agitated voice wasn't calming me down.

"You'll wear a hole through your boots!" That was enough to stop me in my tracks and look at my two best friends worried faces. "Now why are you worrying?" Was he for real!

"I don't know Bumble maybe its the fact that I have my first competition solos...EVER! My hairs floppy, my pants don't fit right and I think I might be getting strep... Or throat cancer! I read this article that said repetitive straining of vocal chords can cause that!" And I'm off again on my continuous pacing of the hallway. While the rest of the new directions stare at me through the green room door. "I might as well give up and die now! And become one of those memorial pages in the year book with quotes like gone to soon or-"

"-ok stop and take a breath!" Blaine's gripping me tightly on each shoulder so I have no choice but to stop and take a breath. "Your hair is fine! Your pants are so tight you couldn't fit a twenty in the pocket and your not going to die!" I try to argue but Santana slaps me up side my head.

"Owwww!" I scream throwing my hand to where it hurts. "What was that for?!" I throw a sulky look in her direction.

"That was for being an idiot!" She hits me again as I try to move away "that one was because your morphing into berry2.0 and over my dead body is that happening! That would be too many reindeer sweaters for the world... Consider me a modern day mother Theresa!" And I can't help but laugh at her serious face and the vision of my head on Rachel's body.

"Definitely not my idea of a good look!" I sigh trying to catch my breath again. "Thanks though I don't know what I'd do with out you two!" I pull them both in for a hug.

"We are gonna win I can feel it! Love you guys" Blaine mumbles from under Santana's hair.

"God you two are soo emotional! I swear you'd be terrific in Sophie's choice..." Santana smears but her eyes show a different story. I give myself a little shake as the green room lights flicker through the open door.

"It's now or never!" I try to gulp down the bile I feel rising from my stomach.

"Blackbeard records this is Dale?"

"Aragahsjdjeksjeue can't talk..."

"Kurt?"

"We...we won! Oh my gaga! Can you believe it? we won!" I scream down the phone over the din from the rest of the group.

"Babe that's amazing...I knew you could do it though!" I can hear a cheer go up through the kitchen as all his staff listen in to our conversation.

"I just can't believe it! We are going to regionals! I'm so happy!" I do a little victory dance on the spot and it earns me a few odd looks but I couldn't care less I was riding the high.

"Are you doing your victory dance?" He chuckles as I stop in my tracks and blush furiously red.

"Not now..."

"Your adorable! I love you!" He laughs down the phone.

"I love you too! Can't wait to see you tomorrow, even if its surrounded by my family..." I breath out a little hoarsely as I realise we haven't had alone time since last weekend.

"Don't worry I can bend over so you can check out my ass a couple of times if you want..." A muffled wolf whistle goes off from behind him.

"Chip you can't say things like that!" I mumble so nobody Hears my side of the conversation.

"Why not? I happen to know you appreciate my ass..." He trails seductively.

"Because now all I will be thinking about is grabbing that ass to pull you tighter to me!" I moan beginning to feel aroused...shit not now! Think of Rachel in a bikini...Rachel in a bikini!

"Well that's fair considering all I will be thinking about is pinning you down underneath me..." He whispered huskily and I knew he was going to be left with a problem after this call too. I could see Rachel signalling me from the corner of my eye, waving her arms around like a bad 90's dance move.

"Baby I have to go, we are off out for pizza... Love you and see you tomorrow!"

"Love you too and I'm very proud to call you mine."

"Dork!" I laugh affectionately as I hang up and head to where Santana is telling Sebastian why it would be only fair to let her watch them go at it which made me cringe slightly. Sebastian smiled when he noticed my presence. (We had formed an almost friendship since last week.)

"Superstar! Fancy telling your best friend why that's not happening!" He rolls his eye at me as Blaine hides in the crook of his neck.

"Tan! Why would you even want to?! Your not attracted to the parts they would use..."

"It would still be hot!" She jumped onto me like I was a tree and clung on tightly "not as hot as you and Abercrombie mind you..." She whispered not so subtly in my ear.

"Hey!" Blaine moaned and Sebastian nudged him not to argue.

"Come on bumble! Seb's ok but Dale looks like he stepped off a run way!" Santana shrugs as its the most simple explanation in the world.

"Erm does someone want to explain why kurt has a Latina stuck to his waist? I could of sworn he liked-"

"Oh my god!"

"Your jealous I'm not up on you!"

"Coop...you came!" All three of us screamed our responses at once. As we spun towards the voice and saw Cooper Anderson standing in front of us smiling happily at out expressions.

"So am I getting a hug or..." He trailed off as me and Santana lunged at him, hanging from his neck.

Ok I should probably mention that cooper got all the tall genes in the Anderson family... He was a very humble 5'10 with curly brown hair and a matching set of eyes to Blaine. He is amazing! Growing up he always taught us slightly inappropriate sayings considering the 10 year age gap but me and Tan love him as much as Blaine and he often tells us he feels the same. He's in LA now working on these hilarious short movies and none of us thought he was coming today.

"And who is this squirt?" He cocks his eyebrow as he puts me and tan down.

"This is my boyfriend Sebastian!" Blaine grins as he pulls Seb forward "Seb this is my big brother Cooper" they shook hands with a nice to meet you thrown in for good measure. Then cooper pulled back to look at us all.

"So who's for pizza?"

"Shot gun!" Santana screamed as we raced out to his car. Cooper being home sure made for an interesting weekend!

After a late night - and an early rise for last minute party prep - by the afternoon I was exhausted and went for a nap before I had to get ready. When I offered to arrange my dads 50th I didn't realise how much work it would be but now it was here I was excited, all the extended family would meet Dale and I could get Coopers seal of approval too. It would be perfect as long as I could sleep!

"Kurt..." A familiar voice pulled me from my dream but I kept my eyes tightly shut.

"Mmmmm no!" My voice was thick with sleep and I could feel weight shifting at the bottom of the bed. "Sleepy..."

"Well I just thought you'd want to make the most of an empty house..." I felt a tongue lick the shell of my ear and the full weight of his body press down on me.

"Where is everyone?" I ask becoming more alert to the fact Dales hard cock is pressing into my back as he sucks on the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"Picking up the relatives and Finns at Rachel's" he runs a hand lightly up my side before squeezing it under my body and pulling me upright.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask in a groan as his hand dances over my hard on.

"Shower... Now!" And I moan as he pulls away from me heading toward the bathroom. I rub my eyes and glance at the clock next to my bed it was six o'clock I had an hour to get ready. That wasn't a lot but the thought of my boyfriend in the shower pulled me off the bed and had me trailing through after him with out another thought.

The sight I was greeted with didn't help my tight pant situation which was growing uncomfortable.

"Your naked!" I exclaim as Dale climbs into the shower and turns on the water. His strong back glinting under the spray, I rake my eyes over his body and swallow down my nerves. We hadn't been completely naked in front of each other before and looking at how flawless Dale was didn't help with my anxieties. As if he could hear my thoughts his gaze turned on me pupils blown and filled with lust.

"You have too much clothing on..." He watched me with his head cocked to the side as I started to slowly peel off my top and bottoms leaving my briefs in place. I edged closer to him and then before I could blink I felt him grab me in beside him.

"Dale I still have clothes on..." I'm silenced by his mouth on top of mine, his tongue seeking for entrance that I happily give moaning against his lips as his hand slides under my briefs roughly grabbing my ass.

"God Kurt... You are so fucking perfect!" He grunts pulling me tight against him, chests flushed against each other. "I can't believe your mine..." He gasps as or cocks graze together causing a wave of pleasure.

"I... Ungh... I need you..." I whimper as he moves us roughly against the wall pressing his thigh between my legs.

"What baby... What do you need?" He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles gently.

"I don't... Fuck just... Something!" I groan out not getting enough friction through my now wet briefs. As if sensing my problem Dale starts to lick down my chest hovering over each nipple before kissing along my waist band, looking up at me through his eyelashes and making my heart race. Nodding slowly he took his chance and pulled my underwear down before sinking his mouth down over my cock.

"Oh god!" I yelp as my hands fly into his hair and pull tight causing him to moan and a vibration to shiver up my body. Dale hollows his cheeks and deep throats me humming softly and my hips buck forward but he only places his hands onto my hips guiding me in and out of his warm mouth. Within minutes I feel sparks shooting across my eyes and looking down to see him stroking over his own erection.

"Dale... I'm close...ungh don't...stop" I stutter feeling the heat build up in my stomach. I'm babbling incoherently as Dale keeps sucking at a relentless pace, then I felt pressure as he pushed a finger through my tight ring of muscle. The slight burn and pleasure that courses through my body sends me hurtling over the edge with Dales name on my lips as he keeps on going, swallowing every last drop of my come until my legs give out. We both sit on the floor panting hard but keeping eye contact the entire time. I pull his lips on to mine and can taste myself mixed with fruit and coffee, which makes me feel very aroused. I pull away from him those fiery eyes never leaving mine.

" .ever!" I murmur before pulling us both up off the floor to clean off.

"So Dale..." I look up as Cooper comes to sit beside me on the porch. The party had been a huge success and everyone was currently in the living room singing on karaoke and dancing which is why I decided to come out for a few minutes of peace and quiet.

"What about him?" I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Just he seems to make you happy!" He stares at me innocently.

"Yeah he does!" I can't help the broad smile that comes over me. "I...he just gets me, you know? Like he knows how to make me laugh, how to cheer me up, how to..."

"...don't need to know that!" Cooper chuckles at me. "That's good though kurt you deserve to be happy just don't let him force you into anything your not ready for! Ok?"

"He hasn't and would never! We love each other..." I blush thinking about our shower activities from earlier and can't help but feel lucky that he is mine.

"Good! I just worry about you all! I wish I could be around more for you and Blaine of course!" He smiled softly patting my leg. "I just think its setting in that Blaine's a grown up now with his own life and boyfriend"

"Wait! What's with the air quotes?" I look at him but he stays silent. "Cooper Mitchell Anderson!"

"I dunno I just don't like the vibes he gives off..." He tries to shrug me off but I'm like a hunting dog picking up a new scent.

"Trust me I thought that too... But then I gave him a chance and he makes Blaine happy! Isn't that what's important?" I nudge his side earning me a small chuckle.

"I guess!" He sighs deeply looking out at the night sky "it's just weird picturing anyone else as my brother in law..." I was nodding along and it took me a minute to realise what he had said.

"Wh-what?"

"Shit! No don't freak out! It's just watching you two grow up I always kind of thought that... Well you know!" He stares at me as I open and shut my mouth with no noise coming out and I fell my well buried emotions trying to break out of there sealed box. This can't be happening not now. "God I freaked you out! Mom said not to say anything... Fuck please don't tell anyone! I'm so stupid..." I'm barely listening him ramble as my mind processes what it heard.

"Cooper I-"

"There's my little floppy!" Dales slurred voice rings out into the open as he sets his eyes on us. "What's wrong?" He frown looking at both our expressions.

"Nothing... Just catching up with my little bro!" Cooper smiles almost to brightly as I shift on the swing. "I'm gonna go see if bees up for the traditional Anderson duet..." He rubs my shoulder before leaving us alone.

"Baby are you ok?" Dale slides up to me wrapping me in his arms and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah just tired!" Kurt Hummel don't you dare those feeling are locked up safe! You have this amazing man that loves you don't blow it! It's not happening! Nothing has changed! Shit dales still looking at you say something now! "Just thinking about the future! I'm going to hear from my colleges soon and that will change everything..."

"I know it's scary but you will get in I know it!" My heart melts at the certainty in his voice.

"But that's just the start...then we have a lot of talking to do and we've only been together three and a half months..."

"Kurt listen to me! Do you love me?"

"Of course I do but-"

"But nothing that's all that matters! What will happen will happen! But I love you lots and lots!" He leaned in and kissed me hungrily leaving me breathless.

"How drunk are you right now?" I smirk as I feel his hands rubbing up my thighs.

"Not very!" He grins at me through hooded eyelids.

"Good!" I laugh as he pouts at me standing up and heading to the door. "I want to dance with my gorgeous boyfriend without worrying he might strip in front of my entire family..." I wink as I head back inside hearing him try to run after me.

"Ok! Spill..." Santana is glaring at me while nursing her coffee cup in both hands.

"I don't know what your talking about..." I roll my eyes and take a gulp of coffee to hide my grin.

"Like shit you don't! You couldn't keep that cheesy grin off your face from the minute we got there..." From the look I was getting I'm presuming I was doing said look right now. "Not to mention the blatant eye fucking that Dale was doing... What happened?"

"He wasn't eye- nothing happened!" In that moment my voice decided to squeak higher than I intended it to.

"I can sit here all day peachy!" Her bitch glare was just as good as mine-no better! "Or better yet we could phone your dad and alert him to the stash of lube in you nightstand..."

"Ok something happened before the party!" I blurted as she picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons.

"I knew it! Did you bottom? How bad did it hurt?" She screamed throwing her phone down hard, earning us some furious glances.

"Tan! We didn't have sex!" I hissed at her blushing from the looks we were getting.

"But you said..." She trailed off disappointed.

"Yeah I said something! if you must know I got a very steamy blow job in the shower... I'm not ready for THAT yet!" I groaned as she bounced around in her seat.

"Shower blow job! Nice move Abercrombie I'd cream at that too..." I wrinkled my nose in disgust at he statement that caused her to laugh. "Oh come on peachy you can't act innocent after admitting to that!"

"Your never going to let me live this down are you?" I throw my head into my hands but she doesn't reply and when I look up I see why "who are you texting?"

"Oh nobody..." Her smile tells me I'm going to regret this for a long time.


	12. Secrets never stay secret

After our morning coffee I had a few hours to kill before seeing Dale which I decided to use doing some online window shopping... Ok so I bought two new pairs of pants, a pair of brogues and a pashmina...what they were essential! That was where I was sitting when I saw the chat log, honestly I have never wanted to kill Santana more. Why I was surprised I have no idea.

Santana: guess who had a very steamy shower last night...

Brittany: I did but only so i could write a message to myself on the glass!

Sam: this could only get better if it was a lesbian three way *died*

Artie: who?

Mercedes: I'm all ears...

Blaine: Tan! In Kurt's house? That's gross!

Sebastian: I second that! I've never been less turned on...females parts touching :-(

Finn: who's shower was it?

Rachel: FINN!

Puck: now this is my kind of web chat!

Quinn: me and joe don't really want to hear this...

**Quinn has logged off**

Finn: baby it's a valid point?

Sugar: I'm intrigued!

Mike:swear it wasn't us...this time

Tina: mike!

Finn: ahahah! Fail dude!

Rachel: don't know why your laughing...

Artie: satan come on!

Santana: Mike seriously? Nice! It wasn't me... Lets just says its a peach!

Blaine: If that's true Kurt's gonna kill you...

Sugar: If its not Kurt's gonna kill you...

Brittany: Dolphin love! But why was it steamy that would make it hard to see?

Sam: Baby ill explain it when I get there! Nice try Satan we all know Hummel ain't that guy...

**Sam has logged off**

Mercedes: that is hot! When the party was happening?

Sebastian: I'm impressed! And a little aroused...

Blaine: Seb!

Mike: Sams right that's not a kurt thing to do...

Tina: that is amazing...

Mercedes: praise!

Finn: so many scarring images! Can't delete!

Rachel: Serves you right Finn Hudson! I can't believe you were turned on at the thought of her in the shower.

Sebastian: Baby come on! You have to admit that would be a sight to see...

Puck: shit Kurt's got game... Gotta go try this out on a cougar! Pucker man out!

**puck has logged off**

Finn: Dude that's my brother!

Blaine: Dude that's my best friend!

Santana: hahaha lighten up even that vision got my lady parts excited!

Rachel: Santana that's gross!

Sebastian: I'm just saying there both hot...

Mike:dude

Artie: stop talking!

Finn: wait up! How do you know this for sure?

Mercedes: did you catch them?

Tina: what did they sound like?

Mike:Tina!

**Mike has logged off**

Rachel: guys I don't think this is right... It's private!

Tina: shit I better go

**tina has logged off**

Santana: pipe down grandma! He told me this morning! It was before the party...apparently Dale gives great head...

Finn: ok that's my limit!

**finn has logged off**

Artie: damn this is amaze balls!

Mercedes: who knew he had it in him..

Santana:technically he didn't...yet!

Rachel: that's disgusting!

Artie: Berry not everyone lives a PG-13 life style like you!

Kurt: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

**Artie has logged off**

**mercedes has logged off**

**rachel has logged off**

**Santana has logged off**

**sebastian has logged off**

**Blaine has logged off**

**sugar has logged off**

Brittany: don't be sad people just want your unicorn magic... Xxx

**brittany has logged off**

Dale: kurt?

Kurt: yeah?

Dale: I think our friends know about the shower...

Kurt: are you mad?

Dale: no! But you could always make it up to me anyway...

Kurt: ill meet you at your place ;-)

**Kurt has logged off**

Dale: BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

"For the millionth time I'm sorry..."

"For the millionth time I don't care!" I was nudged out the way by a jock on his way to class as me and Santana stood glaring at each other in the hallway. Blaine was standing with his head inside his locker pretending not to listen.

"Look the way I see it you should be thanking me! Now everyone knows what a-"

"Thanking you for telling all our friends AND my brother that I got a blow job in the shower?" I hiss as quiet as I can but several people look over.

"Ok so maybe I shouldn't have told EVERYONE but I was just happy for you..," she gave me a very big pout and I tried my hardest to stay mad but it was hard.

"Just don't do it again!" I sighed as she hugged me fiercely to her chest.

"Damn I have seen far to much of you two pressed against each other this weekend..." Cooper had appeared and was leaning on my locker with a huge grin on his face.

"Cooper!" We both smile warmly at him.

"Don't stop on my account... Just here to say bye before I head to the airport." He scooped us all into a bear hug setting us down with a kiss to the forehead. "Now lets go over the ground rules..."

"Nothing good happens after four shots..." Blaine recited.

"Always wipe front to back..." Santana sung happily as we all cringed.

"Always wear protective clothing..." I blushed as he winked at me.

"Very good! And most importantly..." He paused giggling.

"Friendships are built on inappropriateness and shenanigans!" We all scream in unison laughing at his mock cry.

"My babies are all grown up!" He wails punching Blaine softly on the shoulder. "Ok B! Make sure Seb treats you right or so help me..."

"I got it coop! I'm gonna miss you!" Blaine hugged him tight.

"You to squirt!" He moved on to Santana "You little lady take care of the boys... You sure your not straight?"

"Not for a decrepit like you twinkle toes..." She frowned but kissed him on the lips anyway.

"You wound me!" He pretended to stab his heart turning his gaze on to me. "I'm going to miss you most of all scarecrow!"

"Your such a dork!" I moan squeezing him tight to me. "But I love you anyway.." I whisper in his ear.

"Good! Cause I love you too! We will talk soon Kay?" I nod softly trying to hold back the tears I feel threatening my eyes. "Right I have to go... Love you all" he quickly turns to leave strutting up the hall shaking his denim covered ass.

"Still a no!" Santana yells as he turns to blow her a kiss.

"You love it really!" And with that he's gone and we are left holding hands staring at the door.

"Ok! Time for glee!" Santana sniffs setting us off on a quick pace through the halls.

"I love you guys you know!" Blaine whimpers and I lean over to pat his back.

"Come on! None of us are dying and you know that oldie will be back bugging us before we know it! So let's just get our heads down! Christmas is only a few weeks away!" And that's how we muster up the strength to get on with it, it wasn't goodbye just a see you soon.

When I got home I was exhausted the weekend had well and truly caught up with me. I was lounging around on my bed flicking absentmindedly through last weeks vogue when my phone rang beside me and I picked it up without glancing at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"What is it cooper?"

"Man! Don't sound too happy..."

"Sorry but it's been a long day! Plus you just left..." I point out

"I know but I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Just because of what I said on Saturday..."

"Oh! um yeah I'm fine!" I squeak out.

"Cause I was just speaking my mind which you know as well as me isn't that clever!" I can't help but giggle at that.

"Cooper it's fine don't worry about it..."

"The thing is though...it looked like you were going to say something before dale came out..." Oh shit he did remember. I can't answer my tongue is currently glued to the roof of my mouth. "Then I got to thing there's only one reason you wouldn't want to finish in front of Dale..." No, no, no, no, no!

"Cooper you don't know what your talking about!" I argue weakly.

"Really? Because I think that you feel exactly like I think you do!"

"I love DALE, cooper!" I can feel the blood bubbling inside my ears.

"Doesn't mean anything really though does it? People love two people at the same time..."

"I don't!" I fume now how dare he try to tell me what I feel after a couple of days here, I'm not that transparent... I don't think.

"Really? Cause that's not what I think Scarecrow!"

"Don't call me that coop!" I moan "Blaine's my best friend that's it! You said you liked Dale and Seb... What's this really about?"

"I do like Dale, it's jus I heard Seb... No doesn't matter..." He paused for a minute and I knew he thought he had said to much but had no way to back out. "I just wouldn't want him to go and then you realise you should have said something..."

"It's not like I'm not going to see him again Coop... He's not away for that long!" Internally dreading the fact that ill be with out a best friend for a week over Christmas break.

"Kurt two months is a long time and then other states might pick up tour dates-"

"Two months? Cooper what are you talking about?" I must have heard that wrong surely...

"The tour...hold on he didn't tell you?"

"That they are doing a few dates before Christmas but that's just for a week" I stop when I hear a mumbled swear word come from coopers end. "Hold on!"

"Kurt...I"

"Are you trying to tell me he's going away for-for two months!"

"Erm..."

"Cooper Mitchell Anderson! Is he going on tour for two months!?"

"Yes but-"

"I'll talk to you later!"

"Kurt please..." But I don't hear the end of that sentence as I drop the phone on to my bed and storm out to my car.

"Tell me it's not true!" I slam the door open to reveal a shocked Blaine curled up on his bed.

"What's not true?" He sits up straight following as I pace back and forward, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"That your going on tour for two fucking months and didn't tell me!" I scream at him.

"Kurt it's not like that..." He tried to grab me as I walked past but I pulled away and stood frozen in place my arms firmly planted by my side.

"Like what B? Running off with out telling us... Abandoning the group before regionals, missing Christmas and a big chunk of our senior year? Because let me tell you something! That's exactly what it feels like!" I jab my finger at his chest.

"Oww! Don't poke me kurt!" He pokes me back.

"Well . . ?" I poke him after every word for effect causing him to shuffle back towards his bed.

"Oww! Listen just sit down and stop doing that ok?" I roll my eyes but sit on his computer chair anyway. "Ok so I have been asked to go on tour... BUT I don't know if I should go... I mean I really want to and mum and dad said they'd get a tutor to go with me...But Sebs a bit off just now, i don't really want to leave him...I can feel him staring but don't look up at where I know those puppy dog eyes are burning into me. "What do you think?"

"It's two months Bumble we've never been apart that long...EVER!" I mumble quietly still not looking at him.

"I know and I'm scared... But I just think this is a once in a lifetime chance! What if I always regret not doing it?" His voice wavers and my heart breaks a little as his hand reaches out to squeeze mine. "Kurt please look at me...I don't want you mad at me... I can't bear it!" When my eyes met those honey orbs there was only one thing I could say.

"You should go..." His eyes light up when he hears it come out and my heads screaming nooooo tell him to stay, but I can't I know how much this means to him.

"But what about senior year?" He sniffs eyes welling with tears.

"It will be hear when you get back! Like we will even notice your gone..." I try to joke but we both only manage a weak chuckle. "Besides it means other people can have the chance of a solo... Plus me and Tan can do lots of shopping without you moaning you've had enough.." I croak out a laugh when his colour drains from his face.

"Tan..." We stare at each other open mouthed. "Will you come with me to tell her?"

"Oh hell no! Your decision! I'm not being a body shield for you again... Remember when you stood her up for a Colin Farrell interview! Forks were thrown at me Blaine!" I lean over to hug him tight "just promise you won't forget me when your famous right?"

"Of course not your my peachy..." He sighs as if it explains everything. I pry myself away to get up and leave. "Love you..."

"Long time Bumble!" I smile as I leave.

It's funny now thinking back, that this was one of those small decisions that could of made everything turned out differently. But it's easy to say that now it's all happened...


	13. Happy New Year?

The next few weeks flew in and before any of us were ready the day Blaine was leaving had arrived... The 22nd of December! Oh you heard me he wouldn't even be here for Christmas! That was how me, Santana and dad were all standing at the security gate with very glum faces. This was it no turning back, the tripod was going to be apart for our longest time in history.

"Don't look at me like that guys!" Blaine whined dumping his bag on the floor by his typical brown loafers. He was fiddling with his music note bow tie (a leaving present I picked out thank you very much!) even though it was perfect. I looked around at all the tragically cliched couples dramatically saying hello or good bye and my stomach churned slightly at the thought of it happening to us now too.

"I can't help it..." I mumble out from where my fingers are fiddling with my bottom lip.

"Well it's making me not want to go!"

"Then don't! Wanna be famous? i'll make a sex tape with you.." Santana grinned trying to make light of the situation but from how hard she was gripping my hand I knew this was hard for her too-more than she wanted to admit it. My dad cleared his throat loudly and she at least managed to pretend to be embarrassed.

"Sorry Big bird!" She babbled realising he was still there. We all froze as the tannoy went off announcing his flight number saying all passengers should head through security. Lucky enough dad was there to spear head the leaving party.

"Right kid! You behave you hear? And no drinking! This is straight from your mum and dad so don't look like that..." He scooped him into his best bear hug grip and the set him down. "This is from me have fun soak up every experience you get! And just don't get a tattoo!" He grinned patting his shoulder and moving back to give us space.

"This is it..." I say out to nobody in particular, just needing to say it.

"Ok no goodbyes! It's two months... An extended holiday! We will be fine..." Blaine smiles at us both gripping our free hands so we were in a makeshift circle. "Guys I really have to go or ill miss the flight..."

"Ok do it!" Santana whisper her voice thick with emotion.

"Nothing good comes after four shots..." He manages to croak.

"Always wipe front to back..." Santana squeezes my hand.

"Always wear protective clothing! And remember..." I say quietly willing the tears not to fall.

"Friendships are built on innappropriateness and shenanigans...god I love you both!" He pulls us in letting his tears fall.

"Love you too bumble!" We bubble in unison. And almost to quick he's pulling away shoving a note into our joined hands.

"Just read it once I'm gone..." He picks up his bag and turns to leave only looking back when he's through the security to wave briefly.

"And they never saw him again..." Santana groans wiping her tears away on her free hand.

Only once we were settled in the car did we read the note.

To my best friends,

I'm probably sitting bawling my eyes out like a crazy person on the plane right now and you guys are probably fighting over who gets to choose the songs for the ride back (but Burt has strict instructions of what to put on).

Sure enough my dad has the Katy perry album wailing through the car. Making us both laugh.

This is just a note to say everything I couldn't say standing in front of you...and that's thank you! For being the most beautiful, caring, hilarious and supportive friends I could ask for! I wouldn't have been brave enough to do this if it wasn't for you. Two months is nothing ill be back driving you both mad before you know it! So let's just keep our chins up and remember it will be done soon.

Love you long time

Bumble bee xxxx

"Peachy don't cry or I will too!"

"I can't help it I miss him already!" I wail as we both hug each other tightly.

Christmas comes and goes with a lot of fun, presents and excitement. Blaine tweets us pictures of things he thinks we will find funny constantly. Dale is really busy with work leaving me and Santana to go ice skating and do lots of sale shopping (it wouldn't be Christmas without sales!) Sebastian has been off the grid, when ever we offer him to join us he says he's busy and Blaine seems to have not heard from him much either. The thing we were all looking forward to however was Dales New Year's Eve party.

"Floppy for the tenth time your hair is fine... People will be arriving any minute!" Dale was standing at the bedroom door watching me move my head this way and that.

"I just want to look nice for people!" I huff checking to see that my ass looks ok in my jeans. Dale comes up behind me as I adjust my broach yet again, placing his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You are perfect... How could you not look nice?" He asks rhetorically as I roll my eyes at him. "You have no idea how hard it is to control my self around you..." He trails off nipping lightly at that sensitive skin under my ear.

"Oh really..." I grin turning around to press my chest against his. "So if i was to say...dance all night with other people you would be jealous?" He nods slightly closing the gap between our lips.

"Abercrombie where's the...god damn!" We pull apart to see Santana standing at the door grinning from ear to ear. "Never mind I will find it myself..." She winks before running down the stairs and we hear her scream "oh once you've finished getting your mack on people are here!" Making me groan loudly hitting my head on his shoulder.

"I hate her..." Dale giggled at my wail being muffled by his shirt.

"No you don't! You just hate that you now have to walk into a room of people that now know what we have been doing up here!" I groan again squeezing him closer to me. "Your so cute...come on before she starts telling the car story..." I'm off down the stairs in a flash because that is one thing I never want repeated to anyone.

A few hours later and the party is in full swing, dale is being the perfect host and everyone has a constant flow of drinks and food. Me and Santana were dancing enthusiastically to the latest dance hit, Santana completely wasted and me holding her up every time she threatened to fall over.

"Peachy...I love you!" Santana slurs at me mid dance. "Even if your not a girl..." She rubs across my chest to prove her point. I've lost track of how many punches she has made and drank in the last four hours. I catch Dales eye from where he's talking to someone and he winks at me with a seductive grin.

"I love you too Tan!" I sigh happily when a blonde hair style catches my eye at the front door "Sebs here...come on Blaine will kill us if we don't talk to him!" I say firmly as she moans at being dragged off the make shift dance floor in Dales sitting room but I stayed firm, feeling bad we hadn't made more of an effort since Blaine had left to check on him. As I got closer I noticed him swaying slightly bumping in to a tanned Adonis next to him.

"Kuuuuurt!" He squealed almost loosing his balance as he threw his arms out. "And Tanaaaaaaa! Meet my friend Mark!" He danced around pushing the tall, dark and handsome man at us, I yelped as he grabbed my ass which seemed to sober up Santana. At least a bit if the way she pushed him back was anything to go bye.

"Hey hulk! His hand is a few inches higher!" She squared up to him tilting her head back to look up at his face.

"Oh come on I know his type, always happy with a bit of attention" The gruff voice boomed out manoeuvring Santana harshly to the side as he tried to come closer to me again. "You want to fuck a real man? we can go somewhere?" i tried to catch Dales eye from where he was standing but a girl was too busy talking animatedly for him to notice.

"no thanks I'm taken and very happy about it..." I move my head back as he tries to stroke my face.

"Oh fiesty I like that in a guy... Right Seb?" He licked his lips starting to back me into a corner as Sebastian stood with a glass stare and Santana was shaking with rage.

"I said no! Please leave me alone!" My voice came out shakier than I meant it too.

"Or what princess?" He sneered at me and I noticed how dilated his pupils were.

That's when everything turned to slow motion as Santana picked up a vase and smashed it over his head, Dale sprinted over to force Sebastian back towards the front door, mark turning to grab Santana by the wrist as she bit into his arm. I stood there numbly for a minute before A massive elbow connected with my eye knocking me to the ground.

"Kurt!" Dale screamed

"Shit Hummel" Sebastian murmured.

"You dick head!" Santana freaked jumping on to Marks back and pulling him by the hair "don't you ever touch my best friend again!" Mark just shook her off and headed to the door.

"I thought you said these people were cool? I'm out Seb, your not worth my time!" Mark grunted as he slammed the door behind him. I started to feel woozy as my eye throbbed but I felt Dale scoop me up and carry me towards his room.

"Alright everyone haul ass! Not you Sebastian!" I heard Santana's shouts become faint as we get to his room and he shuts the door.

"Just have a sleep baby your head took quite a bump ok? Love you" he whispered softly tucking me under the covers and my eyes flittered shut.

My head was pounding hard and the strained voices seeping in to my consciousness weren't helping. I could hear Santana crying which made me try to open my eyes and it sent a flash of pain across my skull so I lay there trying to focus on the voices.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah Tan! I think the bump just made him dizzy...don't worry ok?"

"Guys I'm so sorry!" Sebastian mumbles still sounding out of it.

"I bet you are fucking traitor! Why the hell did you bring that guy here?" Santana's voice turned angry. I can picture the death glare he's receiving.

"He's just a ... I wanted to come and he just followed...I'm really sorry!"

"What do you think Blaine will say when he here's about this?"

"Please don't tell him! I I can't cope with him knowing!"

"Sebastian why did you even turn up tonight? I told you you weren't welcome!" Dale sound firm and a bit terrifying if I'm honest.

"Why wasn't he welcome?"

"It's nothing Santana! Dale come on you know-"

"No! Seb I told you as long as your doing that shit I want you nowhere near Kurt or Santana..."

"Wait! what am I missing?" You go Tan what are we missing.

"Nothing..." That doesn't sound truthful in the slightest.

"Sebastian lost his job at the label..." Why?

"Why? And how come this is the first we've heard about it?" Oh good point Santana!

"It was stupid! I didn't want Blaine to worry before he left"

"Before he left! How long ago did this happen?" I have never been more thankful for my fiery best friend.

"A month ago..."

"I told him I didn't want him around... I found out he was caught doing drugs in the bathroom of a label party!"

"Dale bro!"

"Wait you knew about this and didn't tell kurt?" Oh my god I can't believe what I'm hearing. Open up eyes, brain say something right now.

"It's not my story to tell Santana"

"Like hell it's not! How about hey you know your best friends boyfriend? he's a raging crackhead!"

"I couldn't say anything about losing his job Tan not until he told Blaine..."

"Guys I-"

"Nobody asked you Amy winehouse... Dale this is serious! How could you not say anything!?"

"I didn't know anything for sure until yesterday when I walked in on him -high as a kite -and that guy fucking yesterday..."

"Dale you said I could tell him when I was ready! Now he's gonna hate me..."

"Yeah about your job not this shit!"

"Hold on your sleeping with that asshole!" I heard a smash which made eyes fly open fighting the ache shooting through my head I was looking at a soaked Sebastian and Dale holding Santana back by her elbows a glass lying smashed on the floor by the wall.

"que la bolsa basura absoluta ... ¿cómo pudiste? blaine usted y su sleezing cabo ama con otros chicos! que la SRE peor de lo peor!" Santana is screaming, kicking her legs furiously as Sebastian stood frozen in horror. I willed the voice to come out as I struggled in to a sitting position.

"Get out!" I scream louder than I have ever heard my voice go causing everyone to look at me. "Get out and don't bother phoning Blaine! I will make it my mission that you never get to see him again." Apparently my voice did the trick as Sebastian all but flew out of the house slamming the door behind him. Santana and Dale were still staring at me jaws open.

"Ok two things! I need aspirin my head is killing me..." Santana nods and runs off to find me some "secondly please tell me this is a bad dream..." I sniff as Dale comes to hug me close placing butterfly kisses across my forehead.

"I'm sorry baby! I didn't want you to find out like this... I wanted to tell you after the holidays..." He sighs brushing a hand gently across my cheek as I try to even out my breaths.

"I know and it's not your fault it's his...but do me a favour?" He nods silently besides me. "Can you help fill in the details when we phone Blaine?"

"Of course I can... I love you" his kiss is just what I need to calm my nerves as this would be the hardest conversation I would ever have.


	14. Scarecrow

"Blaine... Are you ok?" The line stayed silent and the three of us looked at each other waiting for him to say something. We had stopped filling him in half an hour ago and he was yet to do anything.

"Blaine please say something..." Santana begged voice trembling.

"Guys I'm just gonna...I...I'll talk to you later Kay?" Blaine voice sounded void of any emotion.

"Blaine just-"

"No Kurt! Just don't okay? I have to go..." And before any of us could argue he had hung up the phone.

"Fuck! Maybe we should have waited to tell him" Santana mumbled face staring down at the covers.

"No guys you did the right thing... If it was just a job no big deal but this….. He couldn't not know! "Dale assured us resting a hand on each of our shoulders.

"I know...but I just didn't want to do this over the phone...it would be easier if he was here to look after." I huff slightly leaning against Santana gently.

"Baby I know but just give him some space... The tour will distract him and then we can be there as best we can when he decides he wants to talk about it! Okay?" Dale gently placed a kiss on both our heads. "Now let's try and get some sleep it's been a long night!" And he pulls the covers over the top of us all and we try to drift into a fitful sleep.

_Happy birthday my little floppy! See you tonight! Love you xxx_

_Happy birthday peachy love you long time! See you at school 3_

_Happy bday scarecrow! See you tonight! Tell papa bear to make extra food I'm just coming out of a crazy fasting diet xx_

I sighed putting my phone back down on the dresser and tried to get ready for school. The last two months had passed quickly; Blaine was still distancing himself from us and refused to talk about what happened. Sebastian had turned up at school several times asking us to listen to his side of things, which resulted in Santana receiving as many detentions for her hands on responses, funny that principal Figgins didn't think letting air out of tyres was acceptable. But everything was about to turn around Blaine was due to get home on Saturday (two more days!) meaning we could have constant eyes on him. Cooper was coming home for a few days and more importantly it was my 18th birthday, lots of things to distract us before worrying about hearing from our colleges and the rapidly approaching regionals. I finished off my outfit with a new scarf from my dad (leaving the latest vogue lying around with circles around things I liked really worked) and headed out the door.

Walking to my locker kind of hit home for me there was no yellow rose in my locker or birthday treasure hunt or anything Blain-esque. I hadn't received a text or phone call yet either but he was living the tour life and probably still snoring wherever he was. It was as I stood here thinking about where my best friend was that Santana came up beside me pulling me into a tight hug. Very uncharacteristic of her but she had been a lot more emotional recently…..well to me, Rachel still got verbally bitch slapped at every available opportunity.

"Ok so I got you something... I know Blaine normally does the present so if you don't like it just..."she fiddled with the small box in her hand, chewing her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Tan your rambling! And I'm sure I'll love it!" I assure her as I begin to peel the paper away and lift the lid. Inside is a treble clef broach with three stones set into it one blue and two clear ones. I stood staring at it for a while not quite knowing how to speak.

"The stones are meant to represent you, me and Blaine... I know its stupid so..." She shrugged not really enjoying the attention.

"Tan! Shut up! It's perfect!" I pin it gently to my blazers lapel.

"Really?" She smiles shyly.

"Really! Thank you!" I hug her tightly and then link her arm in mine. "Let's go see the gang..."

"Ewww next you're going to be dry humping Berry! You don't have to be so cheery..." She screws her face up in disgust.

"With a best friend like you, I can't help it..." I kiss her as she retches.

"Come on guys!" Mr Schue shouts from the choir room door and we hurry into our seats. Blaine's sits with a giant bow tie around the back so everyone knows who it belongs to. "Ok let's get started! This week as you all know is the last week before Blaine comes back..." Murmured cheers go up around the room and ma and Santana link pinkies. "Exactly! So what I think we should focus on is welcome back songs... To encourage positivity! We all know that he has had a rough few months personally..." Ok so I feel a bit bad about that! Finn over heard me tell dad about Sebastian and told Rachel who, surprise - surprise told everyone else... Mike had told me he heard that Sebastian was a mutant lizard from another country... I wish I was joking!

"Mr Shue! Can I ask about some specifics?"

"Oh god! Berry as always no, the world doesn't revolve around you... And no Mr Shuesters' ass is not a hat, so please stop sticking your head up there!" Ha-ha I have to admit that was a good one. "Actually while I'm telling a few home truths...Finn that T-shirt does make you look like Robin Williams co-star flubber, Quinn yes people do know about you and Joe so stop hiding it, teen Jesus only if you have the second name Marley can you pull off that look, trouty your smile is so big it blinds children across the land..." She folds her arms over her body as everyone glares at her.

"God who put extra bitch in your morning coffee?" Finn moaned and Mr Shue cleared his throat loudly.

"Tubs the clown! Two words Fingers and throat…. put two and two together and try to become an average weight?! There's a good boy!"

"I'm not a dog Santana!"

"The way you follow TV's blossom like she has a delicious Scooby snack says otherwise…."

"Hey!" Rachel squeals but still trying to ask questions about solos.

"Listen just because you miss Blaine doesn't mean you can be a bitch!"

"Ok guys! Enough of the fighting please! Have your song options ready for tomorrow best ones get sung on Monday to Blaine!" I was going to make sure that I got to sing to him, Tana too.

"Ok ok!" My dad shouts out across the table as I fight Cooper to stop telling an embarrassing story to Dale-I was six how was I supposed to know that 911 wasn't for losing your friend during hide and seek? - while Santana giggled remembering and Finn sat mouth open, silencing us all to look at him as Carole came back in with plates for desert. "Now! We all know why we are here….my boy has turned eighteen today!" I roll my eyes as Santana nods along and Cooper digs his hand into my leg hard.

"He has for all intent and purposes become a man! And I just want to say that I couldn't be more proud of you….all of you! I've watched you grow up into incredibly courageous, courteous, thoughtful, talented and truly unique people…. I know it's going to be graduation before I know it and I just want to say thank you for being the best son and acquaintances – I'm looking at you Sweetie- that a man could ask for and I can't wait to see where the next steps take you all!" my dad roughly wipes his eyes before continuing while Santana and cooper argue over who was being called sweetie. "To Kurt and my rag tag little family!"

"To Kurt!" everyone chorus along raising their glasses and Dale leans over to place a kiss to my cheek making be duck my head and blush.

"Ok now that papa bear has finished I would like to make a toast…."

"God cooper please don't!" I wail pretending to slide under the table in embarrassment,

"Now scarecrow what kind of brother would I be if I didn't embarrass you a little on your birthday?" it was rhetorical but I still shot out a sarcastic reply about him being a non-existent one. "As I was saying the first time I ever met Kurt he's was three years old and throwing up on a pair of mums designer heels….he had eaten to much cake and was going to town on all nearest surfaces…..but I will never forget the day I fell in brotherly love with him….and that was when the same little boy turned four and declared Cinderella dress up shoes as 'the best pair of sensible heels he had ever owned' and then gave them to mom as payment for her ruined ones! That was when I realised he was a simpleton and needed to learn the ways of a master for future girl or boyfriends….and if that hickey on Dales neck is anything to go by I have done myself proud CHEERS!" everyone roared with laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

"So much game after kissing one girl who looked like she stepped out of a pizza hut oven might I ad….." Santana winked at me remembering how spotty cooper's first girlfriend was.

"Puh-lease! You're just jealous it wasn't you babe….."

"I wouldnt touch that with a barbed wire pole….."

"Yeah who knows what you would catch…." I join in enjoying making cooper feel uncomfortable.

"I'm all clean thank you! Don't hate the player….hate the game!" he blew out smoke from his imaginary hand guns before pretending to holster them.

"Cooper that is disgusting!" my dad tried to scold mid laugh.

"Sorry papa bear!"

"We could always have him sectioned for addiction? Surely the female population would thank us?!" Santana stage whispered to my dad earning a hurt look from cooper. "Just kidding rico suave! Don't act hurt you love us really isn't that why you came back to see us YET again?"

"Actually no! I came to see scarecrow…..Who I actually like!"

"Why does he call you scarecrow?" Dale asked looking confused across the table. "is he your favourite from Wizard of Oz?" Oh shit! Everyone has stopped to look at him.

"You mean…."

"…..peachy never told you!"

"Hahaha Dale this is a very important thing to remember…."

"Shut up guys no more embarrassing stories!" I scream slamming my glass onto the table as soda slops over the side.

"No chance lady lips!"

"Little bro I'm just initiating your boyfriend officially!"

"Not everyone needs to know this story cooper…"

"True! But they do need to see the video…" Cooper starts to run out of the room before I can grab him "Follow me Dale… I'll take you to the dark side!" and then Dales out of reach as him and Santana follow him to the living room leaving me staring at Finn in shock.

"Sorry Kurt I have to see this again!" and he bolts from his chair without another glance in my direction.

"There your friend's kiddo!" is all my dad says as I drag myself out of the chair and slowly trail through after them stopping every so often to bang my head onto walls.

"Kurt please come out!" Cooper is banging hard on my bathroom door. I sit staring at my blood shot eyes in the mirror from my perch on the toilet. "Kurt I'm sorry ok!? Just come out? It's only me I promise!" After hearing his footsteps cross the room to my bed I know he's not going anywhere and decide I might as well face the humiliation now. 18 is a good age right? Dying of embarrassment won't be such a tragedy, who needs to have sex or get married or debut on Broadway? I stand up and slide out into my room seeing cooper cross-legged on my bed. He pats the space beside him and I hesitantly sit down.

"Cooper I can't believe you showed my boyfriend THAT-"

"Scarecrow! You know that it's all in fun! It happened years ago!" Cooper furrowed his brows in a similar way to Blaine and I felt my heart melt slightly.

"It's still not a need to see thing!" I huff folding my arms into my lap.

"Listen if you had a video of me punching out a scarecrow in a haunted house and then wetting myself would you show people?" he slung his arm across my shoulder.

"Probably because you're a 27 year old man….." I hiccup slightly and try to force down my smile.

"EXACTLY!" he throws his arms above his head.

"But I was eight cooper and YOU forced me on that ride! You told me it was all statues!" I punch him in the ribs and he winces slightly.

"Ouch when did you get strong?"

"When I became a real man!" I smirk and give him a hug, when we try to pull apart he reaches up to touch my broach.

"This is nice….Dale get you it?" he raises his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"No! Santana picked it out for me! It's nice huh?" I touch the broach to make sure it was still in position.

"You're not joking! How come Tan picked out the present though? Blaine's too obsessive to let control go…." And I couldn't help but laugh Blaine was very organised when it came to presents, he had systems not to be messed with.

"Just with everything going on I suppose….. She never said!" I shrug it off knowing what he is going to ask me next and wondering how I can change the subject.

"So what song did he sing to you?" I stayed silent for a minute before making sure my voice wouldn't give me away.

"Come on lets go upstairs before dad and Finn subject Dale to a football game…." I stand up and brush down my trousers to straighten out the creases.

"Dales fine! What did he sing you Kurt?" his hand grabs my collar as I try to start up the stairs and pulls me back.

"Hedidntsinganything" I rush out in one breath so he can't hear me.

"Can you repeat that in a language I can understand?" he held me tight in place as I tried to squirm out.

"I said…" I cough slightly before mumbling out just as fast "he didn't sing me anything…" I try not to look at what I can only describe as a catching flies expression he's wearing on his face.

"Why not was he embarrassed in front of the band?" I shook my head silently as I let his head come up with an answer for our broken tradition. "What did he say then?" I attempt a nonchalant shrug to encourage him to drop the conversation but it doesn't work. "Kurt Elisabeth Hummel…..have you spoken to my brother today?" I think about lying but that would mean an excuse about the song I have received every year as a present from Blaine.

"Don't middle name me!" I stomp my foot – an actual diva foot stomp – as I glared him down.

"Well don't avoid the question!" he imitates my stomp and flicks my forehead making me yelp. "What's the matter Kurt?" he flicked my again harder and I jumped back out of his way but he followed me "trying to avoid the question huh?" another flick was aimed at my arm and as I tried to hit him back he moved out my way "maybe I'll just phone Blainers to ask-"

"DON'T!" I scream stopping cooper in his tracks as he waits for a follow up to my outburst. When he doesn't receive one he pulls out his phone and over exaggerates looking for Blaine's number I leap on to his back and try to grab the phone bringing us both to the floor with a loud thump, cooper tries to squirm out from under me and I pin down his arms to stop him squirming. "Quits?" I breathlessly ask.

"You going to tell me why- owww!" he yells as I pull his ear a little bit rougher than I meant. "Okay quits just let go of my ear, that's my best one!" I can't help but laugh at the statement.

"Ok what I'm about to say cannot leave this room got it?" he tries to get up again and I push his face onto the floor and I hear a soft fine mumbled from underneath me. Letting cooper turn around to face me I watch his confused face before taking a long draw out breath "Blaine didn't sing me a song because he didn't call me today…." Cooper stills for a moment and I watch the cogs practically turn in his head as confusion spreads across his face.

"Maybe he's busy and will phone you later….what did his text say?" I see a small hope spring in to his eyes.

"He hasn't text me either….I haven't heard from him at all today…" the statement just hangs in the air between us for several minutes before cooper tries to get his phone back.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask holding it above my head as my weight keeps him pinned down.

"Calling the hospitals…because he better be laying in a bed comatose or so help me god I will kick his ass to timbucktoo!" he makes to grab the phone again as I throw it on to my bed out of reach. "Kurt come on! Someone needs to sort him out…..This is his best friend's birthday and I am not letting him get away with this-" I put my hand over his mouth to cut him off so all he can do is listen to me.

"No you're going to act like nothing has happened! You promised it wouldn't leave this room, I…I don't want him to realise and feel bad he has enough going on, so neither of us are going to mention it ok? Not even to each other got it? It can be your present to me!" I try to give him a confident smile to show I'm ok, even if I'm not. When he seems to be calm I move my hand away from his mouth.

"I guess I can take back that massage voucher then?" he smirked at me half-heartedly.

"Not a chance! Deal?" I look at him with my best pout to make him cave.

"I just want to go on record as saying I'm not happy about this!" I nod silently waiting to hear his decision. "And if I say deal I want a really good present for my birthday….like strip club good!" I roll my eyes at how much of a boy he is but nod anyway; I could bear it for one night if I had to. "Fine it's a deal scarecrow!" I'm about to hug him when I hear Finn stomping down the stairs and freeze when he sees us.

"Daaaaaaaad! Kurt and coop are fighting again!" he hollers as he runs back upstairs. We both gulp loudly and start to clamber back onto out feet.

"Boys what did I tell you? I thought you learned your lesson after 4th of July! Get up here now!" my dad screams at the top of his lungs and we both lunge up the stairs two at a time. We hurtle into the living room where everyone is sitting watching my dad as his face turns puce. Sliding to a stop cooper bumps into the back of me and we both stumble to keep upright.

"Ok boys what was going on?" my dad looks between us and we both start at once.

"Dad it was just cooper-"

"Kurt started it-"my dad held his hands up to us both.

"Let's try this again….. Why were you fighting? Kurt?" I looked at cooper with a warning glare then back to my dad.

"It was nothing really…. Just a disagreement!" I mumble out as quickly as I can looking over at dale who seems to be highly amused by the whole situation.

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you too had a disagreement?"

"We broke the car window…." I groan feeling mortified at being punished like a child in front of my grown up boyfriend my dad raises his eyebrows at me and I sigh folding my arms across my chest "and the kitchen window…" my dad coughs joining his hands together and leans back inviting me to continue "and the garage door….and the pylon out the front…."

"hahahaha!" cooper bursts out laughing clearly remembering the incident.

"Don't get me started on you cooper! You're nearing thirty! It's time to act like it!" I can't help but bark out a laugh as cooper ducks his head down to his chest.

"Kurt!" my dad yells and then cooper laughs again. "Cooper! My god what will I do with you two?!" He wails rubbing his balding head as he moves around his cap. "Just don't do it again ok? We don't need any more disasters in this house OR outside of it." He sighed getting up out of his chair and heading out the door. "I'm going to bed got a tonne of work to do tomorrow and Carole is an early shift. Night guys! Dale-"

"If I'm staying over it is on the couch!" Dale droned knowing my dad well enough by now to not fight the rules.

"Yeah or at least use the car lord knows that Kurt is probably a screamer…" cooper chuckles and I push him on to the couch hard making my dad sigh loudly before leaving I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter about at least aiming for the ugly vase before carol tapped his shoulder. Cooper just stared up at me indignantly and I was about to react when my phone began to ring, it was Blaine's ringtone and cooper just motioned his head for me to go take it in private. I rushed out on to the porch and pulled my jumper tighter against the cold before hitting the accept button.


	15. Job 1,2 & 3

Just a little note to say thank you for all the read, favourites and follows and please keep reviewing i love hearing what you all think! with that enjoy 3

"Hello?" I stutter out feeling relieved that he has called.

"Hey Kurt! I'll be two minutes…" I hear him mumbling to someone in the back ground before coming back to me "sorry things are a bit hectic here!"

"That's ok! How are you?" Despite the fact he hasn't acknowledged my birthday I can't help but want to know everything, it's been to long since I actually spoke to him, his text were always vague and he tried his hardest not to pick up any of my calls in the last two months.

"I'm ok, the tours gone really well and the guys are hilarious it's been a great experience."

"That's good! I knew you would do well. I can't believe it's time for you to come home already!" I could really but I didn't want to say it was a drag here without him.

"Yeah…that's um actually why I'm calling…." That didn't sound good, why didn't that sound good. "…I'm not coming home yet" what?!

"What? What do you mean?" I hear the squeak in my voice and try to take a hold of it.

"We've been asked to go to Europe… Germany, France, LONDON…..I couldn't say no to that!"

"You have got to be kidding me?! You're not coming home? What about regionals? What about senior year? What about prom Blaine?" that did it my voice was trembling with rage I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wasn't going to be home for regionals, the team were going to take this hard we were already stressing enough as it was without losing a member suddenly. I'm not going to lie and say that the fact he was missing prom and more senior activities annoyed me more.

"Kurt it's not that big of a deal! You guys will be fine at regionals, I'm still being tutored on the road and you have Dale for prom…." He sounded defensive and not like himself. "Look I'm not asking for your permission ok? I just wanted you to know before you heard from Dale! You know how fast things travel at his work…."

"I didn't expect you to ask for my permission Blaine but a heads up would have been nice! What changed? You were coming home in two days and now you're just going to go to Europe like you don't have anything else in your life to worry about?"

"What changed? What fucking changed? My boyfriend was a coke head that cheated on me Kurt! I gave him all my firsts…I loved him and he screwed me over big time! And you haven't been there for me….. You're always busy with Dale! I'm not coming back deal with it!"

"That not fair Blaine! I tried to be there for you but you shut yourself off! I can't help if you won't let me….." I clench and unclench my fists in anger "and as for Dale he has been here for me – and Santana - applying to colleges, you know like you were meant to be doing with us….we were all meant to be going to new York together! Have you even applied? And what exactly is your problem with Dale? You had a boyfriend first…. I was in love with you and you had found someone you liked so I moved on and do you know what I'm happy! DALE makes me happy so grow up!" I can practically hear the blood boiling in my ears which distracted me from the silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hmmm you…. You loved me?" oh shit did I say that? My brain whirred back over my speech and I froze in terror, I did say that. No Hummel don't break keep the bitch face up, don't let him hear you crumble.

"So what if I did Blaine? You never looked at me like that! I'm happy with Dale ok?! And you are running away and not facing your problems and that is not something my best friend would do! Running doesn't solve problems it makes them fester….where's your courage Blaine huh?"

"Kurt- why didn't you tell me I would of-"

"You would have what Blaine?" I'm met by another silence at the end of the line. "Exactly nothing, just ignore it… I don't care Blaine! Just go do what you have to do but don't expect me and Santana to be here waiting when you decide we are good enough!" I muster all the strength I have not to cry this isn't going to break me, not now, not like this "Oh and thanks! I've had a really nice birthday…" As I go to hang up the phone I hear Blaine shout my name but I ignore it and slide my phone back into my pocket. I take in a deep breath to calm down and then turn to head back inside coming face to face with Santana.

"I think me and you need to talk don't you?" She pulled me in through the door to send everyone else home.

* * *

After standing numbly to let everyone say goodbye to me including a very confused Dale I summon up the strength to make him believe everything is fine; even though it isn't. It takes twenty of the longest minute of my life to finally get down into my bedroom and sit awkwardly on the edge of my head while Santana paces backwards and forwards across the floor before edging on to my computer chair and sliding it in front of me, sitting with a confused look across her face. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything I just sit waiting for her to say something, anything.

"I don't know what to be more annoyed at…" ok that's not what I expected as a response from her "the fact that Blaine has decided to stay on some skanky, testosterone filled tour bus where he will catch some sort of sti or the fact that you apparently have been in love with him and not told me…" she just sits there null of any feelings I don't blame her that's how I feel right at this moment; well not really; I just can't even begin to explain how I feel: confused, angry, hurt, sad, scared shitless….my list feels like it could go on forever as each new emotions washes over me and is then replaced just as quickly.

"Tan I – " I don't quite know what I want to say, what I need to say as her brown eyes bore into mine.

"Peachy I just don't get this….how could you not have told me I'm your best friend! What about Dale I thought you loved him?" that comment hits me hard. I try to think of what to say to her but I can't sum it up right in my head. "Are you just going to sit there?" she asks incredulously.

"I don't know how to say what I think…." I whisper and feel Santana wheel right in front of me cupping my face with her hands and forcing me to look at her.

"Just try…no judging I promise!" I know she won't judge me but the thought of finally getting everything out in the open scares me, once it's said out loud it can't go back in.

"Ok!" I take a few shallow breaths to try and calm down my racing heart before trying to explain. "It all started the night Blaine met Sebastian, I don't know what it was something changed and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything I saw and did made me think would Blaine enjoy this, would Blaine take me here. Then it started to get weird I kept thinking about his lips and how I would love to feel them, taste them, call them mine….Once that started I began having all of these weird dreams, about us as a couple being…..you know? Every time I saw Sebastian with him I felt jealous I just wanted to claim him as my own but I knew that he didn't feel like that I could see how obsessed he was with making him happy, trying to impress him. Then I met Dale and things got confusing….." I looked up to see Santana nodding along silently not reacting to anything I said. "It's actually how we became friends, I blurted out to him that night how I felt and he said he understood and would wait till I was ready! It helped I had someone to support me; I know you would of but how could I tell you? I loved the attention Dale was giving to me but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about Blaine more than a best friend should and after the day I walked in on them….having sex I realised it all too clearly. I was heartbroken….. I had fallen in love with my best friend and it was too late to do anything about it. That when I decided to give Dale a chance and I do love him but…..The thought of sleeping with him-of giving myself over to him completely-scares me, surely if I was in love with him then I would just know it was right? Surely I wouldn't still be battling with my buried feelings for someone else right? I mean I love Dale but I'm IN love with Blaine how can I give up my first time to Dale when I think I should only be Blaine's forever….." I trail off in to the silence as Santana tries to soak in all this information keeping her face neutral of any emotion. Worrying my lip in my teeth I feel a taste of iron causing me to stop before the bleeding gets worse.

"Ok so still not judging kay? I'm just going to tell you what I would do in this position" she gently pulls my chin in between her thumb and fore finger and my lip quivers as I give a gentle nod. She removes her hand and clasps them in her lap. "So first off I think you should talk to dale, it's not fair to keep him in this when you feel like you do….. The longer you leave it to fester the more it will likely hurt him and just imagine if it was the other way around you would want the truth right? Secondly! As much as he is being a complete ass hat right now I think you need to talk to Blaine, not now give him some time to come to terms with what you told him maybe even wait to see him at cooper's birthday? That gives him a month to sort out exactly where he is and gives you time to really think about what you want ok?" I just nod silently at her using my sleeve to wipe up a few stray tears that have begun to fall, cascading down my cheeks. She pulls me into the best hug she could give me resting her head atop of mine.

"I know it doesn't feel like it peachy but it will get better….and in a few months we will be in our tiny apartment laughing at how much we thought this would change things when really it didn't…." she places a firm kiss to my hair and I whimper out a small laugh before answering her.

"Thanks for everything Tan, you are my best friend!"

"And your mine! I don't just let any guy cry into my cleavage you know!" she draws back to let our noses touch. "You want some ice cream?"

"Yes please!" I whisper and she is off up the stairs without another word but before she gets back I pass out on top of my duvet fully clothed.

* * *

_Scarecrow are you ok? Santana threatened my baby maker last night if I didn't leave…. Call me kay? Xx_

_Floppy hope you slept ok? I'm worried about you give me a call if you wanna stay at mine tonight! Love you xx_

_Kurt….please answer your phone! We need to talk! Blaine _

_Peachy! I spoke to Mr S and he says you don't need to come in to glee today…if he asks you have a bad case of the herps xox_

_Baby please just text me to let me know you're ok? I love you xx_

_Kurt! Santana is telling people you have herpes?! Please don't tell me this is true? Or I'll tell mom and dad! F x_

_Scarecrow why is Finn asking me if you have the herps? Why would he think I knew?! Xx_

_P.S if you don't text me I'm coming to find you! Xx_

_Oh change of plan Finn told him you were fine….Choir room 10 mins xox_

_Kurt! You can't just drop something like that on me and then ignore me! This is important can't you just pick up?! _

_That's it I'm coming to school! And don't think I won't camp out at your locker till somebody tells me where you are xx_

I am bombarded with an army of text as soon as I switch my phone on. I have avoided everyone from the beginning of the day in favour of lying out on the grass at the park round the corner. Trying to think of how to deal with this but my mind keeps coming back to the same solution even if I don't want it too. I send off messages to everyone but Blaine and delete all of the 10 missed calls I have from the last two hours alone.

_Sorry! Got a lot going on! Can't stay but can we meet up for a chat after school? Xx_

_Tan I'll be there and I'm not too happy about the herpes scandal you have started. Xox_

_No Finn! It was just to get me out of lesson! Just your regular old gay guy :{ K x_

_Coop I'm fine ill speak to you later! Just wait at the house till I get back. Xx_

As I go to stand up and head back to the school my phone rings again and I see a text from Dale.

_See you then! Love you xx_

Trying to put my nerves out of my mind I head beck to face a sea of annoyed looks from my friends in Glee club.

When I walk into the room all the arguing over song choices quiet and Mr Schue smiles at me obviously know something is wrong after Santana's stunt. Every one stares at me as I stop bang in the centre of the room, any other time it would be to hear me belt out a classic but today was a much more sombre affair and judging by the looks I was getting everyone could tell my hair was not done with my usual car and attention. Slowly they all trickled into their seats and Santana slide up beside me to hold my hand.

We had decided to break the news together to the group about Blaine not coming back. Strength in numbers and all that jazz.

"OK so we know everyone was practising songs to perform for Blaine coming home but…." Santana started to trip over her words as everyone noticed small beads of sweat forming on her head.

"He's not coming back, no we don't know if he will be back at all, yes he is still working on the tour, no it isn't true that he has a hot sugar daddy on tap, yes he has got a tutor and no he will not be back for prom either. Anymore questions that I haven't covered?" I stare out at the sea of faces picking up hurt and confused vibes, not that I blame them.

"Hold on he's not coming back?"

"I thought praying for him would be enough…"

"Ok so who wants to duet with me at regionals?"

"Is any of the pirates stories true?"

"I heard the one about the guy with a parrot is…."

"When are we going to kidnap him?"

"When are the aliens coming down for the treaty?"

"Guys we need to find a replacement and fast!"

"I don't understand…."

"Kids calm down!" Mr Shuester stops the outbursts all firing at once and comes up to me and Santana wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders. "I know this is a lot to take in but we believe in supporting each other….whether its directly in this room or out in the real world we are a team…friends and friends look out for one another. I know this is hard but we can do this without him ok? Our time is now! So everyone get in here….team hug!" Everyone pounds on us and I feel a tight squeeze coming from Finns direction. Job one done now for two and three.

* * *

"You want us to break up don't you?" I can hear the hurt in his voice without looking up even though he is trying to hide it.

I had arrived at Dales house an hour ago and had been sat half-heartedly making conversation in the hope he wouldn't notice something was wrong; apparently it wasn't a good enough act.

"It not that I want to but-"

"But you want to break up? Because of Blaine right?" My head shot up and met his fiery stare, no hint of surprise or shock just sadness.

"Not how you think it would be….." I mumble out finding his clear thoughts hard to explain in my own words.

"Can I ask you something?" I nod my head frowning slightly, worrying he's going to ask if I cheated which I didn't….unless dreaming of the person you're in love with was cheating. "Do you love me? Honestly?" I stop and look into those eyes and feel like a horrid person this was my fault all of this second guessing.

"Of course I do! I haven't lied to you ever….It just that I don't think I'm in love with you…." He moves closer to me and I place my hand on his chest to stop him "Just listen okay? I have really tried to keep my feelings for Blaine's buried in the back of my mind but I keep having doubts about us…and If I was in love with you I don't think I would have them you know? And surely Blaine would be just a friend if that was true as well but I just think that if I didn't do this now you would end up hating me more and I would be stopping you from meeting your soul mate. But I do love you, you have been the best thing for me these last few months and I can't express that enough I just wish that I didn't have to lose you as a friend…" Gut wrenching sobs escaped my body as I let myself pity swallow me whole. What I didn't expect was to feel dales strong arm come around my shaking shoulders as he pulled me into a hug.

"Look at me…" I can't calm the sobs to look up "Kurt….." his free hand is tugging my face up towards him as I try to unblur my vision from tears. Is face looks sad but not devastated, eyes are gleaming but no tears have fallen and he is wearing a soft smile.

"Kurt you're not going to lose me ok? I can't promise it will be fine right away but if you give me a little while to get over this then we can try being friends again…I should have known you weren't ready for this and for that I'm sorry, but I can't be there for you right now but I want to be in the future at some point." I can't help but feel hopeful at what he is saying and that brings a small grin to my face as he continues. "Just please promise me you will talk to Blaine and sort things between you two….I want you to be happy just as much as you want me to be." My face drops at that statement. BLAINE. My best friend that I have been ignoring with as much strength as I can. The man that I love with all my heart. The man who couldn't think of anything to say in response to my declaration. That Blaine. I gulp down my heart from where it's sitting in my throat.

* * *

I'm stomping down into my bedroom just wanting to have a shower and go to bed, forgetting about this day when I see two feet dangling out of the end of my bed and hear a tell-tale snore from somewhere under my comforter. Cooper! I had completely forgot that he was here waiting on me and in typical Cooper fashion he has made himself completely at home in my bed. After a nip to the back of his knee does nothing to stir him out of his noisy slumber I head to my bathroom to take a shower.

When I come out in my pyjamas I get into the tiny bit of space left on the edge of the bed and try to get comfortable knocking my phone on to the floor with a loud bang.

"WAAHH!?" cooper yells jumping up on to his knees with my comforter still drooped over his head making him unable to see, making his head turn back and forwards disorientated. I can't help but laugh at his hopelessness which makes him stop looking in my direction. "Kurt?" he still does nothing to move the offending article from his head.

"Who else would it be? Are you telling me you pass out in other people's beds? I'm hurt cooper!" I play the injured party well and it earns me the comforter thrown over my own head. "Cooper what are you 10?" I hear chuckling and then his face is up close underneath forming our own little den.

"HI!" He grins at me in a similar way that Blaine would at his dorkiest joke.

"Hi…" I can't help but grin back; my surrogate big brother always makes me smile.

"So you don't have herpes?"

"No! That was just Santana's great plan to get me out of classes…" his disgusted look says it all to clear, that plan sucked.

"So what's up?" his hands land on my knee giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"I told Blaine that I am- was in love with him by mistake last night…." Coopers eyes pop out of his head.

"You did huh? Can't say I'm surprised you always blurt out important information like that….what did he say?"

"Nothing! He just mumbled a bit and then tried to answer but I hung up after a bitchy comment about how great my birthday was….Don't look at me like that Coop! He isn't coming home anyway….so it doesn't make a difference what I feel or think does it?" I hardened my stare as I felt tears begin to well; no more tears there had been enough of them today!

"But this could change everything! He might come home if he knows you're here waiting for him-"

"No he won't! I was here anyway cooper and he decided to stay on the tour. Me saying I used to love him won't make any difference will it? It's not like he feels the same. If anything I have nailed our friendship into a coffin 6 feet under!" I rant cutting him off and watching his eyes sparkle in hope.

"I think you are under estimating our little Blainers! Just you wait and see….Everything will work out!" He bops my nose and I sigh long and hard.

"Well only time will tell…. Until then can we just lie hear and chill out… I've had a hard enough days and I'm not capable of anymore serious talks…." Cooper nods and begins to move up to the head of the bed again.

"You can be the little spoon since you've had a hard day just don't push your ass up against me in your sleep…That would be unwanted and a bit weird…" I laugh lightly saying nothing in reply as Coopers arms come around me and I close my eyes. Thinking could wait for another day.


	16. That Picture!

"Peachy that was amazing like totally! Your end note was a glorified jock being hit in the groin belter! In a good way of course!" Santana was squeezing me with in an inch of my life after I had come of stage. It had been three weeks since my epiphany, and I had just audition for NYADA and I was struggling to find words to express what I was thinking right now.

"I should have used more gold…." I mentally kick myself for changing songs last minute. Phantom had lots of candles, candles bring drama instead I had just pranced around the stage in a pair of gold skinny jeans which doesn't some up my theatrical side enough.

"TRUST me when I say you were great! Carmen super bitch is not going to be able to say no to that performance…. Hugh Jackman himself would be giving you a standing O!" She swung me around quickly and as I landed on the ground fell back on stage with Santana falling on top of me screaming hard. After a moment of laughter we both trailed off to look at each other, noses touching. "Step one get in to NYADA….Check! Step two…."

"….Find a flea ridden apartment where we have to sit on the toilet to cook breakfast…Step three….."

"Get laid!" she giggles softly kissing my nose making me pretend to wretch in her grasp.

"Speak for yourself! I'm so off boys and apparently need to start a search for the world's best earplugs before moving anywhere with you!" I squeeze her legs in-between mine to make her sit up and angle myself up onto my elbows.

"Still not heard from Blaine?" She knows that I would have told her if I had.

"Not since I told him to take time to think about what I had said….You know this is the longest we haven't spoken for, how funny is it that one of your main people can become a nothing over night?" I closed my eyes thinking back to that night. All I wanted was to hear those four words. I love you too. What I got was jittery conversations asking me what I wanted, no indication that he wanted everything I dreamed of. That's when I said we needed space to think, I just didn't think that space would mean three weeks of nothing.

"Not nothing peachy! He's still our little bumble that gets annoyed if you mess up his gel helmet. It's just….hidden. It will come back!" she leant against my bent knees and pulled her legs up placing them gently on either side of my body.

"I just don't know any more Tan! Surely if the pictures are anything to go by he doesn't feel the same…." That was another thing plenty of pictures of a clearly under the influence Blaine snuggled up to various cute groupies had appeared all over face book. "I think it's time I stop moping about this and move on…." I never ever wanted to say these words I wanted the house, the kids the together, forever but as always life was not on my side.

"If that's what you really want ill support it but you know you're going to have to see him next week right? Coopers party can't be missed and I can guarantee that Blaine will be there. His mom would never let him here the end of it if he wasn't." she leant against her hands and watched me carefully, she had gotten really good at reading my body language in Blaine's absence that was one good thing to have come out of these last few months. We had gotten a lot closer; something I didn't think was possible. I was about to reply when my phone beeped in my pocket and I struggled to get it out forcing Santana to move from her apparently comfortable position with a 'fuck you' thrown in for good measure.

_Hi floppy! So how is the next NYADA student feeling? _

DALE. I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't seen him in the last three weeks either, I was respecting his feelings and waiting for him to come to me. I was kind of bummed he hadn't remembered about my audition today but he obviously had. I just hope this means we are able to talk again.

_I'm not a student yet….Think I should have had more gold! The plight of being an overachiever in this day and age….:|_

"Who is that? Your grin is nauseating! If your sexting as best hag i get looking privileges…." Santana's voice cuts into my subconscious and I realise I'm still staring at my phone.

"Dale….."

"Abercrombie remembered it was today huh? What a champ if only-"

"I hadn't been in love with our best friend causing me to split up with that dreamboat….." I sighed "I know tan but it was the right choice for both of us I just hope it makes sense to him too." My phone goes again and Santana glances at the screen before laughing out her reply.

"I'd say that's an affirmative batman…."

_Oh but you will be young floppy! Coffee tomorrow? Usual time and place? I've missed you x _

As I walk into the lima bean I see Dale sitting in the corner booth waiting for me two cups placed into the centre of the table beside a massive slice of cheesecake. I smile briefly before steeling up my nerves to go over to him, he might have said he missed me but going to meet him face to face was terrifying. I could practically picture hay bales flying through an awkward silence like john Wayne himself was sitting there. Surprisingly as Dale saw me a huge grin spread out across his face as he stood up to meet me at my chair lunging in for a hug which took my breath away as he squeezed a little too tight.

"God I've missed you!" he whispered in my ear before pulling away and sitting back down, I chose the seat opposite and fiddled with my scarf as I slipped into the leather booth.

"I've missed you too! I'm just glad you called I didn't want to intrude an-"

"Kurt its fine! I told you I understand and I do! I think that you were right I haven't hurt as much as I thought I would…" he looked at my frown before quickly continuing "NOT a dig….promise! I just- I mean that I did miss you but it was more this kind of thing….us hanging out arguing over who deserved to leave project runway, or watching you moan if I took you somewhere out doors….I missed the friend part more than the boyfriend part and that shocked me I guess. But I wanted to thank you for being honest with me, and I hope that we can get back to our friendship we had because you are one of the greatest guys out there….I could do with you fighting my corner…." He smiled softly at me and relief washed over my body at his words we were going to be friends, and I needed all the real ones I could get.

I watched him take a sip of his coffee and start telling me a story but I was tuned out watching the table.

"I'm sorry Dale….but is that for me?" I pointed at the slab of cheesecake begging for me to eat it I could hear tiny pleas of my name clearly wailing from the plate.

"Well who else would it be for…." He trailed off as I pounced on it similar to a lion attacking a wilder beast, probably without that much grace and a hint more drool. "Cheesecake fiend…." He giggled softly taking another sip of his coffee.

"I can't help it! It's like my kryptonite….. It's like your love of all films containing Sandra bullock…..Even that weird one with Bradley cooper in it…." I stuff in another spoonful of creamy cheese frosting and frown at him.

"All about Steve is a classic not appreciated in its own time!" he groans slamming his hand on the table.

"No! The goonies is a classic, beetle juice, death becomes her, grease, THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW! Now they are undeniable classics all about Steve was shit….." I wave my spoon in his direction before popping it in my mouth.

"Just you wait Floppy! In twenty years I'll be sitting beside you when we hear some young twink saying how much of a classic it is and I will say I told you so…." He folds his arms smugly over his chest.

"If you still consider that a classic in twenty years I feel we may need to stop being friends….or have you committed and honey those outfits won't do your skin tone any favours…." I bark out a laugh to hide the emotions I feel at the thought of us still being friends in twenty year, heck we might even be uncles to each other's kids.

"I'm offended floppy! You know you will still finding me entertaining even when I'm 35- can we stop talking about aging please!"

"Ha-ha thirty five? You wish old man! Add another decade there…..where as I will forever be your youthful glamorous friend….Now that wasn't nice!" I pout at him as he kicks me under the table.

"Sorry but don't dig at my age! It makes me feel old!" he whines like a toddler wanting a new toy.

"Ok I promise not to point out your fossilness again- ow!" I burst out laughing then and Dale follows suit as tears stream down my face and I try to gasp for air in short gasps, causing several customers around us to get up loudly and walk away which only adds to the hilarity in my mind….

After a couple of minutes I manage to calm and take a tentative sip of my coffee as Dale sits watching me having given up all hope of my current outburst stopping.

"Are you done?" he asks seriously and I take a deep breath in and out before speaking.

"Yes! I don't know what I found so funny….." I gasp between each word still not feeling confident that I won't laugh again.

"Well apparently me becoming old and wrinkly is stand up material in the making….I'll look like golem all shrivelled body and head!" he smirks and I feel grossed out imagining that in my head. 2Serves you right Kurt!"

"Ok I apologise oh wise one! You are not old and decrepit, you are just as glamorous as anyone else…" he looks happy with this declaration and I can't help but add one last point. "Except me! Who is superior in all fashion stakes…"

"Of course you are!" he rolls his eyes at me.

"So what's on for you this week? Any life style of the rich and famous parties being catered by you?" I lean my elbow onto the table and rest my head on my hands.

"Actually it's pretty quiet just now so I've taken the next week off! There was on session lunch and that's easy enough for the boys to handle on their own." I smile listening to him talk he loves his job and is amazing at it, I know for a fact he only takes time off when its quiet because he doesn't want to leave his staff in busy spells, he is a bit of a control freak in that kitchen. I then smile as an idea pops into my head.

"How would you feel about coming to a party next week?" Dale's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he fiddled with his now empty coffee cup. "Totally platonic! In fact I could even help set you up….." I flutter my eyelids innocently at him and he groans.

"Floppy not fair! I can't refuse the fluttering! Whose party is it?" I know he's going to say yes….these questions are just a formality.

"It's Coopers! Not so much a party but a night out after a family gathering….It's at that Sleazy Pete's?"

"The strip club! The straight strip club?! Somehow I feel you won't be setting me up in there….." I look down at the table for a minute. "Unless you have an ulterior motive Kurt…." Aww crap he knew me better than I thought.

"Well to start I was going to introduce you to one of Coopers friends from LA, he's hot, got a killer body (I watched cooper do a body shot off him last year) and he works as an extra on films…." I smile hoping to placate his questioning look.

"But….." god dammit!

"But I'd also like you to be there when I see Blaine…but if you don't want to I understand. Really it's an awkward position to put you in and with our history-"

"Kurt!" he cuts me off of my rant "It's fine I'll do it!" I jump in my seat a little in happiness "BUT" of course there is a but "That doesn't mean you can ignore him all night either…..You need to talk to him! Really talk! Or nothing will be fixed"

"I know it's just…weird" I sigh and gag a little taking a sip of my cold coffee. I knew he was right I just wanted to live in denial a little bit longer.

_Puck: dudes check this picture out…_

_Brittany" that girl looks a bit hairy…she should really shave her beard_

_Santana: that's a guy Brit….._

_Brittany: oh well he shouldn't shave or people will be confused by his girly face_

_Sam: ok! What's the point to this?_

_Puck: look harder….._

_Brittany: he also has really bad pores!_

_Finn: OH! _

_Puck: I know right?! _

_Rachel: what I don't get it?_

_Tina: I and mike are really confused :S_

_Puck: just look again Cohen twins…._

_Finn: is this for real? _

_Rachel: I still don't see it? Is this a guy joke?_

_Puck: No Berry! Look in the background…._

_Tina: oh this is not good….._

_Puck: it came of the guitarists twitter feed Finn its real all right!_

_Finn: why did you tag Kurt in this chat log? He is going to freak out!_

_Santana: That little shit! How can he just parade that around! _

_Puck: I just thought he deserved to know Hudson!_

_Rachel: Is that Blaine?!_

_Finn: he doesn't need to see the proof!_

_Brittany: does Kurt not like hairy hermaphrodites? _

_Sam: Britt pretty sure it's just a man not a guy/girl_

_Brittany: what's that got to do with being a hermaphrodite? _

_Rachel: what is he doing?_

_Sam: that's what that means….._

_Tina: oh this is really really REALLY not good!_

_Brittany: no that's the name for a boy dinosaur! _

_Finn: Puck take it down now before he sees_

_Rachel: Does he have no standards now?!_

_Tina: guys he's still our friend_

_Santana: that isn't picking up his cell…..I'm going to cut his dick off!_

_Finn: PUCK!_

_Puck: I'm trying! How do I erase it?_

_Finn: hit delete?!_

_Rachel: LIKE REALLY?_

_Santana: calm down berry he didn't do it to you!_

_Tina: Mike says answer your phone he will tell you how to get rid of it before he sees!_

_Kurt: Before who sees? Why are you making my phone go constantly? Is this an intervention for Rachel's sweaters?_

_Rachel: HEY!_

_**Sam has logged off**_

_**Tina has logged off**_

_Brittany: Kurt why don't you like boy dinosaurs?_

_Kurt: What? I'm confused! Let me read back the convo to see what I missed!_

_Rachel: no!_

_Finn: why we can catch you up? _

_Puck: SOS_

_**Puck has logged off**_

_**Brittany has logged off**_

_Santana: Peachy I'm coming over! Don't read it!_

_Finn: KURT_

_Rachel: kurtie?_

_Santana: PEACHY!_

_Kurt: hmmmm?_

_Finn: Dude do you need a hot milk chat?_

_Rachel: just think web? _

_Santana: WWBD? _

_Rachel: what would Barbara do?_

_Finn: rach shut up!_

_Rachel: I'm only trying to help! It's not my fault Blaine's on camera making out with some creep!_

_Santana: shut up yentel! _

_**Rachel has logged off**_

_Kurt: Finn its ok, Santana don't come over I'm not a baby_

_Santana: you sure? I'll bring a picture of his head and we can throw darts at it?_

_Finn: Bro I'm not taking no for an answer….kitchen five minutes_

_**Finn has logged off**_

_Kurt: I'm sure honey I just want to be alone….and make sure Finn doesn't burn down the house_

_Santana: Ok call me later love you long time xox_

_**Kurt has logged off**_

"Finn I told you I'm fine! We don't need to do this….." I'm sitting on a breakfast stool as Finn heats up a second lot of hot milk (the first being in a bowl instead of a pan and blew up over the cooker hob).

"Listen little bro you would do this for me….so I'm doing it for you!" he doesn't look up as he stirs the milk continuously sploshing it over the side of the pan and make the cooker hiss at the liquid.

"Also older by 2 months! Do I need to take over?" I ask coming up beside him to observe what he is doing.

"Yeah but your shorter…..so really your my little bro…. and don't touch a thing Kurt it's under control!" He outstretches his arm to keep me back from the bubbling mixture as her pours it into to cups and brings them over to the island and indicates for me to take a seat. "So how do you feel really?" his eyes are glaring at me in a warning to tell the truth.

"To be honest?" He nods at me to continue and takes a sip of his still too hot milk. "I think I'm relieved now I don't need to worry about having a talk with him next week… It's obvious he doesn't feel the same way about me…. So I might as well pretend it never happened right? It's not like he will be back for that long anyway…." I trail of to sip my own drink and splutter as it hits my throat "Oh my god Finn this is disgusting!"

"I know clearly this is more your area of expertise…." He wipes a dribble of soured milk from his own chin before continuing "So you're really not going to say anything to him? What if this is just his way of finding out if he likes you too?"

"Finn how did you know you liked Rachel?" I immediately see a sappy look spread across his face as he thinks about her.

"I just knew, it was like when I first saw her everything people talk about made sense to me…. I only held off so long because I was scared she didn't feel the same. But when she said she did it was like nothing else mattered…. You know?"

"I do that's exactly how I feel… and if Blaine felt the same he wouldn't need to do what he is doing! So why waste my time and effort over awkward conversations? I should just face facts he's not interested in me why would he be?" Finn reaches out to pat my hand softly.

"Listen Blaine's a good guy but if he doesn't appreciate what he has right in front of him then he isn't worthy of you loving him! Because you are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?" he gives me a gentle smile that I can't help but return.

"You're a great brother do you know that?" I laugh slightly as these rare moments between us really make me appreciate him.

"I only learn from the best…." He reaches out and scoops me into one of his trade mark Finn hugs and I feel myself perk up a little instantly.


	17. Jose & The Captain

***********Kurt & dale************

"Shit he's here!" I stop suddenly and Dale bumps into me before a half-naked girl.

"Eww! A little warning next time with your emergency stop…." I throw him a look "I just touched her breast…..I need a drink or an acid wash!" He moans pushing to the front of the bar.

"Enough of the dramatics you copped a feel for free….most guys would find that a bargain!" his face says it all and I burst out laughing, I'm starting to regret the couple of drinks I had beforehand I might be a bit tipsy already.

"Don't Floppy! I just groped a girl! My mother would be so disappointed…" he turned back around as a red head came up to take his order, she was definitely trying to get some action if the way she leant over the bar to flash her chest was anything to go by. "Can I have two beers? Thanks!" he flashed a smile at her as she stroked his arm gently and took the bill from his hand.

"Oh honey! You are soo going home with a girl if you don't be careful….." he huffily hands me a beer and turns his back on the red head to prove his disgust. "And poor Marc will be all alone after I talked you up so much!"

"Very funny! I'll have you know that these lips have only ever been used on my mom!" I burst out laughing as he clearly tries to work out what is so funny. "ewwww! That isn't even what I meant and you know it! I just meant I'm a gold star gay! No girls…."

"Except your mom apparently…..I haven't mentioned this deal breaker to Marc yet…" I punched his arm softly and he caught my hand pulling it down and squeezing it tight. "Ouch I give, I give!"

"Victory is mine!" he whispers across my face before kissing my fore head, catching himself when it's too late. "Oh uh sorry…" he quickly lets go of my hand and I grasp his shoulders tight to stop him moving away.

"It's ok! Friendly! It's not like you cupped my balls or grabbed my ass…." Ok I was definitely tipsy. Dales face had gone scarlet and he stood open mouthed but the voice that came up next was not his.

"God dammit! That was awkward do your balls and ass feel underappreciated?" I didn't need to turn round to know it was cooper standing staring at us wide eyed. "Dale! Nice of you to make it! I hope scarecrow is not plying you with too much booze…there is only one guest stripper to night and that's the birthday boy!" I could picture the poses he was pulling clearly and dales face definitely confirmed my suspicions.

"Happy birthday coop!" I whip round to hug him and hopefully dissolve the situation me and my potty mouth just created. "Having a good time?" I pull back to see coop watching a blonde waitress stalk past us.

"Of course I have my five favourite things on the planet…."

"Wait up five? Boobs, booze, what's the other three?" I swig out of my beer bottle trying not to pull a disgusted face.

"You, squirt and the devil…." Oh I see where this is going. "It would be nice to get a pic of us all back in the same state don't you think?"

"Not a chance in hell cooper! You're not blackmailing me to go over there…we are both here isn't that enough?"

"Not really-"

"Hey old man come show me how you can shake it!" Santana screams from the booth in the corner as she climbs up on to a lighting pole.

"COMING! God I hate her sometimes!" he downs the rest of my beer before high fiving Dale and walking off in her direction whipping his head over his shoulder to mouth 'this isn't over with a matching sinister face.

"Phew! What?" I had dramatically wiped my brow and then looked at Dale who was frowning.

"Number one…that potty mouth will get you in a lot of trouble young Hummel…number two just because Cooper has a lot on his plate doesn't mean I am going to let you wimp out of talking to Blaine." He sat on the bar stool that had just been vacated and let me sit onto his knee draping my arms around his neck. "You have to talk to him at some point Kurt!"

"I know! God you're so sensible! But does it have to be tonight?" I snuggle my head into his shoulder.

"Well I heard from a little birdie he leaves tomorrow so it's the only chance you've got…." He taps my back gently and I hum in thought.

"Ok maybe just another drink first…" a little Dutch courage never hurt anybody.

********Santana*************

"Oh my god this is heaven!"

"Finn shut the trap and gets your butt to the bar for some drinks! What? Why are you staring at me like that?" God why did berry have to bail on this party? Now I'm stuck with Frankenteen on my own, although….

"You called me Finn! You never call me Finn…." He looked warmed by this occasion to be fair I never call him that. I knew the sailor named jerry would not be my friend.

"Whatever lard butt! You know you should go get a closer look! Being off leash for one night is an opportunity, I won't tell Grandma!" this would be perfect lose the lumberjack find a cute girl get out of here before drama ensues.

"Thanks Santana! I owe you-"

"If you hug me, I break the jaw Hudson…." He firmly put his arms back down by his side and I love my ability to repel men in that instant. "Go!" I shoo him with my hands before punching my fist is the air. "Ok ladies who would like to do a few body shots with me?" I instantly catch eyes with a very tanned blonde in the corner and motion to the back room.

A while later (after a very heavy make out session FYI) I straighten up my shorts fix out my makeup and hair in the disgusting mirror before heading back out to the party. As I strutted through the doorway someone coughed to my right and I whipped my head round in the direction stumbling a little on my heels. Great!

"Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing?" His eyes though pulling a disgusted look had an amused sparkled behind them.

"Please like you can comment! How many groupies have you hooked up with?" his eyes fly open in surprise. "Yeah we saw all those pics on Facebook! We don't live in the 20's we are in the real world like you would realise if you weren't so far up your own ass these days…" he pulls me in to the wall and maintains eye contact with me the entire time.

"Tan! Come on! I havnt done anything wrong here! I'm single, I made out with a few guys, that's not breaking the law!"

"But it's hurting Kurt! Or don't you care about that? Fuck sake Blaine don't even get me started on that twitter picture last week…." He looked half confused, half vacant and fully intoxicated with drink. How can you even get that wasted at a family dinner?

"What picture?" his hiccup at the end didn't go unnoticed by me.

"The one of you with some guys dick in your mouth? In a fucking shady corner of a night club Blaine! What was that all about? You must have known it would get back to us!"

"Holy shit!" at least he had the decency to look mortified, all colour drained from his face. "San I swear I didn't know! I mean I can't even really remember it to be honest just that he said I was cute and –"

"That's what someone gets when they think you're cute? I don't know what they would get if they loved you….you know like Kurt does? Oh wait I know what happens you disappear off the face of the earth…." I poke him in the shoulder as he closes his eyes a little.

"He…..he doesn't love me….he thinks he does but its dapper Blaine that he is in love with…..not who I am now….im disgusting…..worthless…" I notice then the tears falling freely from his face and I do the only thing I know how. I lunge at him curling my legs around his waist and pushing both my arms against the wall to stop us from tipping over and attack his face with kisses.

" . . …..even if you do smell more boy like than my bumble ever would! And I love you! Always just try and talk to Kurt….. He puts up a tough front but you know what he's like…..what now!" I ask at his pathetic face.

"He's just with Dale and Cooper…..I need to get him alone for it…." He looks nervously into my eyes and I can't help but worry the confidence he once had is gone. That energy, that life, I realise I haven't seen it since before the Christmas break in photos or real life.

"Don't worry short stack….aunty snicks will sort part of this problem right now…just hide behind the booth so Kurt doesn't know this is a conspiracy…" I wiggle out of my shoes and climb on to the tabled reaching for the lighting pole "Hey old man come show me how you can shake it!" that will get coopers attention….

********Cooper************

"FUCKING HELL BLAINE! Stop drinking that like that!" I try to grab the bottle but he continues to twirl with it chugging down lethal amounts of the beverage.

"No Jose is my friend! He understands me… I might just marry Jose!" he wiggles the bottle in front of me and I manage to pull it out of his hand "HEY!"

"Tough Blaine! No more naming your tequila José and calling him your friend! It doesn't make drinking the bottle big or clever!" I slap the back of his head in a very mom fashion.

"Cooper you don't understand! Nobody understands!" he throws himself into the booth backwards.

"I can see a familiar face that knows and loves you who could understand….." I trail off seeing Kurt enter the building. Blaine's head is up in a flash peering over the back of the chair trying to watch him unseen, but as if he can sense it Kurt looks over stopping in his tracks and knocks the guy behind him into a waitress.

"What's Dale doing here? I thought you said they broke up?!" his vice goes all high and crackled.

"He told me he did…. But he keeps telling me it's none of my business if I ask him things…. I think he thinks I just run and tell you everything…."

"You do coop….."

"Not about this I didn't"

"And this could have been the one time knowing what his feelings were would have helped me prepare…..douche!" he tries to punch me but stops looking in Kurt's direction. "Shit he's pulling him in, they are going to kiss! Cooper do something!" he shoves me out of the booth and I go over as quickly as I can to see dale kiss Kurt's forehead.

"It's ok! Friendly! It's not like you cupped my balls or grabbed my ass…."Kurt squealed in a flustered voice. Dales face had gone scarlet and he stood open mouthed staring at Kurt as I approached.

"God dammit! That was awkward do your balls and ass feel underappreciated?" Kurt didn't turn around, he was probably mortified and Dale just stood there still gaping "Dale! Nice of you to make it! I hope scarecrow is not plying you with too much booze…there is only one guest stripper to night and that's the birthday boy!" I struck my best muscle pose to make them bulge out and pouted my lips for affect before wagging my tongue close to Kurt's ear.

"Happy birthday coop!" Kurt rounds to hug me and I can't help but think, why the fuck is Dale your date? And if I should ask it aloud any politer. "Having a good time?" when he pulls out to look at me I pretend to be checking out a waitress to hide my inner thoughts.

"Of course I have my five favourite things on the planet…." This is perfect get him away from dale and over to Blaine!

"Wait up five? Boobs, booze, what's the other three?" Kurt swigs out of a beer bottle and gags behind his hand.

"You, squirt and the devil…." Perfect just keep smiling. "It would be nice to get a pic of us all back in the same state don't you think?" yes it is a great plan cooper! High five to the birthday boy.

"Not a chance in hell cooper! You're not blackmailing me to go over there…we are both here isn't that enough?"

"Not really-"no of course it's not I want you and my brother to fall in love and have lots of babies and you to be my brother in law!

"Hey old man come show me how you can shake it!" great Santana! Where is Blaine hiding now!

"COMING! God I hate her sometimes!" I down kurts beer to do him a solid, before high fiving Dale and walking off in her direction whipping my head over my shoulder to mouth 'this isn't over' to a very discontented Kurt.

When I reach Santana's corner she pulls me up beside her and plops a sloppy kiss to my lips and I look behind her to see Blaine and Finn in a heated discussion….. Not getting involved it's my birthday! When I look back to Santana I see her watching me carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt was back with Dale?" I shimmy down the pole earning a holler from the crowd around us as I try to straighten back up.

"They aren't, they are just being friends…. Kurt didn't want to lead him on but they enjoy each other's company. Why not stay friends if they can?" she weaves her hands over the top of me and spins in a few circles.

"Well did you tell Blaine that?"

"NO!" she stops pressed firmly against the pole and me.

"No? Why not? He's going crazy thinking-"

"Don't you think it's good to make him sweat? He has been acting pretty shitty recently, regardless of the reason…" she shrugs her shoulders flicking her hair for dramatic effect.

"Tan I am all for joining in a scheme….but this is Kurt and Blaine…..they need to talk! And Blaine needs Kurt to boss him around and sort his life out!" she stops to look at me seriously for a minute.

"That was truly heart felt garbage!" I shrug feeling embarrassed "Old man look!" I turn to where she is pointing and see Kurt and Blaine sitting in a booth together.

"The world is as it should be!" I pronounce in my best Dumbledore impersonation. "I'm away to strip….." I hop down and head to the stage.

About an hour later I'm in the centre of a group of drooling girl still in my boxers when I see a coiffed head run past me towards the door and I follow it instantly. Only when I'm outside do I regret it as a bitter spring chill blows across my body and I realise a lack of clothes was not smart. I see Kurt however on a bench not that far ahead of me a rush over noticing his hunched over position. When he hears me hiss at the cold metal touching my bare skin he looks up through blood shot eyes.

"Just leave me alone cooper….." his voice is low and gravelly

"What happened?" I can't stand seeing Kurt like this despite the pneumonia beginning in my chest and my drink consumption threatening to reappear I can't leave him.

"It doesn't matter coop…" a cab pulls up and Kurt stands to get in it "Just have a good night, and for god sake put on some pants! I'll call you later." He turns sadly and gets in the car breaking down and I can't help but feel my younger brother may be responsible for this.

***********Blaine***********

As soon as Santana gets cooper away I get up to head towards Kurt when a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around. My heart plummets to my feet at the angry ogre like stare I'm receiving. Finn was not to be messed with when it came to Kurt.

"Hey Finn I'm just-"I go to move away from him and feel his hold tighten.

"Oh no you don't!" I gulp and it's obviously visible as Finn lets me go but continues to stare me down "What exactly is your problem just now?"

"I don't have a problem Finn!" I go to turn around but he's there blocking my path just as fast. "Do you have a problem?"

"let me see….." he walks towards me holding up his hand "you leave Kurt, then when he tries to help you…you shut him out, you forgot his birthday and then when he told you he was in love with you….you just mumbled! Then you have all of these pictures with groupies making him feel like shit AND to top it off that picture turns up on twitter….." he has listed these off on several fingers and I feel like a shit to be honest like that it sounds bad but then at the same time I had my own problems going on too.

"Blaine how much do you drink these days? Because you never used to be that into it and I've seen you down a lot since we got here-"

"I do not have a drinking problem Finn!"

"That's what people with drinking problems say Blaine" I heard this already from cooper and my dad but they don't understand it's the way of the stage…

"I don't have a problem Finn it's just the way things on the road are…. I'm not saying I have a problem but I'm in a situation where we work hard and party harder…. I don't rely on the booze I just does it because it's there…" Finn is trying to argue back but every so often a girl goes past and distracts him. I take the time to look around and see Kurt sitting in a booth on his own. This is my chance now or never. "Finn ill speak to you later go enjoy your Rachel free night ok?" I don't give him a chance before I'm off in Kurt's direction, palms sweating, knees threatening to give way but I push through it. I get to the back of him and watch as he fiddles with a couple of cherry stalks on the table tying them in to some sort of flower.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whisper out shakily and will myself to calm down as he tilts his head back to watch me with wide eyes. I don't know how long we stood like this but the alcohol had made me heat up and I felt small beads of sweat on my forehead and Kurt obviously found his position uncomfortable as he had to move his neck in circular motions, meaning to see his face I had to walk round and sit down to be face to face with him.

"Hi…" his voice was neutral not giving anything away.

"Hey!" my voice quavers showing exactly how nervous I feel about sitting here and I silently curse his inner diva as he chuckles through the tension.

"Totally not awkward…."

"Where's Dale?" I don't mean to sound bitter, but I can't help it. Kurt's eyebrows frown don onto his face in confusion and I don't understand why.

"HEs talking to Marc…" his head nods over to the bar where Dale is laughing loudly to my brother's friend. Now I'm the one with the confused look on my face. "We aren't together anymore Blaine… I didn't think it was fair to keep dragging him along after….what I said to you." He's picked up the cherry stem flower and is spinning it between his thumb and fore finger.

"Kurt can we talk, about what you said?" his eyes look sad and don't match the smile he is giving me just now.

"We don't have to Blaine- it's clear what your thoughts to this situation are. I don't need you to try and make me feel better. I'm not good enough for you….I am trying to deal with it." His head is up and shoulders back but there isn't confidence seeping out through his pores it's an act and I know it.

"That's not it at all-"I don't quite know how to say what I want without being a douche. "It's hard to word it…"

"Ok! How about this…just be honest okay?" I nod silently and down my drink concoction which burns my throat going down. "Are you coming home for the end of senior year?"

"No" he stills for a minute and even in my haze I know it's to not let his guard down and be the sensible one for this.

"Are you coming to new York?" I shake my head and look down to avoid the glare I suspect will be aimed at my direction.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes" he lets out a slight gasp but quickly continues.

"Do you have any feelings for me apart from that?"

"You're my best friend of course I do!"

"That's not what I meant…."

"I don't know….I mean you can't know those things right away!"

"I did, I knew even if I tried to deny it at the start I knew." I don't know what to say to that, it's hard to separate Kurt my friend from Kurt anything else. "Ok let's try again, would you kiss me? Be intimate with me if that position arises?"

"Yes!" I'm even surprised at how quick that came out.

"How many guys have there been since you knew how I felt?"

"15. I only slept with two though" Kurt tries not to look shocked but I see his jaw drop slightly.

"Would you be willing to try a long distant relationship if we tried this?"

"No. it's too hard with temptations as it is never mind that added pressure of having someone back home."

"Then you don't love me!"

"That wasn't a question…"

"Ok how about this! You going to try and be there more for your friends instead of being out wasted every night?"

"It's not that easy…..I can't not spend time with the band….they are friends too" he stood up abruptly and I couldn't help but panic. "Kurt where are you going?"

"This isn't the bumble that I know and love…..as a friend or more! You're drinking all the time, you're getting it on with all these strangers, and you're not even trying to stay in contact with your friends… I don't know who you are anymore but it's not somebody I like very much right now." He stares at my shocked face for a few seconds before sighing. "I'm done Blaine"

"Don't leave cooper will be sad you didn't stay…" I'm clutching at straws "besides we haven't even fooled around a bit or anything" in hindsight probably not a good thing to say.

"So you don't love me but think its ok to try and sleep with me? You are unbelievable! I'm not losing my morals, I don't want to have sex with you I want to be in a loving relationship, I matter and have too much respect to do that!" he turns on his heels to move away from me. "Don't call me until you realise how much of a dick you are right now and change it."

"Kurt this can't be over! We are best friends it can be the end!" I get up to try and follow him but he whips back around so we are face to face.

"Then how come it is?" his starts to cry and I can't reach out to comfort him as he's off towards the exit. I sink back into the booth and take a few deep breathes to not cause a scene, if Kurt doesn't like me like this then fine I don't need him, I don't need anybody. I'll get a recording contract or become a musician full time and make new and better friends. All I need to do is have a couple more drinks and this will become a hazy memory….

The next morning the door bells loud shrill noise wakes me up, when I open my eyes I realise I've passed out on the kitchen island with an apron as a cover. Everything is sore especially my head as I get up off the counter and head towards the front door. Glancing at the clock I realise its 2 in the afternoon, mum and dad will be long gone for the day and I have a couple of hours before I get picked up. I pull the door open and this is the last person I expect to see.

"Burt?"

"I think me and you need to talk kid…..don't you?"


	18. Pep Talks & Bear Hugs

"Burt?" he looks petrified and I'm torn whether I should enjoy this or not.

"I think we need to talk don't you? " Blaine visibly gulps at my words and trails me as I walk through to the kitchen. It's funny how when the boys first met I was always nervous to be in this house, touch anything and now I come and go as easily as breathing (keeping tabs on the boys when their parents were away would do that to you I suppose) as much as it was huge it never felt empty, filled with trinkets and mismatched vintage furniture, framed pictures of Cooper and Blaine everywhere including a lot from the year he remained dressed in black and would only respond to 'Snape' from some book or film or something. I sit down on the stool in the centre of the island and really take a look at him. His eyes are blood shot his hair is definitely bed head and there is a damp stain on his pull over. It's worse than the mess of Kurt at my own house, worse than I thought I would be walking into that's for sure. Blaine is hovering at the opposite side of the counter deep in thought maybe?

"Can I get you something to drink?" its perfect manners as I would expect but he knows I would get myself a drink, this is his way of stalling the conversation.

"Why don't you just sit down?" his bum hits the seat quicker than I can blink and he just sits gawking at me. "So what have I missed?"

"Erm not much…..I mean, the tour is keeping me busy and I'm only home for two days….Cooper's birthday was really good fun! Unless Kurt didn't tell you about that in which case we didn't go out and sneak in to anywhere we weren't meant to be." His eyes never meet mine, sure he is looking at me but his eyes are almost looking through me, he's like a shadow of the Blaine I watched grow up.

"Kurt didn't tell me where you were, but I'm not stupid I know you're at the age where you want to experiment and go out to different places…." I also found a strip club card lying in the living room this morning beside where Finn was snoozing on the couch. "But I trust that I have raised my kids right and that they are responsible in these situations, besides Kurt's moving out in a few months I can't dictate to him any more…he's not a little kid as much as I would like to pretend I could walk in on you three throwing a soiree in the dining room…" I get a little chuckle from him then but still it doesn't meet his eyes.

"You did a good job Burt, with all of us! We could always rely on a Burt Hummel bear hug and pep talk whenever we needed it…"

"I guess I just feel a little more out of the loop now. You are all grown up and keep things to yourself….I just know Kurt is in bits and he won't tell anyone what's wrong…" He starts fiddling with his top and chews his bottom lip. "You don't look so great either kid….so let's try again. What have I missed?" his eyes connect with mine for a split second and I can see a range of emotions. None of them good.

"I just…. I feel like I'm drowning." He pauses for a minute but I let him continue at his own pace. "I feel sad like all the time and I can't seem to find something to make me happy again. Sebastian. He. When I was with him I tried to make him happy to keep us happy, I was crazy about him and then when I found out about….what he did, I was just crazy. I felt worthless, not good enough, dirty and unlovable. I couldn't tell anyone how I felt I didn't want them to judge me but at the same time I knew if he came calling I would have went back! How pathetic does that make me? To go back to someone that could do that?" he roughly wiped away the tears that were falling down his face and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I started going out with the guys to clubs and things, the attention it made me feel wanted again so I started to-let them advance on me- I slept with two of them too, and some guy told me I was beautiful and I, I can't tell you what I did but everybody saw the pictures. Including Kurt and I was too ashamed to call him. It didn't help that I forgot his birthday either, I have never ever done that and I was mad at myself and Tan for not bitching me out about it, and Sebastian for putting me in this place. Then he told me that he loved me….and that just made me feel even worse, I wasn't good enough for him I'm still not and it killed me that I couldn't find a better answer for him than I did but it took me off guard, I never thought he would be interested in me….and then last night he said he didn't like the person I was becoming and I felt relieved…that if he hated me it would be easier for him to get over but he doesn't even want to be friends anymore….I just feel like I'm one of those puppet shows, someone else is pulling the strings and I can't control the outcome…..If you hate me you can leave, I won't blame you." He shrugs his shoulders and looks so deflated I don't know how I can make this okay for him but I will try the best way I know how.

"I don't hate you kid and neither does Kurt for that matter."

"But he said –"

"I don't care what he said! I know my son better than anyone and he is stubborn but he isn't cold. He doesn't hate you, he's just pissed that the world has dealt him a shitty hand and he is trying to protect himself the only way he knows how. By shutting off from the world!" I reach over and tug his hand into mine and give it a tight squeeze receiving a small smile in return. "Now I don't know all the ins and outs of what happened with you and your boyfriend but I do know one thing for sure; none of it was your fault! People like that they are toxic to everyone that loves them and can't realise what a good thing they have when they have it! You are not worthless, or any of that other stuff you are Blaine Devon Anderson the nicest warmest kid I know! And another thing I hope you used protection?" His face flushes deep red and I can tell this is hard for him but I don't care my mission is on its voyage and I am going home with it complete.

"Uh- yeah I did"

"Good, keeping yourself safe is important!" his head bobs along with me "But can I tell you what else matters? Protecting your heart! You matter! Always remember that I told you all being intimate with someone is supposed to deepen that connection you already have, throwing yourself around is changing you and it's doing something to you, to your self-esteem, to your confidence, to your soul. I don't want you just giving it to anyone, hey! I know this is embarrassing but look at me and listen. You are so special, you're talented, you're generous, you're passionate, you're determined, you're loving, you're kind, people should have to work to see every side of you because you're a very rare breed..."

"Gay?" I can't help but laugh at that statement and he chuckles a little too.

"No! Well yeah but even rarer than that…you are Burt Hummel approved! I know it's not much but-"

"It is! It's the best review anyone could get!" he appears to be a bit buoyed by the conversation which means it's time for strike three to bring this home.

"Now that brings me back to Kurt, just give him time. You can't force yourself to feel things that you don't feel, no matter how badly you want to. He's stubborn, we all know this, just let him come to you when he's ready and I have every faith he will. And don't mope! You are on the adventure of a lifetime, take it all in, make memories, friends, maybe meet someone that deserves you….enjoy it all because before you know it you could be back here wondering where it all went. Try to not drink so much…..I don't wanna sound old but, just everything in proportion if you can. Most importantly if you feel down call someone, me, Cooper, your mom and dad, Santana, Dale! I know I wanted to hate the guy but he's very level headed. Just know you're not alone and you will always have a support system here when you need us and we won't judge- unless you get a mullet- or a tattoo. Can you promise to at least try and remember that?"

"Yeah, I'll try, thanks Burt you're really the best role model ever…" he comes round to my side and I envelop him into a trade mark 'bear hug' as the kids call it.

"Don't mention it kiddo! You're important to me and always will be…" I loosen my grip but he stays firmly in place and I chuckle. "I'm gonna go and let you get organised, safe flight! And let me know when you're gonna be back again okay?"

"Probably not for a while, give everyone some space and try to refocus y'know?" he walks me out to my car and stands waving me off, his spirit visibly lifted, I just hope they will last.


	19. The end of the beginning

The next few weeks all came and went far too quickly. Classes began to finish up for finals, Santana had yet another new girl in tow and my NYADA letter was due any day now. It didn't help my levels of stress any, that one letter was the beginning or the end of life as I knew it. It was however, helping keep my mind off of the whole Blaine scenario, my Dad had went to see him the next day and remained very tight lipped about what they talked about. Not about honouring his son that's for sure as I hadn't heard from him since my storm out at the party, but as he kept reiterating to me whenever I was sulking like a petulant child 'Would you want him to be with you to keep you from hurting not because he wanted to?' And the answer is no! Of course I wouldn't but at the end of the day it still hurts that the person I loved didn't love me back. My one constant in the whirlwind of senior year was yet again Dale. The man who was just the right amount of snarky, nice and funny all rolled into one, it's a shame I didn't love him how much easier would my life be? But the world doesn't work like that so I have resigned myself to be as positive as I can. Rachel believes that a positive outlook brings back positive results….. I know my outlook on her sanity was anything but positive when she told me that but what could the harm be if it raises my chances on getting into my dream school, in my dream city?

The day that letter dropped through my door I froze. I wanted to tear it open but at the same time I wanted to keep it locked away forever, never having to face reality that my life was about to change no matter how or when I wanted it to. When I did open it there was one person I knew I had to discuss it with, that would be exactly what I needed them to be in that moment and I set off to his house the opened letter sitting in my passenger seat.

"You're joking right?" he stood in the door way from where he was yet to move after me blurting out my result as a greeting.

"Nope!" I didn't know what else to say…..well I did but the witty comments just didn't want to come out of my mouth at this point in time. "Can we at least go inside? I don't feel like talking in front of your whole street…." That kick started him into action and he apparently realised we were still at the front door, pulling me in to the living room and shoving me on to the couch.

"I…..you…..Are you okay?" Dales hand stroked my arm gently and the tension seemed to at least leave me for now.

"Yeah, I mean on one hand I am devastated this is the only school I want to go to….but I guess I always knew I wasn't good enough to get in…" I shrugged softly playing with an invisible piece of lint on the material beside my head.

"No! Don't do that! You have one of the most amazing voices I have ever heard! If NYADA doesn't see that then they are not the forward thinkers that I thought they were. You Kurt Hummel are the next biggest star! I have every faith in that!" his voice was warm and filled with fondness and I knew he really believed what he was saying. "What now though?" If only I knew the answer to that question!

"I don't know! Probably just stay here, work in the garage for dad! It's a good living….." Really, New York was off the table and I hadn't applied anywhere else NYADA was the only place I deemed worthy of attending and I wasn't going to go back on that statement to go elsewhere. I still had standards.

"Oh no you don't!" I don't quite know when Dale got up but he was standing in front of me looking very stern. "You are not staying in this town! You are not going to just work for your dad!"

"Well what would you have me do?" I'm a bit irritated this isn't what I expected when I decided to drive out here… I expected him to agree with me and comfort me.

"Go to New York!" I go to interrupt but he gives me a look that suggests I don't. "Ever since I've known you it's been the big NYC….That is where you are meant to be Kurt! I'm still talking….So NYADA were too blind to let you in? Find a new dream! Or better yet get a part time job and practice then pick yourself up and apply again if that's all you can see yourself doing! If not I have lots of contacts out there….I could put out feelers for somewhere to work. Just don't settle! EVER! You are far too talented to work in a tyre shop in _LIMA_- no offence to your dad!"

"You would really do that? Help me find a job?" the tears I was yet to shed were starting to attack my body and I knew I couldn't stop them for long. "Cause no offence but I don't want to work in a kitchen or in a recording studio…"

"None taken! I have a few people I know in wardrobe departments and small fashion magazines….If they are up to your standards? I can make a call or two…" I tackled him to the floor then as my tears began to fall.

"That would be great….!" Then the sobs rack my body as it all sinks in. "NYADA didn't want me…"

"And one day they will realise how stupid their decision was!" he pulled me in tight and let me lie there on top of him on the floor until I had no tears left.

"Okay losers! Huddle up!" Santana screamed across the choir room.

"God Santana need you be so loud?"

"Bite me Berry!" she sneered back as I took my spot beside her in the circle.

"I don't swing that way and even if I did your vulgar language would get you nowhere!"

"CUT! No bitch fights today guys this is a happy time!" I yelp to draw everyone's attention in to Finn. As captain he was in charge of this final pep talk.

I wish I could say I remember what he said; it was probably something very cheesy about being a family or the underdogs that proved they could fight. I'm not saying that's not true I'm just saying I wouldn't have said it like that and besides I was too busy having an internal monologue. We were huddled together for a pre-show chat for the last time, it was graduation day and like the rest of the year it had come too fast for anyone's liking. Gone were the days that we wished to get out of school and leave forever as it was now here and we realised it meant no more McKinley, no more glee club, no more friends everyday like we were now and that was daunting. The last few months had been a revelation to us all, we won Nationals, and I found a job (well technically a paid apprenticeship at a theatre as a costume designer!) Dale had definitely come through on that one! Santana and I had found an old empty apartment out in Bushwick that we were going to turn into something chic. Well I was and had been out to every vintage fair and flea market to find ideas and pieces to add to our collection. Finn had decided to go to Europe for a year before deciding what to do, Santana was determined to make ends meet at a few clubs and bars she had contacted and nobody had seen or heard from Blaine. We knew he was safe, drunk a lot too by the sounds of things from the odd story Cooper told whenever he phoned but that was it.

It was all of this running through my head that made me forget all of Finns speech, the opening and closing songs we sung and most importantly walking over that stage to collect my diploma. Kurt Hummel was a graduate, Burt Hummel bawled his eyes out, Dale wasn't much better. I wonder if everyone else feels like that afterwards or if it is just me being dramatic? I can't even remember all that much of the party either but I know for a fact my dad took endless pictures to embarrass me with at a later date. If I'm being honest the month after was a bit of a whirl wind as well preparing to leave and spending as much time with friends as I could before we all spanned the globe. Before I knew it the day before leaving had arrived and we were having a family meal before I left the next day. It was meant to be a time to remember funny stories and discuss anything we thought about the upcoming weeks but in reality it was the four of us in silence, not quite knowing what to say. This, let me tell you was a first for the Hummel-Hudson household.

"Okay will somebody say something? I feel like we are attending a funeral!" always Finn with the subtle words, I think I was going to miss that the most.

"Finn don't talk with your mouth full!" carol slapped his shoulder while shaking her head. That was the least likely thing I would miss.

"MOM! I'm not a child!"

"Well stop eating like one!" I giggle from across the table as he tries to kick me and hits my dad instead making him choke slightly on his beer. Everyone then erupted in a fit of giggles not stopping for a good ten minutes as this was typical behaviour in our house and come tomorrow it wouldn't be our house any more. That was a sobering thought, one that clearly hit us all as the silence set in and only scraping of cutlery against plates could be heard.

"Okay!" my dad slaps his hand on the table to make a dramatic statement. "No pity party is happening here! So Kurt stop pouting, Finn for the love of all that is holy please take a breath in between bites and Carole you need to be more discreet with the water works…."

"Well it is sad honey, my two boys are leaving the nest and I'm going to have to spend all my time with you…." Carole sniffs picking up her napkin to dab at her eyes.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic there love…." My dad tilted his head to look at her and a small 'oh' escaped her lips when she realised what she had said. "Relax I know what you mean! But think of it this way….No more endless grocery shopping to feed Thing 1…and no wrestling for hot water with thing 2… think of all that time we will have to take up a class or just chill out? I think that is a good deal for eighteen years of hard work!"

"I don't eat that much!" Finn moaned around a dinner roll proving that point null and void.

"Why am I thing 2? Scratch that why am I a Suess character?" I stare at my father and he just winks at me.

"It was the only character I knew that you would know. I can't name any of those actors you say you like-"

"Which is a crime in itself! They are the future superstars of today!"

"More like they are hot and you would mac on with all of them…" Finn mumbled finding extra food in a serving dish.

"Finn!" I screech feeling my face turning bright red. Dad just rolled his eyes at Carole who smiled lovingly at us all. "I'm going to my room! Don't follow me if you want to leave with your legs attached to your body Finn Hudson!" the dramatic storm out was quite a feat with my current food baby but as I stormed out my hair I missed the mumbles of 'I'll miss this' and 'last diva storm out' being spoken in the kitchen.

I did go back down stairs eventually, with the lure of watching movies as a family and to say a very teary see you soon to Dale when he appeared. The night - like the rest of my senior year had drawn in far too quickly and before I knew it me and Dad were standing in the airport to say goodbye after checking in my eight cases (Only the most important parts of my wardrobe and possessions) the rest was shipped out days ago meaning we would arrive at the same time. I knew Santana was waiting for me through the security gates to start our journey and all that was left was to say goodbye to the best dad ever (In my opinion at least).

"Okay Kiddo this is it." I know why he said it but we both still just stood blankly staring at each other as the swarm of people continued around us.

"Dad I-"

"No you listen here! We are not doing this sad soppy goodbye!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You are destined for greatness! You hear me? So you go out there and be the best of whatever you decide to be…If NYADA refuses to see how brilliant you are again…. Mope for a few days and then get back up and try again! You have so much potential, I've seen it since you were little and nurtured it the best I can but now it's your turn to do this for yourself…..it's time to start your own life! Maybe meet someone new? You deserve the best you know? And I could not be more proud of you!" he gave me a big Burt Hummel bear hug and I staved off the tears for now. "Oh and one more thing don't give up, ever. I'm not letting you back in the house!"

"God dad! What happened to the supportive speeches of it will always be my home?" I bark out a rough laugh through my over emotional state.

"It will be….just not long term! You were always meant for more than Lima, Ohio. You just didn't believe it. I love you kiddo…" he pulled me in for another hug.

"Love you to the moon dad" I squeeze him tighter

"And back!" he pushed me out to arm's length and picked up my carry on handing it to me. "Now go and don't look back! Bye" all I could do was wave as he pushed me in the right direction and walked through allowing one more quick glance at my dad's forced smile before catching up with Santana.

Hours later when all the boxes were brought in we slumped against a wall together, leaning our heads on to one another. The apartment was now cluttered with all our possessions and it was hard to decide where to start with this whole mess…..

"Home sweet home peachy!" Santana's hand squeezed into my own as we took it all in, faint sounds from surrounding apartments echoed through the bare walls and an inspired idea hit me. I immediately got up and rummaged through my carry on until I found it and headed over to the small wall next to the kitchen entrance. "What are you doing?" she asked but I just continued to fiddle with the existing wall hook before latching the frame on to it. When I stepped back to admire it Santana was there too. Inside a simple black frame were pictures from the scavenger hunt tasks and a large one of the whole group at the end, it seemed like a lifetime ago before all the drama had kicked in but here we were stronger than ever and ready to face the road ahead.

"Now it's perfect!" I smiled happily as we walked in to start the chaos of unpacking and arranging everything. At least our picture was hanging in its place a sign that all would be right.


	20. Everythings different

"God Kurt! We are going to be late! Move your ass!" Santana moaned slamming the front door behind her. To be fair I had been standing staring at the framed picture on our kitchen wall for who knows how long taking a wander down memory lane, something I hadn't done in a while.

It had been almost five years to the day since we had moved into our apartment and it had been a struggle of blood, sweat and tears (ok so the tears were mostly mine) and I could honestly say life was good! I had been made a permanent member of the costume team at my job the year before, it was a lot more responsibility but I loved it and although it could be hard seeing that finished item on the stage was worth it. Santana on the other hand had been quite the success story. After only two years of being here she was spotted at one of her bar gigs bitching out a slightly 'handsy' male, she got offered recording studio time and had snapped it up in a heartbeat, things had went well and she had a very steady following a couple of hit songs and her pick of young single girls…some not so single too. Tonight was the closing night of her first tour, which had sold out in every venue and tonight was the very big finish before some time off and time to get her new album started. I had offered my services to design her stage costumes which involved a lot of leather and metal (It's a hot look or so she says) although I suppose I don't find anything attractive on her.

It was being held in this really trendy space in Manhattan which meant a lengthy commute for us still out in Bushwick. We had considered moving in to the city but in the end decided that this was home and the only place Santana could take any form of public transport without people recognising her. Come on would you believe it if you saw THE SANTANA LOPEZ on a train out in Bushwick? No I didn't think so.

"Hey!" a slap to the back of my styled hair broke me out of any thoughts I was having. "I said move your ass! There's fashionably late and then there is Kurt Hummel late….I can't be your kind of late! Not tonight!" she mumbled as she banged about in the living room placing her belongings into her essentials bag and strutting back over to me thrusting my coat in my face.

"Was everything okay at Mrs Benson's?" that was where Santana had been, across the hall at our beloved neighbours. She was a 75 year old widow with the most amazing collection of vintage designers in her wardrobe, I should know I snooped at her first tea party we were invited too….Okay so 'tea party' is short for a drunken night with fabulously stylish pensioners. We didn't get home that night until 6 am…. Santana lost her bra. I lost my shoes. It was safe to say we loved our neighbour, every part of her five foot 3, purple haired body.

"Mrs B says not to worry! She will be fine….although a bit pissed she isn't getting tonight….AND if you call her even once she will pickle your little tinkle in a jar – I phrased that nicer FYI – and that she will see you tomorrow at 10!" I'm being bundled into my coat and shoved forcefully towards the door to put my boots on.

"Maybe I should just nip over before we lea-"

"No! I was just there she is fine and watching some zombie horror movie…." I stop dead in my tracks after my shoes are in place and gawk at her.

"That is what I'm worried about! What if…."

"Peachy! Stop! Tonight is taken care of! Let's go out have fun and celebrate the very successful best friend of yours! I hear her album went platinum!" she grins from ear to ear as I do a little shake.

"Yeah she's okay I guess…." Her hand collides with my head again "When she isn't beating me up…that could be domestic abuse you know…" I elbow her softly in the ribs as we walk out the door.

"Oh please don't think I don't hear you asking for it harder…..our walls aren't that thick!" I try to catch her but she's off towards the stairs leaving me to lock up behind us and I stop at the door opposite ours. "Hummel if you so much as touch that door I'll set you up with the barista down stairs…" she screams from the stair well. I sigh in defeat because he is by far the dullest person I have ever met, Kurt Hummel might be having no luck in the romance department but let me tell you I am not that desperate! I scurry towards the stairs to head out in to the street.

"Santana last minute make-up check in five minutes!" an assistant screams through the door.

"Got it!" she screams hobbling around on one foot as she wiggles in to her very tight shorts. "God I hate this part I feel like I'm back in glee club fighting Berry's nostrils for a space in the mirror!" she groans as she succeeds in her task and starts pulling on her thigh high boots.

"Just be thankful that you didn't have to share a room with all those boys! Personal hygiene should never be an option!" I laugh from my place on the small sofa in the corner.

"That's why I appreciate living with you…although you can be almost as bad as Ber-"

"If you even finish that statement I will make you no special Sunday brunch!" I quirk my eyebrow at her, for a skinny girl Santana loves her food, especially my brunches. Before Santana can even back track a response my phone rings in my pocket.

"Oh the parental, what is he saying?" she comes to sit on my lap and look at the screen.

"You don't always have to call him that you know…." I open it up to see Dale's message.

_Hi floppy! Hope everything is okay over there? France is beautiful and my tan is pretty epic…. Give my love to Satan tonight! We are devastated we're not there but know she will do fab xx_

"Hey give it back!" I screech as Santana takes my phone, shaking her head as she types out a reply.

_Daddy dearest we can survive a week without you and the beefcake you now call a husband…obviously I'm going to be a smash! And get a great bone before becoming a boring old married couple! Xx_

"Here you go! What?" she looks at me confused as I snatch my phone back.

"Not all married couples are boring!" I argue as she gets up and looks in the mirror.

"Well we shall see when Dale and Jake get back then won't we?!" she shrugs doing a few turns before facing towards me. "Now tell me how fuckable I look?" she does a goofy pout with her hands on her hips.

"Extremely…. I mean if I was a lesbian or you were a man….." I stick my tongue out at her as I get up and head to the door. "Let's go lady! Your public waits…" I pull the door open as good as I imagine a novice butler would curtseying as she walks past me.

"God don't get too drunk before I finish up! An after party is lame if one half of the hosting team goes to bed…..unless…"

"I won't get drunk or laid I promise! Now go get even more beautiful! I love you!" I press a soft kiss to her lips and head up to my front spot in the crowd.

"Long time my little peachy!" she screams before being pounced on by her team of stylists.

As I walk back out through the maze of corridors to the front of stage I realise how many people have actually filed in while we were dancing around to Madonna in our underwear (okay I'll admit I don't quite know why the underwear part was essential but we were having fun). They were now milling around the area with a variety of banners and t-shirts, you can imagine the slogans I'm sure. It made me laugh a little if I'm honest, they were all here to see my best friend, the one who finishes the cereal and puts the box back, the one who drops her clothes all across the apartment floor, the one who has the second worse bed head I have ever seen in my life but here they all are screaming and yelling like she was anything but normal. Don't get me wrong she is talented and deserves every bit of fame she is getting but it's funny that they idolise her like she's inhuman, where as I see her as my plain old slightly psychotic friend.

"Okay losers this is the last song of the evening!" yells for more go up around me and Santana smiles from her stool centre stage. The show has definitely been her biggest hit yet and I can't help the tears of pride that sting my eyes. "Well actually I have a very quick cover that I would like to sing first for you all!" shrieks that resemble cats blast through my ears. I notice her manager Kelsey look at me with confusion, Santana has obviously decided on one last impromptu performance as she summons out her guitarist and mumbles quietly in his ear a house light going down on to her as she pulls the microphone back up to her lips.

"This is a song that a lot of you will recognise and for me it symbolises my school years and most importantly my best friend ever…..Peachy!" oh shit. I can't believe her…. At least she didn't point me out or say my real name…. "Now before any one goes and spreads a relationship rumour about me…..I would like to clarify one thing…..Peachy is this good looking guy down here" oh now everyone is staring at me great. "And fellas he is single…." Wolf whistles go around as a light lands on me and I hide my face in my hands. I am going to die of humiliation or kill her either one is fine, unless the ground wants to open up and swallow me now…. "Peachy I want to say thank you for always laughing with me, drinking and dancing with me, suffering through hangovers with me and for always being there to lean on. Love you long time and this is for you…." The crowd begin to cheer as the guitar begins to play a few bars and I recognise it instantly. Really it's the only song she would sing to me…. Everyone is swaying and singing along, a few girls nearby keep staring at me and whispering to each other and I try my hardest no to cry. As the final part kicks in I give up and sob listening to her.

"And as the years go by, our friendship will never die. You're gonna see, it's our destiny…You've got a friend in me…..You've got a friend in me…Yeah, you've got a friend in me!" as she pulls away from the mic I see her wipe a stray tear and form a love heart with her hands over her chest. I blow her a quick kiss before heading to the V.I.P bar for a drink sensing the groupies ready to pounce on me for information. Knowing very well Santana will sing at least three encore songs before wrapping up, plenty of time for a drink.

It actually turned out as four encore numbers and as she began her last song of the night I decided I could have a second drink now without ending up drunk so I turned back to the bar realising my glass was empty.

"Can I have another? Please?" I shouted to the hunk heaving around barrels, leaning over just enough to grab a fancy cocktail stick (What they are cute!). Sitting actually at the bar in VIP was always a good call no one could approach you with the premise of buying you a drink and really, I was not in the mood for that tonight, its Santana's time to shine. It was almost always posers anyway.

"Mr Hummel your drink!" The attractive barman's words swirled in to my thoughts. I took a sip before smiling sweetly muttering my thanks which he replied to with a wink. Feeling flustered I turned around drink in hand to look around the crowded area.

As I sit in the crowded VIP area I notice three things, one after the other...

The amount of men LITERALLY drooling over the current act on stage.

How many extra cherries the bar man has put in my Shirley Temple

Those delightfully disgusted looking hazel eyes aimed at the stage behind me...

I feel like I know them and that untamed hair…No they can't be….

But they are! Those eyes are connected to my former best friend, love of my life. Blaine. After five years, he is walking towards me, oh shit he's walking towards me! I try to get up and hide anywhere, but getting my foot stuck in the bar stool makes me crash to the ground. When I open my eyes he is hovering right above me smiling and I grimace feeling the cool liquid soak through my shirt.

"It is you!" that voice, slightly lower than I remember still has a comforting vibe after all this time.

"Hi!" is all my breathless voice allows me to say.


End file.
